The Welcoming Committee
by GreenGrass1
Summary: Sunshine Island Welcoming Committee is responsible to take care of all visiting foreign VIPs. Slash. AU. Rated M for alcohol, some swearing, sexuality, and other mature themes. Bits of lemons, but short & not graphic. I don't own HM. Extra chapter added.
1. Chapter 1: The Welcoming Committee

Author's note: school system here will follow Canadian education system since it is one I am most familiar with. Regarding genre, I am not quite sure how to classify this story. I am hoping there will be some drama. some humour, some romance, and possibly even some action. So for now, it is general/romance story. This story is inspired by a one-shot manga entitled "Party 7" by Kamata Atsuki. The manga basically told a story of a group of law enforcer called the Seventh district city guard.

Reviews/constructive criticisms are definitely welcome! Thanks.

Chapter 1: The Welcoming Committee

"Good morning. Thank you for coming to the meeting on time," Mirabelle walked into the meeting room briskly, nodding at the men sitting around a large round table. She was brisk and business-like as usual. She carried a stack of folders under her arm. Her secretary and daughter, Julia, a cheerful and efficient girl, was trailing behind her. As usual.

"Everybody is here? Good. Let us start," She continued, after making sure that all her staff were present. "This morning I have an announcement I would like to make..." She paused and looked around the room. "...our request for more staff has been granted. Starting today, all the field agents will have a partner!" She added with triumph.

Then she started to hand over folders to her staff. "Elliot, your new partner is Denny. Vaughn, you get Mark".

Vaughn opened his folder, and looked at a picture of a blond young man with green eyes smiling back at him. "I don't want a partner, Chief. You know I work better alone," He closed his folder, and scowled at Mirabelle.

"What about me? Why am I not getting a partner?" Pierre asked, pointing at himself, pouting.

"Here, you can have him, if you want," Vaughn slid the folder across the table towards Pierre.

"Yay...thanks Vaughn," Pierre reached for the folder, his eyes widen.

"No," Mirabelle snatched the folder from Pierre, and slid it back towards Vaughn. "Did you not hear what I just said? All field agents are getting a partner. Pierre, you are not a field agent, so you are not getting one. Vaughn, you are getting a partner. Period. Oh yes, especially you, Vaughn dear. There had been complaints against you from our guests. Maybe a partner will help you with your attitude".

"But..."

Mirabelle raised her hand to shut Vaughn up. "Please Vaughn, stop complaining. It is the new policy of the Welcoming Committee".

"Come on, Vaughn. It won't be that bad," Julia who was sitting beside Vaughn, whispered to the silver-haired man. She reached for Vaughn's folder, opened it, and peered at Mark's picture. "Aw, look at him. He is awfully cute. I am sure he will make a really good partner. Hey, and he went to the same high school as you did".

"Since when cuteness becomes important in this job, Julia?" Vaughn snapped. Sometimes Julia said the stupidest thing, he thought. But he gave the content of the folder a second glance. Julia was right of course, Mark did go to the same high school as him. Looking at the graduation year, Mark must be a freshman when Vaughn was in his senior years. Huh, now that I think about it, Vaughn pondered as he gave Mark's picture a closer look. His face does look familiar. Vaughn raked his brain, but he couldn't remember where he had seen Mark before. Obviously, not in any of his classes. He shrugged.

"Tsk...come on Vaughn. It is obviously one of the qualifications for this job. We are the face of Sunshine Island to the rest of the world. We have to present our best, and cutest faces forward, don't you agree? Why did you think we recruit you?" Julia looked at Vaughn pointedly.

Vaughn frowned. "You are really annoying some days".

Julia giggled in response. She liked to tease Vaughn, ruffling his feathers so to speak. Vaughn could be too serious and uptight, she thought. He ought to loosen up a little, and go with the flow, she thought.

Mirabelle looked at her watch.

"Ah! They should be arriving in the office at any moment now. Julia dear, could you please put out a couple more coffee mugs? All of you, please excuse me for a moment," the Chief nodded to the rest of the room. She patted her ginger hair as she walked out of the meeting room.

Few minutes later, she was back, with two young men in tow. "Everybody, please meet our new agents," Mirabelle went around the table to make introduction. "We will all work hard together, won't we dears?"

Mark stared at Vaughn, who wasn't looking at him. It's him, Mark thought, it is really him. He couldn't believe his own eyes. He felt his face burning. However, Vaughn didn't seem to remember him, so Mark offered his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you. I am looking forward working with you," Mark said.

"Yeah, sure," Vaughn grunted, ignoring Mark's hand. After a moment, Mark withdrew his hand awkwardly. Yup, and he is still as rude as ever, Mark thought.

"Everybody, please sit down..."

"Ah, er...did you know that we went to the same high school?" Mark sat beside Vaughn, trying to make small talk.

"Sure. I saw your bio," Vaughn grunted.

"So welcome Mark and Denny to the Welcoming Committee!" Mirabelle beamed at the new recruits. "Your senior partners will show you the ropes, and if you have any question, please do not hesitate to ask me, your new Chief".

"As you know," Mirabelle continued. Her expression was serious. "Our job is to welcome any foreign ambassadors, diplomats or royalties who visit our beloved Sunshine Island. Our job is to make sure that they feel comfortable, and at home during their stay here. Elliot and Denny will be responsible for all our guests' financial and accommodation arrangement. Pierre will be concerned mostly with public relation and press release. Vaughn and Mark will oversee day-to-day activity and security for our guests. If any of you need any paperwork done, or any receipts paid, please talk to Julia. Everybody understand? Good!" Mirabelle clasped her hands together.

"And please remember our motto: Accommodating, Courteous, and Tactful. Or ACT!" Mirabelle looked around the table and beamed once more.

Mark snorted a little.

"What?" Vaughn said, glancing at his new partner sideways.

"Nothing...nothing..." Mark said with a low voice. Vaughn, accommodating? Hah, I would like to see that, Mark thought. He fought an urge to snort once more.

"Okay, so senior agents, if you can show your new partners around, it will be appreciated. I have booked a dinner reservation at the Inn for seven pm today, to properly welcome our junior agents, so I will see all of you there. Meeting is adjourned", Mirabelle said. Then she nodded at Julia, "I have some letters that I need you to type dear..."

* * *

><p>"Cheers!" It was now evening, and the group had gathered together at the Inn for dinner and drinks. The food had finally arrived, and everybody had at least two drinks already. Everybody was in high spirit.<p>

"This is great food! Thanks for inviting us, Chief!" Mark said as he started to stuff his face with his dinner.

"You are welcome, dearie. It is my job to make you feel welcome. We, after all, are the Welcoming Committee. Hospitality is our specialty," Mirabelle smiled at Mark.

"Yo Bambi! Cheers!" Denny lifted his beer towards Mark. "I can't believe we get to work in the same place! This is cool or what?"

"Denny, stop calling me that. We are not in university anymore," Mark muttered with a low voice, hoping that no one had heard Denny calling him by his university nickname. Mark's face was turning crimson.

"Bambi?" Vaughn eyed Mark questioningly.

"Yup. Mark is part of the track and field team right? And one day, one of our teammates started to call him Bambi. And it kinda stuck after a while..." Denny grinned at Mark.

Mark face turned even redder. He was speechless. Please don't let that nickname stick, he prayed silently. Please don't let it stick. He really, really, wanted to forget that people used to call him that in university.

"Hey Bambi. Your ears are turning red," Vaughn snorted, as he poked Mark's ear lightly. He had quite a lot of drinks already, and he felt pretty relaxed.

"Don't call me Bambi!" Mark hissed at Vaughn.

Vaughn snorted even louder.

"So...er, how fast can you run, Bambi?" Elliot smirked. He pushed his glasses up his nose with a delicate finger.

"Bambi...like the deer Bambi?" Pierre asked Denny.

"Oooh...I like that nickname, Bambi. It's so cute!" Julia swooned.

Mark covered his face with his hands, as the table roared with laughter. This first day didn't go as well as he had hoped for. This is a nightmare, he thought.

A little after midnight, Nick, the inn keeper, finally decided to kick the mostly drunk Welcoming Committee out.

"Okay, team, listen!" Mirabelle said. "It is your responsibility...to get your drunker partner home safely, okay?" She glanced around at the group. Pierre was leaning on Denny, and Denny was leaning on Elliot. Julia was a little red-faced, and was giggling uncontrollably. Vaughn was swaying as Mark caught his arm trying to steady the taller man.

"You are very muscular...hic! Do you work out? Hic!" Pierre asked Denny, while feeling up Denny's biceps.

"So, Elliot, could you please make sure that Denny gets home. Julia and I, will take Pierre. And Mark, please ensure that Vaughn gets home safely," Mirabelle said, prying Pierre off Denny.

Mark nodded wordlessly. His heart was thumping hard in his ears, and he hoped that no one else could hear it.

"But I wanna go home with Denny..." Pierre whined.

"See ya tomorrow, Bambi!" Denny waving enthusiastically. Then he lurched forward, bringing Elliot down with him. "Ugh...I don't feel so good..."

Mark was feeling buzzed, but obviously he was not as drunk as Vaughn who couldn't even stand up straight. His heart was still thumping hard, as he hailed a cab. Vaughn leaning on him, was making him feeling warm and uncomfortable.

"Vaughn, where is your house key? Take out your keys for me please," Mark said, as they stood in front of Vaughn's apartment. But Vaughn merely muttered something unintelligible. Mark sighed. This is awkward, he thought as he gently leaned the taller man against the wall, and searched Vaughn's pants and suit pockets for keys. He felt his face burning. Finally he found what he was looking for, and he unlocked the apartment door.

"Come on, Vaughn. We are almost there," Mark pulled Vaughn's arm around his neck to steady him, and stepped into Vaughn's apartment.

It was a bachelor apartment, somewhat clean and sparsely furnished. There was a sofa, a coffee table, a big bed, a big flat screen TV and a small bookcase. Mark dropped Vaughn on the bed. He sighed with relief. What the hell is Vaughn made of, he thought. That guy is so heavy. Vaughn grumbled about something before finally passing out.

After a moment of hesitation, Mark removed Vaughn's shoes, and loosened the other man's tie. He grunted as he rolled Vaughn over, and struggled to remove his suit jacket.

Then Mark walked to the closet to hung the suit jacket. He lined Vaughn's shoes neatly by the door. He glanced back at Vaughn for one last time, before he finally left, and closed the door behind him.

Mark decided to walk back home to sober up. The spring night was breezy and cloudless. As he walked, Mark thought of his high school days. He was fourteen, going on fifteen, just starting the ninth grade, when he laid his eyes on Vaughn for the first time. Vaughn was eighteen, and was in his final year of high school. There was a rumor that Vaughn was dating a guy named Will at that time. No, Mark shook his head. He recalled the look in Vaughn's violet eyes, as the silver-haired man glanced at Will. The look told Mark that it wasn't just a rumor.

Mark remembered his fourteen year old self thinking, wishing, with all his heart, that Vaughn would turn around, and look at him that way as well. But Vaughn had never seemed to notice him. Then Mark had found out that Vaughn had belonged to the school field and track team, so Mark had impulsively joined the track team as well.

He looked at the stars, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. Why am I thinking about this? After eight years? He wondered. And the funny thing was that, he didn't even remember me, Mark thought ruefully. He sighed.

Come on, get a grip, he told himself silently as he continued walking towards his own apartment. You are a grown man, and you have a career now. You can't let your boyhood's first crush to get in a way. Just go to work, do your job, and you will be fine, he told himself. There is a reason why it is called "First Love", Mark thought. It implies that it did not last, doesn't it? It implies that it is just one of many...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: A Day With Witchkin

Chapter 2: A Day With Witchkin

The next morning, Mark woke up feeling a little woozy. He gulped down a painkiller pill with a tall glass of water, and decided to go for a run. He put on an old t-shirt, baseball cap, shorts, and laced up his running shoes. Just a short run today, he thought, three miles. I will feel better after three miles. He opened his apartment door, and bounded down the stairs.

He pounded the pavement in easy, practiced jog for a few blocks around his apartment. It took him a little more than twenty minutes to run three miles that morning. Not bad considering the mild hangover he was having, but it was far from amazing, Mark thought. He was now back outside his apartment building after his run, stretching, and gulping down water. Yup, his head definitely feel better, he thought.

"Huh..." Mark lurched forward, as something suddenly hit him from behind, causing him to lose his balance, and was about to fall. Then a hand caught his arm, and steadied him.

"So...sorry," A voice said. "I was in a hurry. I did not mean to bump into you," The voice said again.

Mark turned around, to see a tall young man with longish, light brown hair and light brown eyes, looming over him.

"I am fine. Don't worry...er..." Mark looked down, and realized that the young man's hand was still clutching his sweaty arm. "You can let go now. I am okay, really...and I am kind of sweaty..."

"So...sorry". The young man blushed, and let go of Mark's arm. "Hey, I know you. You live in unit 207, right?" The young man peered at Mark. "I am your neighbor. I live in unit 208, across from you".

"Is that so? Nice to meet you, neighbor. I am Mark," Mark wiped his hand on his shorts, and then offered it for a handshake.

"Seth," the young man shook Mark's hand. "You graduated from Sunshine Island University this year, right? I have seen you around the campus before. I am going for my fourth year in the Fall".

"Yes, that's right. I graduated this year from SIU. I am working now".

"Where do you work?"

"The Welcoming Committee...Oh..!" Mark looked at his watch. "I am sorry, Seth. But I have to go and get ready for work. Don't want to be late on my second day of work, you know. See you around!" Mark waved, and raced towards the apartment building, not looking back.

Mark showered, shaved, and brushed his teeth, before he finally put on a clean set of underwear, shirt, pants and socks. He knotted his tie quickly, in front of the mirror, before putting on his suit. Then he stuffed a toast in his mouth as he reached out for his keys. He slid his feet into his black loafer shoes, slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, across his chest, and ran out of his apartment.

"Morning," Mark greeted Vaughn as he arrived at his desk in the Welcoming Committee headquarters. Vaughn's desk was right beside Mark's.

Vaughn grunted. He continued staring at his coffee mug, not looking up. He looked a little rough. Must be having a nasty hangover, Mark thought as he eyed his partner. He reached into his bag, and took out a couple of painkiller pills from a small bottle. He placed the pills on the desk, in front of Vaughn.

"Painkillers. Take them. You will feel better," Mark said. "I'll get you some water," he added, walking towards the office's kitchenette. He took out a glass from the kitchen cabinet, and filled it with water from the tap.

"Here," Mark handed the glass filled with water. Without saying anything, Vaughn took the glass and gulped the pills, chasing them down with water.

"Ah Mark, Vaughn, please come into my office," Mirabelle poked her head out of the opening of her office door.

As Mark and Vaughn stepped into her office, she gestured with her hand at the two empty chairs across her desk, "Please have a sit, dearie. I have an assignment for you two..." Mirabelle paused, looking at the two agents seating across the desk. "...you will be the security escort for Witchkin for today".

Vaughn groaned. "Not again. Come on, Chief. It is not our job to baby sit the Princess' niece. We are supposed to be taking care of foreign diplomats, not babysitting some local brat". There was exasperation in his voice.

"Vaughn dear, how many times do I have to tell you that you need to work on your attitude? Besides, the Witch Princess is our loyal and biggest supporter. It does not take much to take care of Witchkin for a day," Mirabelle glared at Vaughn. "In any case, I am not asking you. I am ordering you. This is your assignment for the day," she shuffled papers around her desk. "Witchkin will be here in few minutes. Today, she is your responsibility. That's all". She nodded at the agents to dismiss them.

Vaughn huffed, and rose from his seat, shoving back the chair a little roughly. He walked out of the office quickly.

As Mark and Vaughn walked back towards their desks, a little girl with blonde hair and crimson eyes entered the office area. She looked about ten years old.

"Witchkin! Good morning," Julia greeted the little girl. "How are you today?"

"Fine," Witchkin scowled at Julia. She wasn't feeling fine at all. As a matter of fact, she was sulking, because she didn't want to be here. Then she turned around as she realized that Vaughn had approached her.

"No..." Witchkin's face clearly showed her displeasure. "Don't tell me that I am stuck with you again," she whined. She covered her face with her hands.

"It wasn't my idea! You think I want to babysit a brat like you?" Vaughn glared at the little girl.

"Hi. Witchkin, right? My name is Mark," Mark crouched down on one knee, peering at the little girl. "Today, Vaughn and I are going to take you wherever you want to go. So, what do you want to do today? Do you want to go to The Amusement Park? Or The Aquarium, maybe?"

Witchkin looked up from her hands. She stared at Mark for a couple of second, not saying anything.

"Can...can we go to The Amusement Park, and then to The Aquarium?" Finally, Witchkin spoke. She had always wanted to go to both places, but her aunt, the Witch Princess, had never seemed to have the time to take her.

"Sure we can," Mark straightened himself up, and offered his hand to the little girl. "Let's go," he smiled at her as she took his hand. They walked out of the office hand in hand, with sulking Vaughn following behind them.

"Oh...and can we have Red Flower Mix Natto? And some ice cream?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>"That one! I want to ride that one!" Witchkin shrieked excitedly as she pointed at one of the roller coaster rides in The Sunshine Island Amusement Park.<p>

"Cool! Let's go!" Mark said, as he and the little girl both rushed towards the ride. Mark loved roller coaster rides, and he just couldn't believe that he would be able to goof off, and ride roller coaster all day, on company's dime. Lucky me, he thought, grinning like a kid on Christmas, as he rushed towards the ride. But then he stopped himself, and looked back at Vaughn who was trailing behind. There was a strange expression on Vaughn's face, and Vaughn had looked a little green.

"Er...you can wait here if you don't want to go on the ride, you know," Mark said to the taller man.

"Are you scared of roller coaster?" Witchkin asked, smirking. There was a glint in her eyes.

"Of course not. I'll go," Vaughn snapped. He didn't like roller coaster rides. As a matter of fact, he was terrified of roller coasters. However, the one thing that he couldn't stand more than the roller coaster rides, was people thinking that he was afraid of something, especially if the people in question were little brats, like Witchkin.

So the three of them lined up for the ride, and soon enough they found themselves fastened into into their seats in a cart by a steel bar. Then the cart started with a jerk, and started to climb and climb, until at the very top...

"Weee...!" Witchkin shrieked as the roller coaster plunged from great heights, heading for its first loop around. She and Mark both have their arms in the air, relishing the adrenalin jolt, that free fall feeling. Vaughn however, clutched at the steel bar that secured him into his seat, and shut his eyes tight. I am going to die, he thought, as his stomach churned.

"That was fun!" Witchkin said, after the ride was over. "Oooh, now I want to go on that one..." Witchkin pulled Mark's hand towards another ride.

They went on a couple more rides after that.

Mark, who kept glancing at Vaughn, thought that the other man was looking greener and greener after every ride. Tsk, what a stubborn man, Mark thought, he ought to stop going on these rides if he didn't like them. It was obvious to Mark that Vaughn wasn't enjoying himself.

"Now...which ride should we go next? How about that one?" Witchkin pointed at the tallest ride in The Amusement Park. Mark heard Vaughn gasped, and he had felt sorry for his partner.

"Hey Witchkin. Want to get some Natto or ice cream?" Mark asked the little girl.

Witchkin's eyes widened. "Yeah! I wanna...can I get Natto _and_ ice cream? can I?"

"Of course," Mark answered. Then he turned to Vaughn, "Stay here. Sit. I'll get you some water".

Vaughn watched Mark and Witchkin eating their Red Flower Mix Natto and ice cream scones, sitting side by side on a park bench. The little girl chattered happily at Mark, which caused the blond man to smile or chuckle politely from time to time. Vaughn himself sat on a park bench across from them, sipping his water, grateful that he wasn't on a roller coaster ride right now.

How can these two eat something after all that stomach churning rides? Vaughn wondered. His own stomach was turning inside out, and he knew that he would most likely puke his guts out if he had tried to eat something. He watched Mark licking his ice cream with fascination, his pink tongue darting in and out...

Vaughn shook his head. What the hell am I thinking, he thought. Those rides really messed up my head, he thought.

"If you still want to go to The Aquarium, I think we should head there now, Witchkin. What do you think?" Mark said, glancing sideways at the little girl sitting beside him.

"Yeah, I wanna go! Let's go," Witchkin said, looking up from her ice cream. There were spots of ice cream on her face.

Mark heard Vaughn breathed a sigh of relief, and he couldn't help but smirked.

"Here," Mark offered Witchkin his clean handkerchief. "There is some ice cream on your face..."

* * *

><p>"They are just so pretty," Witchkin pressed her hands and her face onto the glass of a huge aquarium, watching the schools of fish swimming around. The glass in front of her face was fogging from her breath. She looked at the foggy glass, and started to draw a fish on it with her finger.<p>

"Yeah, they are," Mark agreed softly. He stood a few feet behind Witchkin, watching the beautiful fish danced in front of him. That was what he had always thought: beautiful, colorful fish dancing in the water, free and agile, orchestrated like a symphony, by an invisible maestro. He loved going to The Sunshine Island Aquarium. Whenever he felt blue, or flustered, he would head to The Aquarium. He would sit for hours, watching the fish, mesmerized, until he forgot whatever it was that had perturbed or upset him. He would feel better after, more often than not.

"You know Witchkin, The Aquarium is my most favorite place in all Sunshine Island," Mark said to the little girl.

"Really?" The little girl's eyes widen, as she turned her head to look at Mark. "It's my favorite too," she said.

"The fish look as if they are dancing, aren't they?" Mark whispered, still being mesmerized.

Witchkin turned to face Mark. She was deep in thought. Then she nodded. She had decided.

"Mark..." she clutched at the fabric of Mark's suit, around his wrist.

"Hm?" Mark asked absently. He made an effort to peel his eyes off the fish, and turned his attention to the little girl in front of him

"One day, when I am older, I am going to marry you," Witchkin said.

"What?" Mark jerked back. He couldn't believe his ears. "Uh...but...but...I...I am too old for you," Mark stuttered. His face was turning crimson. He could hear Vaughn snorted. "Uh...and I think someone your own age is more appropriate for you," Mark added, trying to regain his composure.

Witchkin thought of what Mark had said. Well, there is Charlie, she thought of her friend. She could marry Charlie...But then she shook her head stubbornly.

"No," Witchkin pouted. She crossed her arms in front of her. "I have decided that I am going to marry you when I am older".

"uh...but...but..."

"You are not going to marry him. You heard what he said. He is too old for you," Vaughn said, his hand patted Mark briefly on the shoulder. Mark felt his face burning even more, as he felt Vaughn's hand.

"Whatever, " Witchkin said, rolling her eyes. "I already made up my mind".

"Witchkin, how about if we go back to the office? It's almost time for you to go home," Mark said, looking at his watch. Yup, it was almost time to take Witchkin back to the Welcoming Committee headquarter. Thank goddess, Mark sighed with relief.

Witchkin thought about it. "Okay, " she said. "But can I come and visit you in the office sometimes?" She asked Mark as the three of them heading out.

Mark sighed. For a moment, he wasn't sure what to say. "I guess so...If your aunt doesn't mind," he said, finally.

At the office, they found that the Witch Princess was already there, waiting to pick up her niece. She thanked Mark and Vaughn for taking care of Witchkin, and bid them goodbye.

"Good job...Bambi," Vaughn said. The edge of his mouth curved into a little smirk, as he saw how red Mark's ears became as soon as he called Mark by his nickname. "But you owe me a lunch for making me go on those rides..." he added.

Mark's heart was thumping hard inside his chest.

"What? I didn't make you," Mark turned, and glared at Vaughn, hoping that no one else could hear that deafening thump.

"Going to The Amusement Park was your idea," Vaughn said. "So you are taking me out to lunch tomorrow. Your treat, Bambi," he continued, as he sauntered away.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: How to Entertain A Princess

Chapter 3: How to Entertain a Princess

The next morning, Mark was walking into the office, feeling nervous. Today he was supposed to take Vaughn out for lunch.

Why do I get myself work up so much over lunch? Mark wondered. It is just lunch between coworkers. As partners, working together closely, obviously they would need to get to know each other better, he reasoned. Yeah, that's it. Stop being so anxious, he told himself.

As soon as Mark got to his desk however, Mirabelle poked her head out through the opening of her office door.

"Team! Meeting room, now," Mirabelle gestured with her head as she walked out of her office, towards the conference room.

"Alright, everybody is here? Good," Mirabelle looked around the room, making sure that all her staff were in and seated.

"Princess Ann and Princess Karen from the Mineral Town will be arriving in two days for a visit. They will be staying here for a few days. So Elliot, Denny, call the Mineral Town people, and asked them all the details of the princesses' preferred accommodations. Mark, Vaughn, go over the security details with the City Guards. Pierre, please prepare a press release. Julia, please order lunch. We are going to work through lunch for the next two days. Okay, go team!" Mirabelle beamed.

The Welcoming Committee headquarter buzzed with activity. Phones were ringing non-stop, keyboards clacking in the background, printers humming, producing reams of documents. Visiting princesses always made big news in Sunshine Island, especially since the Mineral Town princesses were supposedly young and beautiful.

I guess this is where this guy really shines, Mark thought as he surreptitiously watched Vaughn doing his work. Vaughn was decisive, organized, and efficient, with no-nonsense attitude. He was a force to be reckoned with, as he cut through the city bureaucrats. Mark thought that Vaughn was really quite amazing...

"Bambi! Don't just sit there spacing out! Come and help me here!" Vaughn barked.

Mark jumped. "Uh...so...sorry..."

So two days went by quickly, at a frantic pace. Mark ran around making phone calls, typing, printing, as fast as he could, as Vaughn kept barking orders at him. The promise of lunch had been forgotten amidst all the work that needed to be done.

At the end of the second day, Denny suggested that the team go out for drinks and food, and everyone had agreed enthusiastically, except Mark, because he had felt exhausted. He and Vaughn had put in overtime hours yesterday and today, so all Mark wanted to do was to go home and crash. He bid everyone goodnight, left the office, and headed home on foot.

As Mark approached his apartment unit, he saw his neighbour, Seth, sitting in the hallway, beside Mark's door, with his back leaning against the wall.

"Seth, hi. Er...what are you doing?"

Seth got up to his feet. "Hey, Mark, I was waiting for you. I want to tell you something".

"Oh yeah? What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that I applied for a part-time job at the Welcoming Committee".

"Good for you. I hope you get it," Mark said, as he unlocked his door.

"Thanks," Seth smiled. "So if anyone ask, put in a good word for me, okay?"

"Sure. Will do. Anyway, good night," Mark nodded at Seth. He was really tired, and couldn't wait to collapse on his bed. He didn't want to have a long conversation with his neighbour in the hallway. He opened his apartment door, and walked in.

"Ah...yes, good night..." Seth said, as Mark closed the door in front of him...

* * *

><p>Princess Ann and Princess Karen flashed a perfect white smile as all the reporters and photographers took their pictures. The Mineral Town princesses were sitting demurely on the sofa in their hotel suite sitting area.<p>

"Alright. Thank you everyone. That's it for the day. Please pick up a copy of your press release on your way out," Vaughn shepherded everyone out of the suite. He closed the door behind them.

Mark just couldn't believe his luck. He was meeting a real life princess! This is _the_ best job in the world, he thought. The Mineral Town princesses were indeed beautiful, and Mark had thought that their dresses were the most elegant outfits he had ever seen. He suddenly felt a little uncouth. I bet they were very cultured and refined...

"Damn, I am parched! You! Where can a gal get a fucking drink around here?" Karen piped out, pointing at Mark.

"Excuse me? Did you say a fu...er, a drink?" Mark didn't think he had heard it correctly.

"Yeah, is there any good bar in Sunshine Island? I am really thirsty," Karen answered. "And I need to get out of this shitty dress! Ugh! It's really uncomfortable".

"Yeah, me too. Why did we agree to wear this stupid dress anyway?" Ann chimed in.

Mark couldn't believe his ears. "Do princesses usually talk like this?" He whispered to Vaughn.

Vaughn smirked. "You can't believe the stereotype, Bambi. Princesses are just humans after all".

"Well, Your Highness, I am sure that you would like to change, so we'll leave you now. We'll be back in an hour to take you to the Inn for dinner and drinks," Vaughn addressed Karen and Ann, as he steered Mark out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ah, so this is what princesses prefer to wear, Mark thought as he eyed the outfits that Karen and Ann were now sporting. Ann was wearing a t-shirt and denim overall. Karen was wearing a t-shirt, shorts and a pink vest. They don't look like princesses at all, Mark thought. As a matter of fact, they looked more like girls next door...<p>

"Alright! Party time!" Karen and Ann squealed in unison. Mark, Vaughn, Karen and Ann were now sitting in the Inn with food and drinks. The Inn was crowded and noisy. People were talking, laughing loudly, over clinks of utensils and glasses.

"Let's see who can drink the most!" Karen shouted over the din of the Inn.

"Uh...Vaughn and I are working. We are not supposed to dri..." Mark started.

"You are on, Your Highness". Vaughn cut Mark off.

"But..." Mark was about to protest.

"Drinking is part of this particular mission, Bambi," Vaughn said.

"Bambi?" Karen and Ann stared at Mark in disbelief. Then the two princesses burst in a gaudy laugh.

Here we go again, Mark, aka "Bambi", thought. Suddenly the idea of drinking on the job seemed like a good idea, so he raised his hand to order a stiff drink...

"Does she always drink this much?" Mark slurred at Ann, a couple of hours later. He was looking at Karen who was still downing her drinks like there was no tomorrow. His eyesight blurred for a second or two. He supported his head with his hands, elbows resting on the table. He tried to count how many empty glasses were in front of him, but his brain was a little foggy, so he had lost count after three.

"Yup..." Ann said. "Bambi..." she giggled as she tried to touch Mark's nose with her finger. Unfortunately, due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed, she nearly poked Mark's eye instead.

"Gaah...I am pathetic..."Ann started to whine. "You probably think that I am the ugliest princess ever, right Bambi?" She leaned on Mark drunkenly.

"Who?...ugh...I think you're pretty..." Mark said slowly. It took a lot of effort for him to slur...er, string words together.

"...The stupid things they wanted me to do: dance lessons, flower arranging lessons! Ugh! I really suck at those! And I hate those dresses! I really can't stand them...Waah, why do I have to be born a princess?" Ann's eyes watered. She covered her face with her hands.

"You can...wear whatever you like...do whatever you like..." Mark mumbled. "Vaughn said princess is human. Human can do whatever she likes..." Mark explained. The logic made perfect sense to him. "Right, Vaughn?" Mark tried to focus his blurry eyes on his partner across the table.

"No more..." Vaughn muttered. He put his head on the table, and closed his eyes. His head was spinning. He just couldn't keep up with Princess Karen.

"Wimps!" Karen scoffed. She waved at Nick the Innkeeper for more drinks. But then she changed her mind. "I wanna go to the beach," she said.

"Right now?" Vaughn tried to raise his head. "But it's almost midnight". He looked at Mark, "Bambi, you okay?"

"Don't call me Bambi!" Mark hissed.

"I always go to the beach at midnight. And I am the princess! If I say we go to the beach, then we are going to the beach!" Karen rose quickly. She swayed a little as she got up. She put her hand on the table to steady herself. Then she pulled Vaughn up to his feet. "Ann, help Mark. Come on. We are going to the beach. Vaughn here, hold on to this wine bottle..."

* * *

><p>"I love the beach! Woo!" Karen yelled. She took the wine bottle from Vaughn, and took a big gulp. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and handed the bottle to Ann, who also took a big gulp.<p>

Mark lay on his back on the sand, and stared at the stars. He could hear Ann and Karen chatting lively.

"Oh..." Mark said, suddenly trying to sit up. He pointed to the sky. "A falling star! Quick Your Highness, make a wish..."

"Where? Ah there! I..I wish...I wish someone will like me for who I really am!" Ann blurted out. "...Oops!" She covered her mouth with her hand, as soon as she realized that she had blurted out loud. Her face was turning beet red.

"I wish I know how to tell Rick that I really, really like him," Karen said, frowning. "That dude is really clueless. Just pissed me off. Shit! Why am I telling you this?" She glared at Mark, red-faced.

Mark let out a short laugh. "Because there is a falling star. Your wish won't come true if you don't say it out loud!"

"Really?" Ann asked.

"Yup..." Mark lay back down on the sand. He closed his eyes. And I wish...I wish he will remember, Mark thought. But he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Not with Vaughn lying on the sand just a few feet away.

Ann jumped to her feet. "I wish someone will like me for who I really am. And not because I am the Mineral Town princess!" She shouted at the midnight sky. Then she had felt exhilarated. She felt alive. She shouted her wish once more. Yeah, she had a good feeling that her wish would come true.

That night, Ann didn't know that someone else had listened to her shouting her wish at the beach. A young man with a long brown hair and brown eyes, was sitting in the darkness by himself, hidden from the view. That night, he was feeling sorry for himself, for the unfairness of life. Then he had heard a girl shouting, and for some unknown reasons, her voice had drawn him out of his sad musings.

Mineral Town, huh, Cliff thought, as he looked at the pretty, red-haired girl. Maybe I should visit that place sometimes...

End of Chapter 3


	4. Ch 4: How to Eat Lunch with Your Partner

Author's note: I am switching to Canadian way to spell, so this chapter may look as if it has a spelling error but it is really just the way we Canadian spell. Don't be alarmed :o)

Chapter 4: How to Eat Lunch With Your Partner

"This is the problem with you, Vaughn! I don't feel as if you care about me. Do you even like me?" The voice coming through Vaughn's cellphone, had sounded exasperated. It was a week after the Mineral Town princesses had gone home. Karen had managed to drink the island dry, and Ann, Vaughn thought, had sounded much more cheerful than she did on the first night.

Vaughn's voice was calm, a little cold even. He had just arrived in the office that morning when his cellphone rang. "I am at work right now, Adam. Can we talk about this later?" He said, as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"No. Because we are through! I have enough of you!" Adam said.

"I am so..." Vaughn started before he realized that Adam had hung up.

Tsk, Vaughn thought. Another one broke up with me, he shrugged. Another one told me that I didn't care. He tapped his cellphone lightly to his lips. Deep down he had to admit that Adam was right, he did not care for Adam as much as Adam seemed to care for him. Adam was the one who had approached him, and asked Vaughn out. And even at the moment, as Adam broke up with him, he could not honestly say that he felt sorry or upset. Why is that? Vaughn wondered. His mind wandered back to his high school days. I haven't really cared for anyone else since, he thought. Thinking like this, his mood started to darkened. Oh sure, he had gone out with few men since his high school days, but he hadn't felt...He raked his hair with his hand. Does this mean I could never fall in love again?

Then Vaughn's eyes caught Mark entering the office area with another man at his tail. He watched as Mark led the taller man towards Mirabelle's office, chatting and smiling. Afterwards, Mark had waved goodbye, before walking towards his own desk.

"Who is that?" Vaughn asked Mark.

"That's the new part-timer, Seth. He is also my neighbour".

"I see. A good friend of yours?" Vaughn reached for a brown folder lying on his desk.

Mark put his bag into his desk drawer. "No, not really. I have just met him a couple of weeks ago".

"You still owe me lunch, you know," Vaughn said with a low voice, frowning at the blond.

Mark's face turned red. "I...I know. I was going to suggest that today we have lunch together".

"Tsk...good thing you remember. Because I was going to tell you that you owe me another one if you had forgotten," Vaughn had sounded annoyed. "Oh, and Bambi?" He glared at Mark. "The report you wrote had a lot of mistakes! Didn't you pay attention when I told you what to do?" He smacked Mark's head with the brown folder he was holding. "Fix it. And you better fix it fast. Because if I have to miss lunch today, you are going to owe me another one". He dropped the folder on Mark's desk.

"Ah..." Mark touched his head where Vaughn had smacked him. His ears were turning red, and there was a horrified look on his face. "Okay...okay, I'll fix it", he said as he quickly booted his computer up, and started his work.

Vaughn rose from his seat, and walked towards the office kitchenette to get coffee. There was a small smile on his face. For some reasons, his mood had lightened...

* * *

><p>"I recommend the smoothie," Vaughn said to Mark. "It's pretty good here". He took off his suit jacket and draped it over his chair, before he sat. Mark took off his suit jacket as well, before he sat across the table from Vaughn. They were sitting in a small cafe, called Haila's Cafe, across from the office for lunch. That afternoon, the cafe was packed with customers. Every table was occupied.<p>

"What would you like today?" A waitress placed a couple of glasses of iced water on the table.

"I'll have the cream croquette and the fruit smoothie," Vaughn said.

"Fried rice and the fruit smoothie for me". Mark said, handing the menu back to the waitress.

"Be right up".

Mark sipped his water. "So..um, why do you want to work for the Welcoming Committee?"

"It is a good paying, high profile job, with a lot of potential for advancement, so..." Vaughn shrugged. "How about you?"

"Well, it seems like a fun job. You meet people from different countries, and you get to take them to fun places..." Mark stopped abruptly. Then he started to fidget nervously.

"I saw your bio. You went to Island of Happiness University, right? Why didn't you go to SIU?" Mark asked.

"Personal reason", Vaughn responded brusquely. He didn't elaborate.

"Ah...I see..." Mark looked like as if he didn't know what else to say.

The waitress came by with a tray. She placed the croquette and a smoothie in front of Vaughn, and the fried rice and another smoothie in front of Mark.

What's up with him? Vaughn wondered. Mark was fidgeting, looking nervous and...looking sad? Vaughn frowned. Then an idea formed in his head. He waived the waitress back.

"Can we have this lunch packed to go?"

"Sure, I will be back with some containers".

"Huh? Do you have to go back to the office or something?" Mark asked with a small voice.

Vaughn shook his head. "No. Come with me..." He stood, and put his suit jacket back on.

The waitress came back, packed their lunch into plastic containers, and stuffed the containers into two plastic bags. Mark left enough money for the meal and tips on the table, and the two men took their take out lunch and exited the cafe. Vaughn walked quickly through the streets of Sunshine Island, with Mark following him, towards...

"The Aquarium? We are going to The Aquarium?" Mark asked in disbelief. He quickened his pace, trying to keep up with Vaughn's long legs.

"Yeah. It's your favourite place in all Sunshine Island, isn't it?"

Mark blushed. "Oh that. You remember..."

Yes, for some reasons, I remember everything you said, Vaughn thought, why is that? He glanced at Mark. He could see that the shorter man had relaxed noticeably.

"You were feeling nervous in that cafe, weren't you? So I thought that if we have lunch here, you will be able to relax a little..." Vaughn said.

"Ah..." Mark looked stunned. "Heh...thanks!" Then he flashed a smile at Vaughn.

That smile, Vaughn's breath caught. Then, as if a flood gate in Vaughn's head had been flung opened, memories came rushing in. The high school field and track team practice! There was this ninth grade kid who seemed to follow him around. A short, blond kid with huge green eyes. He recalled how he had caught the kid looking at him with sadness in his eyes a couple of times. However, one day, he had caught the kid smiled. Will had given the boy a can of soda, and the boy had smiled in return. One little smile. But that one little smile had changed the kid's face from dreary to sweet...

Vaughn looked at the fish in that giant aquarium for a moment in silence. Mark was right, the fish were beautiful, and...calming. Vaughn had never thought of the fish that way: calming. But there was indeed something hypnotizing, something serene, about the way they were fleeting around. Now Vaughn could see why The Aquarium was Mark's favourite place. He felt as if it was about to become his favourite too.

"Mark. We are partners, right? You don't need to be nervous around me. Just be yourself. I mean it," Vaughn met Mark's eyes. "At work, if there is anything you don't understand, ask me. You can ask me anything".

Mark looked as if he was stunned once more. His ears were turning red. "Okay..." he said finally, with a sheepish smile.

One little smile, Vaughn thought. Then without thinking, he blurted out, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. You mean Saturday tomorrow?"

Vaughn sighed. "Yes, Bambi. Tomorrow, Saturday".

"I...I don't have any plan yet".

"Want to go to the movie? I was supposed to see a movie with...someone tomorrow, but that person cancelled. And I already bought two tickets".

"Er...sure..."

"Meet me at the movie theatre, at three o'clock. Don't be late, or you are buying me dinner".

"Okay..." Mark hesitated for a second or two. Then he said, "...Er, since you said I can ask you anything...can I ask you something?"

Vaughn looked at Mark questioningly. "Shoot", he said.

"Can you stop calling me Bambi?" Mark was looking hopeful.

Vaughn snorted. "Nice try. Nope. I like calling you Bambi".

End of Chapter 4 

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please let me know if you like the way the story is written so far. I appreciate any feedback. Thanks.


	5. Ch 5: How to Spend Weekend in the Island

Author's note: Revised to add few lines.

Chapter 5: How To Spend a Weekend in the Island

_"I figured it is a good paying, high profile job, with a lot of potential for advancement, so..." Vaughn shrugged. "How about you?"_

_"Well, it seems like a fun job. You meet people from different countries and you get to take them to fun places..."_

Mark sighed, as he recalled the lunch conversation he had with Vaughn yesterday. Why did I have to say something stupid like that, he wondered. He wished that he had said something more mature, using words like "advancement" or "potential", instead of using the word "fun". He looked at himself in the mirror. Vaughn is so out of my league, Mark concluded. Why is he asking me to go to see a movie with him today? He frowned at his own face in the mirror. Well, Vaughn did say that he already bought two tickets...

Mark wondered why Vaughn had gone away to study after high school. He wondered if Will had something to do with it. Does Vaughn still like Will? Mark pondered. What kind of trouble am I getting myself into? Mark thought. I still have to work with that guy. He sighed again. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to feel happy, or troubled, about going to the movie with Vaughn today...

Then he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Coming! Give me a minute," he put a shirt on, and opened the door.

"Morning" Seth greeted him.

"Hey morning, neighbour! What's up?"

"I am going to the mall today. Would you like to come along?"

"I can't today. I am going to see a movie with Vaughn. Sorry".

Seth peered at Mark closely, frowning. "You are hanging out with your coworker in the weekend?"

Mark was turning crimson. "Well, he had bought two tickets, you see. Then his date cancelled," Mark was trying to explain.

"I see...how about tomorrow? I am going fishing with Denny and Elliot tomorrow, would you like to come?"

"Sure, I'll go. But I...I actually have never fished before. And, I don't actually have a fishing rod". Mark felt pretty lame. He had lived in this island almost all of his life, and yet he had never tried fishing, the island's most favourite past time activity.

Seth let out a short chuckle. "I'll lend you one of my fishing rods. And I'll teach you how to fish. It's pretty easy. How is that?"

"Cool. You are on".

Seth waved. "Alright, see you tomorrow, say around ten in the morning?"

* * *

><p>Vaughn was already waiting by the movie theatre when Mark finally arrived that afternoon. "Over here, Bambi!" He shouted.<p>

"Hey, don't be so loud when you are calling me Bambi!" Mark glared at Vaughn.

Vaughn ignored his protest. "Here is your ticket. The movie is about to start. Come on". He handed Mark a movie ticket. "Do you want anything to drink? Popcorn?"

"How about if I buy you a drink and popcorn?" Mark offered. Because, if Vaughn pays for everything, it would feel like a damn date, Mark thought.

"Fine. Get me a milkshake. Strawberry. No popcorn..."

After the movie, they decided to have dinner at the Inn.

"So what do you think of the movie?" Vaughn asked Mark.

"I like it. Funny, I didn't think that I will like this kind of movie, but I did. I really like the special effects. And the twist at the end! I didn't see that coming".

"Yes, the director of this movie is really famous for those special effects. And you are right, the ending was a surprise..."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Princess Ann called me yesterday," Mark said.

Vaughn raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She wanted to tell me that there is a new guy in town. Just arrived. His name is Cliff. And he is super duper cute in a shy guy kind of way. No joke. Her exact words," Mark let out a short chuckle.

The edge of Vaughn's mouth curved into a little smile. "Maybe her wish did come true".

"Yup, guess so," Mark said, as he forked a piece of food into his mouth.

"Did you wish for anything, Bambi?" Vaughn leaned across the table towards Mark. His elbows rested on the table.

Mark let out a little sharp breath, as he almost choked on his food. But he quickly recovered. He made sure that he swallowed the food in his mouth completely, before saying, "No. No, I didn't". His face started to burn, and his heart started to race.

"Liar," Vaughn said with a low voice, as he leaned back. But he didn't push further.

"How about you? Did you wish for anything?" Mark asked in a small voice. He didn't look at Vaughn.

"Nope. I don't believe in falling star..."

They continued chatting at a comfortable pace during dinner, mostly talking about work, coworkers, the foreign VIPs. They talked a little about their university and high school days. After dinner, they said goodbye in front of the Inn.

"By the way, thanks for buying dinner..." Mark said sheepishly, as they were standing outside the Inn. Mark had offered to pay his half of the check, but Vaughn had insisted that the dinner would be his treat.

Vaughn shrugged. "No problem. You were on time, so..." He stood there for a moment, not saying anything. Then he said, "Well, see you on Monday, Bambi", as he turned abruptly, and started to walk away, which left Mark wondering if he had said something wrong. Mark sighed. He watched Vaughn's back as the other man walking away for a second or two, before he turned, and started to walk in the opposite direction. His head bowed, and his hands stuffed in his pockets.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, the weather was perfect: warm and sunny, with a slight cooling breeze. Mark and Seth walked towards Seth's favourite fishing spot, chatting amiably. They chatted mostly about SIU and Seth's studies. As they got closer to the fishing location, they spotted Denny and Elliot.<p>

"Yo, Bambi! So you have finally decided to learn how to fish, huh?" Denny waved at them. Elliot also waved at them briefly, and then he went back struggling with his fishing rod.

"Yup. Seth is going to teach me how to fish today".

"Cool! I am trying to teach Elliot how to fish too," Denny flashed a big grin. "Hey, Seth. How are ya?" Denny greeted the other man as he took the fishing rod that Elliot was struggling with. "Give me that. I'll fix it for you".

"Fine," Seth beamed back at Denny. He set down the fishing rods that he was carrying on the ground. He prepped one of the fishing rod and gave it to Mark.

"Watch me. It's really easy," Seth cast his own fishing rod into the river. Mark followed Seth's example, and cast his fishing rod as well. "Now, we just wait until the fish bite. Pretty easy huh?" Seth lowered himself to sit on the ground. Mark sat beside him. "When you feel the rod started to shake or twitch, you reel it in, like this," Seth demonstrated.

So Denny, Elliot, Mark and Seth sat, in a row, chatting, joking around, on that lazy Sunday morning.

"Denny...um...my fishing rod is tangled again...sorry..." Elliot was turning crimson. He pushed his glasses up his nose nervously. "I...I am really clumsy, sorry..."

"Hey, no worries. No big deal," Denny chuckled. "Here, lemme fix it for you...there. Try it again".

"Have you thought of what you are going to do after you graduate?" Mark asked Seth. "Are you going to find a job here?"

"Well, I was thinking of going for graduate study at Island of Happiness U, but I am not so sure anymore..." Seth kept his eyes on his fishing rod.

"Oh yeah, why not?" Mark glanced sideways at the taller man.

"Well...there is someone I like. So, now I am thinking of staying here after I graduate and get a job..."

"Oh yeah, who...Oh!" The fishing rod in Mark's hand started to twitch. "I think I got something!" Mark cried as he jumped onto his feet. He tried to reel it in, but whatever it was that he caught was fighting back, and hard. "Ugh..." Mark lurched forward, as the rod was being pulled forward. Then a pair of hands grabbed his fishing rod from behind him, and helped him pulled.

The combined strength of Mark and Seth yanked a huge fish out of water, and Seth quickly reeled it in as Mark held on the fishing rod with all his strength.

"Look at how big it is!" Mark's eyes widen, as he eyed the fish he had just caught. Then he realized that Seth was standing behind him, very close behind him, Seth's chest touching Mark's back. Seth was still clutching Mark's fishing rod with both of his hands. Mark turned his face, and was about to say something, when Seth abruptly let go. Seth's face was turning crimson.

"That is a good size," Denny said. "Congrats! You are no longer a fishing virgin!" He patted Mark's back, grinning. "Now, if only we can find you a date..."

"Hey, hey! What are you saying?" Mark glared at Denny.

"I am saying, when did the last time you go on a date, Bambi?" Denny raised his eyebrows.

Mark wrinkled his forehead, trying to remember, "Er...well..."

"Funny. I always thought that you are the kind of person who is getting asked out a lot," Seth frowned.

"Oh, no...no," Mark waved his hands. "Denny is popular. I am not".

Denny put his arm around Mark. "Few guys and a girl, if I remember, did ask this guy out in university. But he turned them down, " Denny told Seth. "No, wait. You went out with one of the guys, right? But it didn't last long. You are too picky, if you asked me". Denny looked at Mark closely. "But now that I am thinking about it. Didn't you have someone you like already or something? Is that why?"

Mark's face turned red. "Why...why are we suddenly talking about this?" He looked at his fish again, and an idea formed in his head. "Hey, why don't you guys come over to my place for lunch? I am going to make grilled fish. What do you say?"

Denny smirked. "Are you trying to change the subject, Bambi?"

"Are you saying that you don't want a free lunch, Denny?" Mark retorted.

"Oh, fine. Come on Elliot, let's pack up the fishing rods. Mark is gonna make us lunch," Denny said.

"Alright, but first we need to drop by the grocery store. I need to get a few items".

* * *

><p>"That was pretty good lunch! Thanks Mark," Denny patted his stomach. They were sitting around a small kitchen table in Mark's apartment.<p>

"I guess you are a pretty good at this," Elliot said.

"Well, I can only make simple stuff actually. When you live on your own for a while, you have to learn how to cook, or you'll starve. Especially when I was a student, I didn't have a lot of money, so I couldn't go out to eat all the time," Mark responded, with a small smile.

"Living on your own sounds like fun. I wish I can live on my own. But my mom and my sister wouldn't let me..." Elliot said.

Mark sipped his tea. "It's not as fun as you think. It gets lonely sometimes when you are on your own".

"Where do your family live, Mark?" Seth asked.

"My parents passed away when I was young, so I moved to Sunshine Island to live with my aunt. She passed away in my second year in university".

"Ah...I...I am sorry..." Seth was red-faced.

"Don't be. I am okay. I guess thanks to Denny. He was there for me when my aunt passed away".

Denny gave Mark a wide smile, "Don't mention it, Bambi. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Tsk..." Mark frowned. "Now If only I can get you to stop calling me Bambi..."

Denny chuckled. "Naah...it's more fun this way...Don't you agree?" Denny elbowed Elliot, who was sitting beside him. Elliot nodded silently, but there was a small smile on his face. "By the way," Denny said, looking at Elliot. "What do you say if we leave this boring place, and go to my place? We can play some video games".

"Sure".

"Alright! Let's go". Denny and Elliot rose from their chairs.

"Thanks again for lunch! See you guys at work tomorrow!" Denny waved with a big grin, as he and Elliot left Mark's apartment.

"I guess I better get going too," Seth said, stepping out of Mark's apartment, and into the hallway.

"Thanks for teaching me how to fish today", Mark said. He stood by his door.

Seth turned and smiled. "Sure. We'll do it again sometimes okay?"

"Sure," Mark beamed back at Seth. He was about to close his door when Seth called out to him.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"If you feel like you need someone to talk to, feel free to come by my place. I mean, we live just across the hall from each other, right?" Seth's eyes met Mark's eyes. "I mean it. Come by anytime".

Mark was speechless for a second. "Heh...thanks, Seth," finally he said, with a small smile. "See you tomorrow," he added, as he closed his apartment door.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Ch6: How to Entertain with Grace, or Not

Chapter 6: How to Entertain With Grace (Or Not)

On Monday, Mirabelle informed the team that a group of royal delegates would be coming from the Leaf Valley kingdom to attend a trade conference. Once again, the headquarter was thrown into frenzy, and this time it took the Welcoming Committee a little less than a month to organize. For close to a month, all that Mark and the rest of the crew could do was to get up in the morning, go to work, come home very late, and collapse.

Somewhere along the way, Mark and Vaughn had developed a lunchtime routine. They would have lunch together everyday, sometimes at the Inn, other times at the Haila's Cafe, and for a few times, they would have their lunch at The Aquarium. Sometimes, they would be accompanied by the rest of the Welcoming Committee, but often times, it would be just the two of them...

"Bambi, here is the final itinerary for the delegates," Denny handed Mark a piece of paper.

"Thanks," Mark scanned the paper as he sipped his coffee. "Pfft..." Mark sputtered his coffee. He leaned towards Vaughn's desk.

"Vaughn," Mark whispered, wiping the coffee off his face with a clean handkerchief. "Did you know that we are supposed to take the delegates to the Butterfly Pavilion?"

Vaughn peeled his eyes off his computer monitor, and turned his head towards Mark, giving him a puzzled look. "Yes, didn't I tell you about it?"

"You did. But...but do you know what the Butterfly Pavilion is?"

"Yes, of course. It's high class brothel. Very expensive. Very exclusive".

"Hey, keep your voice down," Mark hissed. "Have...have you been there?" He frowned at Vaughn.

"Of course, Bambi. I have been on this job longer than you have, you know".

Mark gasped in surprise.

Vaughn raised his eyebrows. "What? Don't tell me that you have never been in a brothel before?"

Mark rose from his seat. "Of course I haven't! I have never paid for sex!" He huffed. His face was burning, his voice rising.

"Me too! I have never paid for sex too! But it could be fun, you know. Can I come with you?" Denny poked his head out of his cubicle, grinning. Elliot, who was standing beside Denny, was covering his mouth with his hand, and turning red.

"I want to come too!" Pierre joined the conversation. "Hey, I think we should all go to the Butterfly Pavilion with Mark and Vaughn, what do you think?" he asked Seth. Seth, who was standing beside Pierre, looked as if he couldn't decide whether he should burst out laughing, or have a nosebleed.

Julia's voice rung. "Guys, I don't want to hear about your sex life. So shut it!"

"Okay, but can we hear about yours?" Denny retorted, still grinning.

"Shut up...!" Julia threw a pen at Denny. Her face was contorted, because she was trying hard not to laugh.

Mark's face was as red as a tomato. He sat back down.

"Relax, Bambi," Vaughn said with a low voice. "I didn't mean that. Just because I have been there, it doesn't mean that I have purchased anything. And I didn't imply that you have paid for sexual services, okay? If you really need to know, I was there to accompany delegates, something that you and I will have to do in our line of work. Not everyone wants to go to The Aquarium or The Amusement Park, you know".

"Hmph..." Mark huffed again, and went back to his work without saying anything.

Vaughn glanced at Mark sideways. Mark blushes so easily, he thought, I guess it's because his skin is so pale. Unconsciously, his eyes started to trace the contour of Mark's throat. Such a pale, slender neck...

Vaughn shook his head. I need more coffee, he thought, as he rose from his chair.

* * *

><p>Finally, the day of the trade conference had arrived. The trade conference was held in Regis' mansion, an industrial and mining magnate, the richest man in Sunshine Island.<p>

"Your tea, Your Lordship" Mark said to Lord Charles, one of the Leaf Valley delegates. He held the door opened for a young maid carrying the tea tray. The maid placed the tea tray on the coffee table in front of Charles, a handsome, red haired lord from Leaf Valley. Charles was sitting on a sofa in the great sitting room, taking a break from a long day of meetings.

"I'll pour the tea. Thank you," Mark nodded at the maid. She nodded in return, and walked out of the sitting room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"We ordered this special blend of Earl Grey tea. I hope you'll like it, Your Lordship" Mark spoke to Charles as he poured the tea into a delicate, fine china teacup.

Charles looked up from the documents he was reading, "Did you say Special blend of Earl Grey tea?"

"Yes, how do you take your tea, my Lord?"

"One sugar and a little bit of milk".

Charles watched Mark as he stirred a cube of sugar and a splash of milk into the tea, and as the blond man placed the teacup and its matching saucer on the side table nearby Charles' elbow.

"Is there anything else you need, Your Lordship?" Mark asked. "Would you like something to eat, perhaps?"

"What's your name? Are you part of the Welcoming Committee? I have never seen you before," Charles ignored Mark's question. He put down his papers, and reached for his tea.

"My name is Mark. Yes, I am part of the Welcoming Committee. I have just started a month and a half ago".

"I see. Tell me Mark. What do you do for fun around here?" Charles sipped his tea. He seemed pleased with the tea.

"Well, we have a dinner reservation for you and the rest of the delegates at the Inn for seven o'clock tonight. And we have organized a party afterwards, at...uh, the Butterfly Pavilion". Mark still couldn't say "Butterfly Pavilion" without feeling a little heat building on his face. "Tomorrow, we have planned a tour of the city, which will include the tour of our famous Amusement Park, and The Aquarium..."

"Well, well..." Charles put his teacup down. "I like tonight's itinerary, but tomorrow's sounds like a bore..." He added, frowning. His green eyes rested on Mark's face for a second or two.

"Hey," Charles leaned over towards Mark. He grabbed Mark's arm. "I am bored. Why don't you sleep with me?"

"What?" Mark jerked back, but Charles tightened his grip on Mark's arm.

"Come on. You like men, don't you? I can tell from the way you look at me. You can lock the door, and we'll have this room all to ourselves," a smile formed on Charles' handsome face. "Besides..." Charles pulled Mark closer, and whispered. "...I am really good. I bet I will be the best you ever have..."

"Your Lordship..."

Charles jumped, as he released Mark. He and Mark had not heard Vaughn approaching. Mark's face was crimson

"We have arranged a party at your favourite place tonight after dinner, Your Lordship. You may want to save your energy for that", Vaughn said, while trying to keep his face as calm as possible.

Charles glared at Vaughn for a second, but then he flashed a brilliant smile. "Vaughn! I have been thinking of you, you know. Since our last time together..." He tilted his head, giving Vaughn a sultry look. "I prefer you than the new guy, of course".

Vaughn heard Mark let out a little gasp.

"Excuse us, Your Lordship" Vaughn said. "My partner and I have something to discuss. Enjoy your tea," Vaughn added as he steered the stunned Mark out of the room.

"Don't mind him. He is always like that, hitting on anyone with two legs," Vaughn said, after they had exited the sitting room. He released Mark's arm and glanced at the shorter man. "You okay, Bambi?"

"Yeah, yeah I am fine. He caught me off guard, that's all". Mark's face was still beet red. "Did you?...Um, with him?"

Vaughn was silent for a second. "Yes, once. Long time ago".

"Ah..."

"You want to sit this one out? Had Lord Charles made you uncomfortable?"

"Ah...No, no, I am fine, really," Mark said. He raked his hair with his hand. "Don't worry," he said, smiling. Damn, Mark thought. His heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. He couldn't stand the thought of Vaughn sleeping with someone else. However, he did recognize the stupidity of his feeling. Vaughn was a grown man. Obviously he would have slept with other people before.

"Just remember, you don't have to do anything that you are not comfortable with, okay? Even if the Harvest King himself, asks you, do you understand?" Vaughn let his hand rested on Mark's head briefly, as his eyes met Mark's...

* * *

><p>The Butterfly Pavilion was housed in a grand looking mansion on its own small island. The guests arrived for the party that evening by yachts, and sailboats. The garden around the mansion was dotted here and there with cabanas and candles. The inside of the mansion was decorated with gigantic, tiered crystal chandeliers, and lavish but tasteful, antique-looking, heavy furniture.<p>

Mark looked around him with awe. So this is what a high-class brothel looked like, he thought. It wasn't what he had expected. To him it looked just like another fancy party where champagne was flowing freely, and white-gloved waiters were circulating with delicious hors d'oeuvres on silver trays. Beautiful women in elegant evening gowns, and pretty young men in tuxedos, mingled with the guests. An elegant, slender man was singing "Unforgettable" in rich, velvety voice, accompanied by a live band.

There were comfortable sitting areas scattered at the corners of the room, where the lighting was much more subdued than the rest of the room, and people were sitting, chatting, locking lips and limbs...And once in a while, Mark noticed that a guest would disappear into the upper floor with a woman or a man, or both.

Mark was wearing his tuxedo that night, as it was a formal occasion. He was also wearing a boutonniere, which consisted of a fragrant, white gardenia flower dotted with a sprig of baby's breath. The boutonniere was Vaughn's suggestion to mark both him and Mark as part of the Welcoming Committee. From time to time, Mark's eyes would find Vaughn who was slowly walking along the perimeter of the room. Vaughn looks really good in tuxedo, Mark thought, as his heart melted. It really suits him.

"Vaughn! Over here," Charles gestured with his hand. The Leaf Valley lord was sitting at one of tables by the corner, flanked by two beautiful young men. One of Charles' arms was around the shoulder of one of the beautiful boys.

Vaughn approached him. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Please, do sit. Don't be so formal," Charles smiled.

Vaughn sat down beside one of Charles' beautiful young men, who promptly poured Vaughn a champagne.

"Cheers," Charles toasted Vaughn. "The Sunshine Island Welcoming Committee had done it again!"

Vaughn sipped his champagne. "Thank you, Lordship".

"What do you think of these two?" Charles gestured at his pretty young men. "Aren't they exquisite?" He said as he touched one of the boys' chin. The boy giggled.

"Yes, quite," Vaughn responded. His face stoic. He sipped his champagne again.

Charles reached out to touch Vaughn's knee. "What do you say if we..."

Whack!

Charles gasped in pain as he held his hand. Mark was standing beside Vaughn, red-faced , looking as if he had just realized that he had done something wrong.

"So...sorry..." Mark stuttered. "But...but...there...there was a fly about to land on your hand".

"Huh?" Vaughn was stunned. He didn't think he saw a fly. He gave Mark a puzzled look.

"A fly? In here?" The beautiful man beside Vaughn clutched at Vaughn's arm.

Whack! Mark smacked the back of the beautiful man's head causing him to release Vaughn's arm right away.

"So...sorry...it was a bee," Mark said weakly.

"Waah! I am allergic to bee!" The pretty boy squealed, and was about to clutch at Vaughn again. Without thinking, Mark raised his hand, and then he gasped, as Vaughn caught his wrist.

Charles rose from his seat. His face was contorted with rage, "How dare you hit me, blondie!"

"Excuse us..." Vaughn said as he dragged Mark out of the room.

"Mirabelle will hear about this!" Charles gestured with his fist.

Once they were out of the main ballroom, Vaughn released Mark's wrist and glared at him."What were you thinking, Bambi?"

"I...I...I thought I saw a fly, or maybe a bee..." Mark said with a small voice. He looked intently at his shoes, and didn't dare to raise his eyes.

Vaughn was speechless as he stared at Mark. Then he started to snort. Finally, he burst out laughing.

"Pfft...I still couldn't believe you did that..." Vaughn wiped a tear off his eyes. "And the Chief told me that I am the one with the attitude problem..."

Mark raised his eyes. "Am I going to get in trouble?" His voice was faltering. There was fear in his eyes.

Vaughn smiled. "Don't worry, you are just...um, terminating insects, right? That's what I am going to say if the Chief asked".

Mark sighed with relief.

"But let's not do that again, okay Bambi? There are subtler ways in...er, swatting flies, you know".

Mark nodded silently. He felt really stupid right now. But he just couldn't stop himself, when he saw Charles and that beautiful boy laid their hands on Vaughn. Instantly, he had felt his temper rose inside him, and he had done what he did without thinking.

"So..." Vaughn bent his head towards Mark, peering at shorter man. There was a little smirk on his face. "You were jealous, weren't you?" He whispered.

Mark was red-faced. He turned around so Vaughn couldn't see his face. "What are you talking about? I was just terminating insects, remember?"

Vaughn fought the urge to laugh. "Yes, you were. Of course".

Interesting, Vaughn thought. It was a side of Mark that he had not expected. He didn't think that Mark would do such thing, and it had surprised him. Mark is not all gentle and meek, he thought. What else hidden under that boyish, pretty face, Vaughn wondered...

"Hey Mark, what are you doing this weekend?"

Mark turned to face Vaughn. "Not...nothing much..."

"There is a DVD I have wanted to watch for a while. Do you want to watch it together? Saturday night? At your place?"

Mark nodded numbly.

"Good. I'll bring the DVD. You can provide dinner," Vaughn said as he turned, and re-entered the ballroom.

Mark thought his chest was about to burst, as his heart felt like it was pounding harder than ever before...

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: How to Spend Saturday Night

Chapter 7: How to Spend Saturday Night

Vaughn was walking towards Mark's apartment door when Seth walked out of his own apartment. Seth was taking out the trash.

"Vaughn," Seth said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Evening, Seth. I am going to Mark's".

"Ah..." Seth looked stunned for a second. "I see," he frowned, and walked away, carrying a large garbage bag with him.

Vaughn knocked at Mark's door. He heard a muffled "Coming" from the other side.

"Hey," Mark greeted Vaughn as he opened the door. "Please come in". Mark held the door opened to let Vaughn in.

"I brought some wine. I hope you like red," Vaughn showed Mark a bottle of red wine.

Mark took the bottle that Vaughn offered him. "Thanks. If you don't mind having it with pizza".

Vaughn shrugged. "I don't mind". His eyes roamed around Mark's apartment. It was a bachelor apartment just like his, clean and neat. There was a bed, a low coffee table, a tall bookcase full of what looked like college textbooks, novels, and framed pictures, a TV set on a small stand, and a small kitchen table with four chairs. Vaughn approached the bookcase, and gazed at the framed pictures. There was a picture of a couple holding a blond kid between them. The woman in the picture was kissing the kid, while the kid struggled and pouted. The man, who resembled older Mark, was looking at the camera, smiling brightly. There was another picture of Mark on what looked like his high school graduation day, accompanied by a slender, older woman. The older woman looked a little frail as she leaned on Mark, smiling proudly at the camera, while Mark, also smiling, had his arm around her stooped shoulder.

"Are these pictures of your family?" Vaughn asked. "Where do they live?"

"Yeah, my parents," Mark approached the bookcase, and pointed at one of the pictures. "That's my aunt", he pointed at the other picture. Then he explained to Vaughn that all of them had passed away.

Vaughn didn't respond, but for a moment, there was a tenderness in his eyes as he looked back at the pictures.

Mark rummaged in his kitchen drawer, for a wine bottle opener. He opened the bottle that Vaughn brought, and set it on the kitchen table. He reached out for a couple of wine glasses from the kitchen cabinet, and set them on the table as well. "Have a seat. I am going to take the pizza out of the oven," he told Vaughn, as he put on his oven mitts.

Vaughn poured the wine into the glasses, and sat at the table, watching Mark slicing up the pizza. Mark placed the pizza on the table and two dinner plates. Vaughn eyed the pizza, other than mushrooms, there wasn't anything else that resembled non-meat stuff. Good, he nodded to himself. He grabbed a slice, and put it on his plate.

"I can never understand how a grown man, like you, can be so stubborn about not eating veggies. They are good for you, you know," Mark said. He leaned back at his chair, sipping his wine. Vaughn thought he caught a mischievous glint in Mark's eyes.

"Not that I don't like eating vegetables. I just prefer meat, potatoes and dairy, that's all. How do you think I get to be so tall, shortie?" Vaughn looked at Mark pointedly.

Mark's eyes narrowed. "Who are you calling shortie? I am...average height".

Vaughn shrugged. "There are only the two of us here, and you are shorter than me", he said as he took a bite of his pizza.

"What do you think of the pizza?" Mark asked. He rested his face on his hand, elbow resting on the table.

"Good," Vaughn responded. For a second he was wondering why Mark was watching him closely, but he finally shrugged, and took another bite of his dinner.

There was a slight smile at Mark's face, as he sipped his wine. Then he placed his wine glass at the table, and took a slice of pizza...

After dinner, they sat down side by side on the floor, behind the low coffee table, with their backs leaning against the bed, watching the DVD that Vaughn had brought.

"What a long week," Mark said, letting out a long, tired sigh. He drained his wine glass, and placed it on the coffee table.

"Yeah. I am glad it was over," Vaughn agreed. It had been a long and exhausting week. He poured the last of the wine into Mark's glass.

"I still couldn't believe that Lord Charles didn't say anything about me hitting his hand. I thought that he would certainly complain to the Chief..." Mark's voice was trailing.

"Well, I happened to be on a good term with the manager of the Butterfly Pavilion. I did him a favour a couple of years back. So I asked him to take extra special care of Lord Charles that night. And trust me, if the butterflies of the Butterfly Pavilion took extra special care of you, you probably wouldn't be able to think straight after that. Suffice to say, that Charles probably didn't remember you slapped his hand..." Vaughn shrugged.

Then Vaughn realized that Mark hadn't responded. He turned his head.

"Mark...?" He whispered as he inched closer. He soon realized that Mark had fallen asleep.

How could you fall asleep when I am talking to you? Vaughn thought as he glared at Mark. Tsk, you are so not cute, he sulked silently. He turned the TV off.

"Come on. Don't fall asleep on the floor," Vaughn grunted, as he lifted Mark off the floor. Mark mumbled something.

As Vaughn laid Mark on the bed, he couldn't help but stared at Mark's throat. Mark's skin was a little flushed. Must be from the wine, Vaughn concluded. Then as if it had a mind on its own, his hand reached out to caress Mark's cheek with the back of his knuckles. Gently he planted a kiss on Mark's cheek. From there, he planted another kiss of Mark's lips. They tasted like wine.

"Hmm...?" Mark said sleepily.

I just want a little taste, Vaughn thought, as he held Mark's face in his hand, and kissed him again, a little forcefully this time. The next thing Vaughn knew, he was on top of Mark, his mouth was roaming Mark's throat and ears, kissing and sucking, while his hand was wandering under Mark's shirt. Mark sighed, as put his arms around Vaughn's neck...

With great effort Vaughn stopped himself, and pried Mark's arms off. He forced himself to stand. "That's enough for today. You are not thinking straight," Vaughn said firmly, more to himself than to Mark. He pulled the blanket over Mark, who muttered what sounded like a protest, and snuggled to a pillow under the blanket.

I changed my mind, Vaughn thought, he is very cute. "Good night, Mark," he whispered as he lowered his head, and kissed Mark on the cheek once again. He closed his eyes as he let his lips rested on Mark's cheek for a second longer, breathing in his scent. Then he re-opened his eyes, and straightened himself up. He left a note on the table before letting himself out, making sure that the door was locked behind him...

When Mark opened his eyes, it was already mid-morning. I had this wonderful dream, he thought as he stretched lazily. I was kissing Vaughn. The memory of the dream made him feel warm and content, until he realized that he must have fallen asleep in the middle of the movie. He sighed. Good job, he told himself silently. You got him all to yourself last night, and you fell asleep. What a fun guy you are, he thought darkly. He rose from the bed and was about to head to the bathroom, when he noticed a written note left on the coffee table.

"Bambi,

You fell asleep while I am talking to you. For that, you owe me another dinner next Saturday night. My place. Bring food and the DVD.

See you Monday"

A little smile formed on Mark's face as he headed to the bathroom for a shower.

He was drying his hair with a towel after his shower, when Mark heard someone knocking at the door. When he opened the door, he found his neighbour Seth standing on the other side.

"Seth..."

"Can I come in?" Seth was already walking into Mark's apartment.

"Yeah sure," Mark closed the door.

Seth sat on the floor by the low coffee table.

"What's up?" Mark sat beside Seth. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No". Seth glared at Mark. "There is a hickey on your neck".

Mark's face was burning as he covered the hickey with his hand. He had noticed the hickey of course when he was going through his morning routine, and he had wondered if his dream wasn't all just a dream. "Oh yeah, uh...that's...well..."

"Did Vaughn give that to you?" Seth clutched at Mark's shirt, and pulled the other man towards him.

"I...I don't remember. Must have..."

"What kind of person are you who couldn't remember if someone kissed you?" Seth was shocked. His eyes widen. "Fine. Then you can forget about this too!" Suddenly he pushed Mark down onto the floor.

"What the hell?"

Seth tried to catch Mark's arms to pin him down. But he was thrown back as Mark punched him in the face.

Mark pushed himself up to his feet. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" His fists were clenched. His eyes flashed.

"You hit me!" Seth rubbed the spot on his face where Mark had punched him. He sounded as if he couldn't believe that Mark actually hit him.

"Well, what did you expect? You attacked me!" Mark barked back.

Seth glowered for a second, and then his face fell. "Sorry...sorry...I don't know what came over me". He covered his face. "It's just...it's just that I have liked you for a while, ever since I saw you on campus...and then I see you and Vaughn..." He stared at the floor.

"Ah..." Mark was stunned. He sat back down on the floor. "I...I am sorry Seth. But I don't think I feel the same".

Seth raised his head. "I know. You like Vaughn, don't you?"

Mark felt his face burning once more as he nodded slowly. "I...I think I have liked him since I was fourteen..."

"Really? All these years?" Seth looked at Mark in disbelief. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Huh. Just my luck. To like someone like you". He looked away for a moment, without saying anything. "Fine, I won't get in your way. But did you know that Vaughn's relationships don't usually last very long? It's true. Julia told me". Seth watched Mark's face closely. He saw the expression that he had wanted to see: the horrified look on Mark's face. "So you see, he doesn't deserve someone like you, and one day, he will throw you away, just like he threw away all those men before you".

Seth noted with satisfaction, the pain on Mark's face. There can be no love without pain, Seth thought, delicious, exquisite pain. One day you'll see, Mark, that there can be no pleasure without pain...I'll show you. Wait, what is that, Seth wondered, as he watched Mark's face. He thought he saw a look of defiance. He is fighting me, Seth concluded. Good, it is more fun this way.

Seth moved slowly to close the distance between him and Mark. "One day, when Vaughn had enough of you, promise me that you will try to love me instead. If you do, I promise I'll love you more than Vaughn can ever love you...In the meanwhile, I will be your friend". Seth smiled as he rose to his feet, and walked out of Mark's apartment.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: How to Watch Fireworks Part 1

Author's note: this chapter is a little lemony, but nothing graphic (well, I don't consider it graphic...)

Chapter 8: How To Watch Fireworks Part 1

On Monday, Mark had to wear a turtle neck top under his suit, instead of his customary shirt. The hickey on his neck had faded but it was still visible, and he thought that he would hide it under the turtle neck. Of course, that didn't help whatsoever.

"Turtle neck?" Denny raised his eyebrows. "Oh do tell!" He came rushing to Mark's desk. "Who is it? Is it Seth?" Denny asked in a low voice.

"Seth?" Vaughn was frowning. He had overheard the conversation.

"Oh yeah, the dude told me that he fancied Mark," Denny waved his hand casually.

"It's not Seth. And I am not going to tell you," Mark said.

"Oh come on! We are friends, right?" Denny pouted, but Mark kept his mouth shut.

"No, wait," Denny frowned. "It's you, isn't it?" He pointedly looked at Vaughn. Vaughn's face was stoic, and he didn't say anything.

Mark glared at Vaughn. "It's your fault. Admit it".

A slight smile formed on Vaughn's face. "You shouldn't have fallen asleep on me, Bambi. Next time you do that, I'll do something worse," he said with what he hoped was a menacing voice.

Mark clutched at his throat, looking horrified. It was fortunate that Mirabelle decided to poke her head out of her office at that moment, and proceeded to announce that Prince Amir and his tutor Ivan from Zephyr Town, had requested to stay in Sunshine Island for a week.

"They will arrive at the end of this week. And they would like to catch the Fireworks Festival," the Chief said, nodded. "See to it. Go team".

As soon as Mirabelle went back to her office, Denny turned his attention back to Mark. "You fell asleep? On a date? Or when you guys...you know..."

Mark glared at Denny. His cheeks were as red as apples.

Denny chuckled. "Oh Bambi, you are something else..." He patted Mark's shoulder. "I wonder why I didn't see this earlier. I mean, you guys go out to lunch together, everyday..."

"You have lunch with Elliot every day too..." Mark pointed out.

"That's right. And who says I don't fancy him?" Denny was grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright, girls..." Vaughn had sounded impatient. "No more chit chat. You heard the Chief. Time to get to work".

So that Saturday, the Welcoming Committee crew found themselves on a big yacht heading for Regis' island. The business tycoon had built a luxurious house with an outdoor hot spring bath on a small island that he owned. Mirabelle had somehow convinced Regis to lend the island and its staff, to house the Zephyr Town guests and her Welcoming Committee team. For this trip, she had allowed Denny, Elliot, Pierre and Seth to accompany Mark and Vaughn. So with high spirits, the group was heading to the island for a week of sun, beach and sea.

"I have the keys to your assigned rooms," Vaughn said, after they had reached the island, and the guests had been settled in their rooms. Vaughn distributed the keys to the rest of the group.

"We have our own room?" Pierre asked, looking at the key in his hand. "I was hoping to bunk with Denny...or Seth..."

"Everybody has his own room. Dinner is at seven sharp in the dining room. If you are late, you starve. Remember to behave. This is not a vacation. We are here for work," Vaughn glared at everyone.

"What a party pooper," Denny grumbled to Elliot.

* * *

><p>"Thank you everyone. For welcoming us so warmly. Cheers!" Amir toasted the men sitting around the dining table that evening. The dining room was spacious, with a twelve seats mahogany table, a marble fireplace and a chandelier hanging from a high ceiling. There were candles and flowers on the table, along with fine china, silver utensils and crystal wine glasses.<p>

"Cheers!" Wine glasses were clanking. The servants started to go around the room, serving three course meals: egg custard, fish stew and chocolate cake, all of which were Prince Amir's favourite food. The food was delicious, and the dinner conversation was lively.

"Will we be able to see the Fireworks from this island?" Prince Amir addressed Vaughn who sat beside him at dinner.

"Yes, Your Highness. The beach on this island actually provides the best view of the fireworks. You'll see..." Vaughn reassured the Prince.

"Good. I am looking forward to it," Amir nodded.

"So you are Prince Amir's tutor," Mark said to Ivan who was sitting beside him. Mark topped Ivan's glass with more wine.

"Thank you. Yes, but not for much longer. Just for another few months. My tutoring contract will end in a few months", Ivan smiled politely. "Then His Highness will return to his home kingdom".

"And I shall be heart-broken," Amir said, quietly. His blues eyes looked at his meal forlornly.

Ivan gave the Prince a patient smile. "Your Highness flatter me. I am sure a lowly tutor like me, will be soon forgotten".

The Prince suddenly stood, causing his dinner plate to clatter. "I do not feel well. I shall retire to my room," Amir announced. He turned, and marched out of the dining room. Everybody rose from their seats until Amir was out of the room.

"I'll go and see if His Highness needs any medicine," Mark was about to leave the table.

Ivan stopped him. "Wait. I'll go. I'll take care of him. Please, sit down and enjoy your dinner".

Mark hesitated. But then he sat back down. "Okay, but please let me know if you need anything".

Ivan nodded his blond head. "Good evening, everyone. Thank you for the lovely dinner".

* * *

><p>Ivan knocked at Amir's bedroom door. "Your Highness, may I come in?"<p>

"Go away!"

Ivan sighed. He turned the door knob, and found that the door was unlocked. He saw the Prince sat on the bed, hugging his knees, sobbing. Ivan closed the bedroom door behind him, and locked it.

"Your highness..." Ivan whispered, as he walked closer to the bed, and sat beside Amir. "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry," Ivan said gently as his hand caressed Amir's soft, pearly hair.

"Don't touch me!" Amir raised his face. "You are cruel. Why do you say something like that to me?"

Ivan cast his violet eyes downwards. "Because it is the truth, Your Highness. You are a Prince, and you will soon be King. And when you are King, you will have a Queen". There was a small, sad smile on Ivan's face. "I am just a commoner. You will forget me sooner or later".

Amir lunged at Ivan, clutching at his arm. "I shall never forget you, Ivan. You know my heart belongs to you!"

"But we could never be together, my darling Prince. Our worlds are too far apart. This is love that can never be, you know that," Ivan caressed Amir's face, trying to wipe off the tears.

But tears kept streaming down the Prince's face. "Then run away with me! I want to be with you forever".

"You are the hope and the light of your people, my beautiful Prince. They need you," Ivan kissed the other man's forehead gently.

"But I love you," Amir buried his face on Ivan's chest.

Ivan wrapped his arms around Amir, fighting his own tears. "My Prince, for one week, let us live as if, there is no world outside this island...as if, we are just two common men in love..."

"And then...?" Amir raised his teary eyes.

"And then, we will each live the life that destiny has dealt us. But for one week..." Ivan gently pushed Amir onto the bed. "For one week, my love, you are my fireworks..."

* * *

><p>After dinner, the Welcoming Committee crew decided to soak in the outdoor hot spring bath. The servants had lit candles placed on the rocks that surrounded the steamy, bubbling water. There was a small building in the bath area, housing a covered shower area where soaps and clean towels were available. The crew showered and scrubbed themselves clean, before they entered the bath, wearing only small towels wrapped around their waists.<p>

Mark sighed as he lowered himself into the hot water. The water felt good on his skin. There was a nice breeze on that summer night, which carried with it, scents of fruits and flowers.

"I didn't know that we have a hot spring," Denny said.

Elliot responded, "There isn't a natural one. Regis decided to build one on this island".

"The water smells nice..." Mark added, taking a deep breath. "It smells...like oranges and jasmine..."

Elliot nodded. "Regis integrated a natural oil dispenser system with the hot spring. I heard that it dispensed different fragrances for different seasons".

"I guess if you are the richest man in Sunshine Island, you can have anything you want". Vaughn had sounded as if he was impressed.

"This is a kind of lifestyle I can get used to," Pierre purred. "Maybe I should date a rich guy".

"If I am rich, I will definitely go out with you", Seth told Pierre. There was a small smile on his face.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Denny piped in.

"Nothing much," Mark responded. "We are going to spend the day at the beach. This is supposed to be a relaxing vacation for Prince Amir".

"Cool. Maybe I'll do some fishing tomorrow...Who wants to go fishing?"

"I'll go with you, Denny..."

"Me too! Count me in!"

"Well, Mark and I are going to have to hang around the Prince, just in case he needs something. But the rest of you can do whatever you like," Vaughn said. "As long as you don't get in trouble".

"Dude, stop being such a downer," Denny splashed some water towards Vaughn.

"Tsk," Vaughn frowned, while wiping his face. "If you don't like it, you shouldn't have come".

So the group was chatting like this in the bath for some time, until finally, someone pointed out that if they stay in the bath any longer, they would all turn into prunes. So they all rose from the bath, towelled themselves dry, and put on cotton robes called yukata. They went into the main house, and bid each other good night.

"Come with me," Vaughn spoke to Mark with a low voice. He walked quickly towards his room, while Mark was tailing behind him. He unlocked his bedroom door, and stepped inside, with Mark following him. As soon as Mark was inside, Vaughn closed the door and locked it.

"Vaughn...?" Mark turned.

Suddenly Mark found himself pinned against the wall, Vaughn's mouth covering his mouth. With one hand, Vaughn pulled the blond's waist towards him, while his other hand held Mark's face. Mark felt the heat building on his face, as Vaughn's tongue explored his mouth.

"I like you, Mark. I really like you..." Vaughn whispered, as he nipped at Mark's ears and throat. His voice was coarse. He kept one hand on Mark's waist while the other was undoing the shorter man's sash.

A small moan escaped Mark's lips as he felt his body responding to Vaughn's touch and voice, and he started to panic. Somewhere in his brain, he thought of what Seth had told him, and for a split second, it occurred to him that he should stop. But his body betrayed him, and he found himself becoming more aroused, as Vaughn's mouth explored his throat, torso, and kept moving downwards...He couldn't think straight after that. His resolve was melting away, as he buried his hands in Vaughn's silvery hair.

Mark's yukata fell onto a floor. And the next thing he knew, he was lying on his back on the bed, legs spread open, knees drawn towards his chest, and Vaughn looming over him.

"Vaughn...it has been awhile since...since I've done it..." Mark felt as if he was about to cry. He was afraid of the pain that was about to come. He covered his face.

"I'll be gentle," Vaughn whispered.

Mark gasped as he felt Vaughn entering him. He squirmed, but Vaughn held him down.

"Relax..." Mark heard Vaughn whispered.

At first there was pain, but then the pain gradually subsided. And with each successive thrust, slow and wet, pleasure bloomed, and grew hot. Pleasure so intense, Mark arched his back in response, and tears started to flow from his eyes...

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: How to Watch Fireworks Part 2

Author's note: this chapter is a little lemony, but not too graphic.

Chapter 9: How To Watch Fireworks Part 2

The next time Mark opened his eyes, it was morning. He wondered sleepily where he was, as the room wasn't familiar to him.

"Morning".

Mark whipped his head to see Vaughn sat on the bed beside him, watching him. Mark turned red. "We...we did..."

"Yes, we did," Vaughn stood. "I have to meet with the kitchen staff to make sure that breakfast is going to be ready on time. But you can take your time this morning. Just remember, breakfast is at eight. Don't be late". He kissed Mark on the forehead lightly, and left the room.

Mark pushed himself up. There was a little soreness, but it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. He swayed a little when he got off the bed, as his legs had felt rubbery. He looked down at himself, and gasped. His torso was covered with hickeys. Vaughn, what did you do to me, he thought furiously, cursing silently.

After the shower, Mark went to the dining room for breakfast. The rest of the group was already assembled there by the time Mark reached the dining room. After breakfast, Prince Amir, Ivan, Vaughn and Mark decided to spend the rest of the morning, lazing by the sandy beach, while the rest of the group was going fishing.

It was a beautiful summer day, with the sun was already high up in the sky when they headed to the beach. Vaughn set up a couple of beach towels and umbrellas to provide relief from the summer sun. He had brought with him a cooler as well, which was filled with ice cold juice, water and sodas. He took off his shirt, wearing only his swimming trunks, and sunglasses, as he sat on the towels. Ivan sat beside him, wearing t-shirt and shorts, reading a book.

He has such a sensitive body, Vaughn's mind started to wander, remembering how last night, Mark's body had seemed to respond to his touch almost instantly. He watched Mark showing a seashell to Amir. The Prince had recruited Mark to collect some seashells. Mark was wearing a t-shirt, a pair of swimming trunks and a baseball cap worn backward. Amir was bare-chested, wearing a pair of loose, flowing pants, in a style that Vaughn had never seen before. Amir's hair was tied back in a short ponytail.

"Beautiful day..." Ivan said absently. His eyes were still on the book he was reading.

"Yes. His Highness looks much better today," Vaughn noted. He also noted that Ivan had not turned the page of his book for awhile. Ivan seemed lost in his own thoughts, rather than in his book.

There was a little smile on Ivan's face. "Yes, he does feel better. However, I have advised him to take a nap after lunch. He has not fully recovered".

"Let us know if there is anything you need..." Vaughn responded. He hesitated for a moment. "...This is not my place to say, but I think the Prince has grown to appreciate you from what I saw yesterday," he added in quiet voice. What am I doing, Vaughn wondered, why am I reaching out. This would be something Mark would do, not me.

Ivan sighed. His mask of calmness was dropped for a moment, and Vaughn saw a sorrowful face of a heart-broken man. Vaughn had instantly felt sorry for Ivan.

"We can never be together. He is a prince, and I am just a commoner. The law of his kingdom will never allow..." Then Ivan gathered himself. "I am sorry. I don't mean to burden you with my problem". His calm mask was donned once again.

Vaughn didn't know what to say. He wished he could say something comforting, but he couldn't think of any. So he just sat there, in silence, watching the sea, watching Mark and Amir, watching the sky. Vaughn didn't know at that time, but Ivan was secretly grateful for the companionable silence. Ivan felt as if he might cry if he had to talk about Amir. He kept his eyes on the book, but his heart wasn't in it.

After awhile, Vaughn rose and excused himself, as he decided to go swimming in the ocean. When he got back from his swim, Vaughn spotted the servants approaching, carrying baskets and trays. "I think lunch is here," he said to Ivan, while towelling himself dry.

"Good," Ivan closed his book. "By the way, the Prince would like to try the outdoor bath before dinner..."

Vaughn nodded. "I will let everyone know, so His Highness can bathe in private..."

"Do you know why I am collecting seashells, Mark?" Amir asked while bringing a seashell to his ear, listening to the sound of the ocean.

Mark looked up. "No, Your Highness".

"Because I want to remember this week for the rest of my life. I shall keep seashells in every room of my home, and carry one with me wherever I go".

"Ah..." Mark was puzzled. "I am glad that Your Highness would remember this humble island. May I ask what about this island that is so precious to His Highness?"

"Fireworks", Amir said, as he smiled sadly.

Mark had wanted to ask why fireworks, as they had yet to watch it, but a look on Amir's face told him that the Prince would not discuss it further. So he doubled his effort to look for seashells instead.

"We are back!" Denny waved. He was followed by Elliot, Pierre and Seth. "In time for lunch!" He grinned.

"Hey Mark, how was your morning?" Seth approached Mark.

"Good. We are collecting seashells. Nice huh?" Mark showed Seth one of the seashells he had collected for Amir. "Did you guys catch anything?"

"Nope..." Seth smiled. "We only fished for a bit, and then we went swimming". He looked at Mark. "Aren't you hot wearing a t-shirt on a day like this?" Seth himself was bare-chested. He grasped a corner of Mark's shirt, and lifted it playfully. However, as soon as he saw the pale torso dotted with hickeys, his eyes grew cold, and he released Mark's shirt instantly.

"I see...You know, I have always wondered why Vaughn's relationships didn't last long. Maybe because it was just for sex? Maybe he is one of those people who can't love? What do you think?" Seth looked at Mark in the eye. Mark didn't say anything, but for a moment, there was a pained expression on his face, as he clutched at his shirt tightly. But then, with great effort, he pulled himself together.

"I am not sure what you think you are doing, Seth. But I don't appreciate the way you speak about my partner," Mark finally said, frowning at Seth.

"Ah..so...sorry," Seth was surprised. Even voice and frown were not the expressions he had wanted, and he felt his blood started to boil. He pasted a smile on his face. "Hey, Mark, listen. When we get back, do you want to go fishing again?"

Mark glanced at Seth sharply. "No. Sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea".

Seth's smile disappeared, and his hand grabbed Mark's arm, gripping it tightly. "Come on. We are just two friends going fishing, right? I promise I won't do anything weird. I am going back to school in a couple of weeks, so I would like to go fishing with you before the summer is over. You said that you would go fishing again with me, remember?" He had sounded annoyed.

Mark winced. Seth was hurting his arm. "Seth, let go of my arm. You are hurting me! I am sorry, but the answer is still no. It's just not a good idea, okay?" Mark said as he yanked his arm free, and started to walk away.

Seth glared at Mark as the later was walking away from him. Then he looked up towards Vaughn's direction, just in time to see Vaughn glaring at him. Quickly, he replaces his glare with a smile, and waved cheerfully.

The servants set up a picnic area with beach blankets and umbrellas. Lunch was mostly cold items with gazpacho, cold tofu, jelly bread, and cold soba noodles. After lunch, Ivan walked back with Amir to the Prince's room, and they stayed in the room for the whole afternoon. The rest of the group spent the afternoon by the beach, fishing, swimming or just doing nothing. They met back with Prince Amir and Ivan for dinner. After dinner, Prince Amir once again, excused himself, and retired early to his room, accompanied by his tutor.

That night, Mark was tossing and turning on his bed. He thought of what Seth had said, and he thought of Charles, about how Vaughn didn't seem to like Charles, but had slept with that Leaf Valley Lord anyway. He questioned Seth's motivation of course, but at the same time, he started to wonder if Seth was right, and whether Vaughn had wanted him for his body only, and not his heart. Then he heard someone unlocked his door.

"Who...?" He sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. He saw Vaughn entered the room and re-locked the door.

Mark's cheeks were turning red. "Do you have the master key or something?" He looked at Vaughn accusingly.

There was a slight smile on Vaughn's face. "Of course I do. I have planned all of this from the start," he said as he approached the bed. Mark noticed that Vaughn had even brought condoms and a bottle of lubricant with him. Damn, Mark thought, as his heart raced. He is prepared. I am so in trouble...

"Go away. I need my sleep," Mark said, lying back down, turning his back towards Vaughn, hoping that would discourage the other man. But soon he found himself lost once again, as Vaughn started to kiss and caress him, as Vaughn unbuttoned his pyjama top and pulled his pants down.

Why does my body respond to him so eagerly, Mark thought as he shivered. He felt as if his body was on fire. He didn't think he could have wanted Vaughn more than yesterday, but he did. He wanted Vaughn so much, that it hurt. He felt Vaughn's throbbing hard-on nudged him, and Vaughn's hand stroking his quivering member. The feeling of Vaughn penetrating him almost sent him over the edge, and his hips were moving in response, trying to take all of Vaughn greedily. He let out a muffled moan as he covered his face with his hands. Why...?

"Let me see your face..." Vaughn said, prying off Mark's hands.

"No, don't look at me...I don't know why I am like this!" Mark cried, turning his head, trying to hide his red, hot face. So much desire, he was ashamed. He had never desired anyone like this: violently, desperately, uncontrollably. No, I don't want him to see me like this, moaning and writhing, like an animal in heat, Mark thought. Between shame and ecstasy, he started to cry.

The bed creaked as Vaughn moved inside Mark. He moved gently and slowly at first, then harder and more urgently as Mark trembled, and moaned under him. "You are really cute, Mark. Such a... ah...cute, erotic face you have..." Vaughn gasped, jerking his head back...

"Mark, why are you upset?" Vaughn asked the blond, after their lovemaking. They were both lying, spent, on Mark's bed. Sheets and blanket were strewn all around them. Vaughn thought that Mark had looked upset.

"Because it feels weird..." Mark said, turning his back towards Vaughn. He rubbed his eyes and face with the blanket, trying to dry them.

"Weird, how? What do you mean weird?" Vaughn inched closer, throwing his arm across Mark, spooning the other man.

"I...I feel so...perverted..." Mark broke down in tears. Even his ears were turning crimson. "I want you so badly...it's embarrassing. I...I don't want you to think that I only want sex...I am like an...an animal..."

Vaughn was stunned. Mark has the weirdest hang-ups, Vaughn thought. Mark can be so prudish sometimes. A little smile formed on Vaughn's face. Adorable.

"Perverted? So you want me that much, huh?" Vaughn said.

"It's not funny! Don't tease me!" Mark sobbed.

"Mark, I like it when you have lewd thoughts about me. I think it means you really like me," Vaughn turned Mark around, and put his arm around the blond. "And that's good".

"Really? You are not mad?" Mark looked up with teary eyes.

"Why should I? I like you".

"You don't want me just for my body?" Mark asked with a small voice.

"Of course not. I won't tell you that I like you, if all I want is to sleep with you," Vaughn held Mark's chin with his fingers, pulling Mark's face towards him. "Just don't show that erotic face to anyone else, alright?" Vaughn's lips grazed Mark's cheek.

Mark didn't say anything, but he had stopped crying. He closed his eyes and shivered, as he felt Vaughn's lips grazed his cheek.

Vaughn moved downward, kissing and teasing Mark's body along the way. "Sooo...what kind of naughty thoughts you have about me?"

"Shut up...!" Mark moaned, as he struggled to regain an ounce of control, an ounce of dignity. But his body was fighting him. He could feel that already, he was getting harder down there.

"Now you get me all excited again," Vaughn whispered. He reached for the lube on the night stand. "For being such a pervert, you owe me sex at least once a day for the rest of the week". He flipped the lube bottle opened...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another room, Elliot was wide awake, and was horrified at the kind of thoughts he had been having about Denny. He looked at his hand which was sticky with his own cum as he had just finished masturbating. He sighed as he wiped his hand with tissues. His head was spinning. What's wrong with me, he wondered. He had fantasized about a man while touching himself. Worse, that man had been his work partner. Then he heard a soft knocking at his bedroom door.<p>

"Give me a minute", he said, as he rose from his bed, straightening his pyjama. He opened the door to find Denny, in t-shirt and shorts, standing on the other side.

"I couldn't sleep," Denny said. "I was thinking of taking a walk at the beach. Wanna come?"

Elliot nodded silently. He closed the door behind him, and together they headed to the beach.

The moon was out by this time, round and bright. Breezy island air whispered through Elliot's hair, carrying with it the salty smell of the sea. They walked together, silently for a while, then Denny stopped.

"There is something I want to tell you, Elliot. But please don't get angry at me, okay?" Denny said.

Elliot looked at Denny, puzzled. "I won't get angry. What is it?"

"I like you, Elliot".

Elliot's eyes widen. "Like...like me? You mean, like me _that way_?"

Denny nodded.

"But...but...we are both guys!" Elliot's face reddened. He was stuttering. "We can't...oh no, no...I am not gay...Just because...just because I think about you..."

"You think about me?" Denny inched closer to Elliot.

Elliot was panicking. "This can't be happening. I am not gay! Why am I thinking this way?"

Denny gently held the shorter man's face, and bent his head to kiss Elliot at the lips. He let his lips lingered for a second longer before he finally pulled away.

Elliot opened his eyes. The kiss felt incredible. It sent warm, tingling feeling to his spine, a promise of good things to come. He had wanted more, but instead he said, "I...I...date girls. I don't date guys". But then why...why do I think of him whenever I touch myself, Elliot wondered with a sinking heart.

"Do you have a girlfriend now?" Denny asked.

Elliot shook his head.

"Then go out with me. At least until you find yourself a girlfriend. I know you don't usually date guys, but can you, maybe...um, make an exception for me? I will treat you very nicely, I swear".

"I...I..." Elliot was wavering. "Maybe...but only...only until I find a girlfriend, right?"

Denny smiled. "Yes, until you find a girlfriend". Then he moved in again for a kiss, with tongue this time. The world seemed to fade away, as they kissed and explored each other's mouth. Then Elliot pushed Denny away.

"That's...that's enough". Elliot was breathing hard.

"Okay," Denny smiled. "We'll take it at your pace, okay? I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to".

"Okay..."

"I think we should head back," Denny said, looking at Elliot. "Can I hold your hand?"

Elliot nodded silently. Denny clasped Elliot's hand tightly, and together, they started to walk towards the house, along the moon-drenched path...

Thus, the week went by like this, with the young men playing on the beach, stealing moonlit kisses, making love, and breaking hearts. The days were sweltering and sultry, like a beautiful seductress. Finally, it was the night of the fireworks, the last night before the boys had to leave the island.

On the night of the fireworks, the men found themselves on the beach, watching the night sky. With loud booming noise, colours exploded in stars and flowers. The Sunshine Island Fireworks are indeed spectacular, Amir thought. He leaned against Ivan, with his head resting on Ivan's shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, trying to memorize his lover's scent. But no one is as spectacular as you, Amir thought. No other fireworks could light up the dark sky of my heart, like you...

The next morning, the group took the yacht back to Sunshine Island, and it was time for Prince Amir and his tutor to say goodbye.

"Good bye, Ivan," Vaughn shook the other man's hand. "Maybe you'll find a way one day. Don't give up," he locked his eyes with Ivan's. Ivan was stunned at first, but then he nodded. He had understood what Vaughn had wanted to say.

"Maybe..." Ivan smiled. "Thank you".

"Mark, I would like you to have this seashell. Thank you for taking care of us," Prince Amir handed Mark a seashell.

"Thank you Your Highness. I really do hope you enjoyed your time here," Mark said.

Amir smiled. He smiled, even as his heart was breaking. "I did. Very much. It was the best week of my life..."

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: How to Bake an Orange Cake

Author's note: There was a cartoon TV series I used to watch called Yvon of the Yukon (really hilarious btw). In the series, there was a chef, who always shouted, "No talking in the kitchen!" I imagined Pierre Senior to be someone similar to that.

Chapter 10: How to Bake an Orange Cake

It had been two months since Prince Amir and his tutor had gone home. It had been two months since that bittersweet week, fireworks and seashells week. Easy-going island Summer had faded into cool Autumn days. And Mark, who was now dating Vaughn, thought that the past two months were the happiest time in his life.

"Duchess Maya and Duke Chase from Castanet Kingdom, will be arriving at the end of this week. They had requested to learn how to bake from Pierre's grandfather, the Pastry Grandmaster, Pierre Senior," Mirabelle nodded, before disappearing back into her office.

"Your grandfather is the Pastry Grandmaster Pierre?" Mark asked Pierre in disbelief. "Lucky you!"

"Yup. I came from a long line of legendary chefs. I am pretty good myself. I was studying to be a chef before I decided to work for the Welcoming Committee instead". Pierre turned his attention to Denny, "You should come to my place for tea, Denny. I'll bake for you..."

"Ss...stop flirting with Denny!" Elliot said, red-faced.

Pierre pouted. "I wasn't flirting. I was just inviting Denny for tea".

"For you, it's the same thing!" Elliot retorted, still red-faced, looking dagger at Pierre.

"Are those two actually fighting over Denny, Bambi?" Vaughn frowned, whispering at Mark.

Mark smiled. "Well, Denny has always been popular, you know..."

"Tsk. Can never understand some people's taste..."

Denny glared at Vaughn. "I heard that!"

* * *

><p>At the end of the week, Mark and Vaughn found themselves at Pierre's family house, in the kitchen, with Duchess Maya and Duke Chase, Pierre and Pierre Senior. Vaughn however, had informed Pierre Senior that he was just here to observe, as he was hopeless in the kitchen and couldn't cook even if his life depended on it. The Duke and Duchess were newlyweds, and the Duchess fussed over her husband constantly. Although the Duke complained about her fussing, Vaughn had the feeling that the Duke secretly enjoyed being fussed upon.<p>

"Are you sure about this Maya?" Chase asked a girl with red hair and blue eyes. "You don't need to learn this. Maybe you prefer to go shopping instead? Or visit some tourist attractions? I am sure Vaughn will be able to take you..."

"No, I have determined that I am going to learn how to bake. I've made up my mind. I am going to bake you your favourite cake".

Vaughn thought that Duke Chase had looked afraid, and he wondered why.

"First rule of my kitchen: no talking in the kitchen. Second rule: see rule number one. When you talk, you don't listen. And when you don't listen, you don't learn," Pierre Senior said sternly, looking around the kitchen. He resembled a much older Pierre, with portly belly and snow white hair. "Today, we are going to bake an orange cake. First, let us carefully measure all the ingredients: flour, sugar, butter, eggs and oranges," he said, nodding.

"Maya...what the..." Chase started to cough, as a cloud of flour started to envelope him and Maya. Maya was trying to measure the flour, but for some reasons, she managed to get flour everywhere, except into the mixing bowl, where it was supposed to go.

"Ugh...stop..." Chase couldn't breath as the flour cloud was choking him.

"No talking in the kitchen!" Pierre Senior suddenly appeared behind Chase, and smacked the Duke's head.

"No...no sir. You can't hit him. He is a royalty!" Mark whispered at Pierre Senior.

"I said, no talking in the kitchen!" Pierre Senior turned around, and whacked the top of Mark's head.

"Ow..." Mark said, wincing, rubbing his head. But afterwards, he didn't dare to utter a single word for the rest of the cooking lesson.

"Now some sugar," Maya said to herself cheerfully.

"No talking in the kitchen!" Pierre Senior looked sharply at her, but he didn't hit her.

"Sorry..." Maya giggled, as she reached for the sugar. However, she wasn't paying attention, so she grabbed the salt container instead. She dumped the salt into her mixing bowl. She was wondering for a second or two, whether she was supposed to include the oranges' skin and pith, but she didn't want the old chef to yell at her again for talking. So she decided to stir the skin and the pith into her cake batter.

"Then the cake go to the oven," Pierre Senior directed. After all the cakes were safely placed in the oven, he flashed a rare smile to everyone, his first smile in the kitchen. "Now we wait, and we will have a delicious cake". He nodded at Pierre, "Grandson, could you please make some coffee and tea?"

They took the cakes out after some time, and Maya was dismayed as she surveyed the result. Chase's and Pierre's cakes were perfect, while Mark's was not looking as perfect, but still looked pretty good. Her cake however, was...odd, uneven looking, and there was a burning smell coming out of it.

Everyone in the kitchen stared at Maya's cake, shocked, but no one wanted to say anything.

"Chase, you are still going to taste my cake, right?" Maya whined, looking at Chase with fear in her eyes.

"Oh...uh...I...I..." Chase stuttered. But then he steeled himself. "Of course, dearest. I'll try your cake," he said as he turned pale, and green, at the same time.

"I'll try your cake too, Your Grace," Mark said. What are you doing, Mark? Vaughn wondered, frowning. He eyed Maya's cake apprehensively. No amount of money could convince him to eat it.

"Thank you Mark," Maya flashed a bright smile. She cut two big slices of her cake, and plated them. She put one plate in front of Chase, and another in front of Mark. She handed them forks. "Bon appetit," she said cheerfully.

Mark forked a small piece of cake into his mouth, and started to chew. Then suddenly, he let out sharp, gagging noises, as he covered his mouth with his hand. For a moment, he looked as if he couldn't decide what to do. Duke Chase was also making gagging noises, as he turned bluish green, and fainted to the floor. Seeing that, Mark ran towards the garbage can, and spat out the cake out of his mouth as fast as possible.

"Your Grace, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Vaughn knelt beside Chase, shaking the Duke lightly, but Chase didn't respond. "We need to get him to the clinic. Bambi, you okay?"

Mark wiped his mouth. He took a gulp of water from the tap. "Yeah, yeah," he said weakly. But he had looked pale, and he was leaning against the kitchen counter, not moving.

"Pierre!" Vaughn barked. "Call the ambulance! We need to get them to the clinic! Hurry!"

The ambulance arrived shortly after to take Chase and Mark to the clinic. Vaughn and Maya rode in the ambulance as well. At the clinic, the doctor told them that Chase and Mark would definitely be okay. The Duke had just received a shock to his system, the doctor explained. As he waved smelling salts under Chase's nose, the doctor had wondered out loud if the Duke had eaten something so bad, so atrocious, that it had shocked his body like this. Hearing that, Maya had burst into tears.

"Ugh...where...?" The ginger-haired Duke jolted back into consciousness, and opened his violet eyes.

"Chase! Thank goddess! I thought I killed you!" Maya cried out, teary-eyed.

"I am okay..." Chase croaked. "Don't cry". He reached out to pat Maya's head.

Maya sobbed. "I...I just want to be able to bake you your favourite cake. I thought...I thought if I can do that, I can be more useful to you..."

Chase frowned. "I didn't marry you for your cooking skill, Maya".

"Yes, but you will love me more if I can cook, right? I know you always admire great chefs and cooks".

The edge of the Duke's mouth curved into a small smile. "Yes, I do admire great chefs, and I don't usually like people who can't cook. But you are an exception". He touched the Duchess' cheek lightly with his fingers. "I married you even if you can't cook, didn't I? So don't you see how much you mean to me? You don't need to cook for me. Besides, I did promise that I will cook for you for the rest of our lives, didn't I?" He wiped his wife's tears with his knuckles.

"Oh Chase!" Duchess Maya said, as she hugged her husband.

"So please..." Chase grimaced. "Please don't...cook for me anymore. Or, you'll send me to my early grave..."

"How are you feeling, Bambi?" Vaughn asked Mark who was lying on the other bed.

"Okay. I just feel a little nauseous. Just give me some time. I should be okay". Mark closed his eyes. He still looked a little pale.

"Why did you eat her cake?" Vaughn whispered. "It didn't look edible to me".

"I didn't want to be rude," Mark re-opened his eyes, whispering back. "Besides, it's my job to make every visitor feel happy, right? She looked as if she was going to cry...I thought it will make her feel better if I try her cake".

Vaughn stared at Mark in disbelief. Then a little smirk formed on his face. "You are something else, Bambi. But next time though, I think you shouldn't do it, okay? You shouldn't eat something like that, just to be polite. You almost gave me a heart attack back there. I thought you had seriously hurt yourself".

Mark looked a little sheepish. "Sorry about that. For scaring you like that".

"I guess you can't help it. You are a junior partner. There is still a lot of stuff you need to learn. I really have to keep an eye on you". Vaughn looked away. "For scaring your partner like that, you are going to give me your spare apartment key, so I can make sure that you don't get in trouble". He felt a little bit of heat on his face, and his heart started to race a little. "I'll give you my spare...just in case you need to come by to ask me for...er, advice".

"Pfft..." Mark snorted. "If you want us to exchange keys, just said so. No need to beat around the bush," he said. "But..." Mark glared at Vaughn, remembering how the latter had sneaked into his room while they were staying at Regis' island. "...Don't use it to sneak into my apartment in the middle of the night to molest me, okay?"

"Tsk," Vaughn said. He had been discovered. It was exactly what he had intended to do. "I'll use it however I see fit, Bambi. And you can't stop me". Vaughn said with what he hoped was a sinister expression. Unfortunately he didn't look very menacing as his face had turned crimson. Thus, rather than looking terrified, Mark had burst into laughter instead.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chap 11: How to Spend a Day with a Girl

Chapter 11: How to To Spend a Day with a Girl

"Team, your next assignment is the famous archeologist Calvin from Waffle Island, and his assistant Phoebe. They will be visiting in a week. Calvin will be here for the archeological conference," Mirabelle announced, two months after the "Orange Cake Incident" with the Waffle Island royalties.

"Oh!" Julia clasped her hands in delight. "I have heard about him! I heard he is quite dreamy...and not gay". She surveyed her coworkers who were standing around her: from solemn Vaughn, to boyish Mark, from exuberant Denny, to shy Elliot, and finally, to the ridiculously cute Pierre. Just my luck, she thought gravely. I am surrounded by the prettiest Sunshine Island boys, and all they want to do is each other.

Denny grinned. "Well, I go both ways actually. Gender doesn't really matter to me".

"I am not gay!" Elliot protested. His red face matched his red hair.

Denny, who stood behind Elliot, mouthed "gay", as he nodded and pointed at the red head, making Julia smile.

"I took a girl out once in high school. So I guess that makes me bisexual too," Pierre added helpfully.

Julia scowled at Pierre. "Oh no, you are not. You are so gay, even a straight man can sense your gayness from miles away..."

Vaughn sighed out loud, sounded annoyed. "Now that we know everyone's sexual orientation, can we get back to work?"

"What do you see in that guy anyway?" Denny grumbled at Mark with a low voice.

"What's that, Denny?" Vaughn glared.

"Never mind..."

* * *

><p>"I will be preoccupied with the conference for most of the time," Calvin explained to Vaughn. "But Phoebe doesn't need to be here". He gestured with his head at the bespectacled, serious-looking girl beside him.<p>

Vaughn nodded. "I will be around in the conference building, just in case you need anything. Mark will show miss Phoebe around the island".

"Alright. Have fun babe," Calvin kissed Phoebe's forehead. He bid the girl goodbye, and swaggered into the conference building, accompanied by Vaughn.

"So where would you like go today, miss Phoebe?" Mark asked the green-haired girl. She carried a leather bound folder with her.

"Call me Phoebe. I would like to go shopping..."

Mark nodded. Yes, of course girls love shopping, probably for clothes and shoes...

"...At the hardware store. Then I would like to go to the electronic store," Phoebe continued.

"Hardware store?" Mark looked at the girl with disbelief.

"Yes, let's go. I would also need to go to the Butterfly Pavilion afterwards".

"Excuse me? Did you say Butterfly Pavilion?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yes, I believe I did". She looked at Mark with a puzzled expression, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Er...I am not sure if you know that the Butterfly Pavilion is..." Mark started to fidget.

"It's a brothel, yes I know," Phoebe cut Mark off impatiently. "There is someone I need to see there. I have an appointment".

Mark accompanied Phoebe to the Hardware store and there, she impressed him with her vast knowledge of tools, gadgets and all sort of widgets. Phoebe conversed with the store owner, asking intelligent questions about products, most of which, Mark had never even heard of in his life. The store owner was delighted, as he led Mark and Phoebe to the back storage room where apparently all the prized, rare ores and tools were stored. Phoebe purchased a large quantity of items, which Mark had to struggle to carry.

As they were exiting the store, Mark struggled with the packages and the door. He had wanted to open the store door for Phoebe, but the heavy packages he carried were in the way. Phoebe watched Mark with amusement in her eyes.

"Why don't I open the door, Mark?"

"No, no, that's okay. I got it. I got. I am supposed to open doors for girls..." The packages in his arms slipped, and fell onto the floor with loud crashing noise. Mark's cheeks were growing hot. "Sorry...sorry..." He said, as he frantically tried to gather all the packages back.

"Mark," Phoebe crouched down to help the blond man. "Just for today, I'll open doors and you'll carry stuff, okay? I won't tell anyone..." There was a small smile on her face, as her intelligent, brown eyes met Mark's green ones.

Mark hesitated for a second or two. "Okay, okay. Just for today..." He felt defeated. I am such a failure as a man, he thought. I couldn't carry stuff, and open doors for girls at the same time.

Phoebe held the door open for Mark. Then when they were outside, she looked at her watch. "Let's have lunch, and then we will go to the electronic store," Phoebe told Mark firmly.

Mark breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goddess. His arms had started to ache from carrying the heavy packages. Why a girl needs three huge hammers, and different sizes of wrenches and screwdrivers, Mark felt that he would never know. However, he liked the look of the so called "ores", that Phoebe had also purchased tons of. The rocks had pretty sparkles, and the ones so-called moonstones had a sort of pearly glow to them.

"Mr. Calvin had asked me to make this tea for you," Mark said as they sat at Haila's cafe for lunch. He pulled a thermos out of his messenger bag. He had asked the cafe waitress for a mug, and poured some herbal tea out of his thermos into the mug. "Mr. Calvin said this is your favourite tea leaves".

"He is a dear," Phoebe said, with a little smile, as she sipped her herbal tea.

"So what would you be doing with all these stuff?" Mark gestured at the packages, which at the moment, were placed on the floor beside his chair.

"I am building a security system for the Butterfly Pavilion," Phoebe said, as-a-matter-of-fact.

"I see..."

"Maybe you can help me. I need to install it within a couple of weeks. It will be tight, but if there are two of us, I think it is very doable. Are you good with tools?" She peered at Mark over her eyeglasses.

"No. Not really..." Mark was not a handy man. If he needed anything fixed in the apartment, he would usually call the building manager, or Vaughn.

"Well," Phoebe said. She looked at Mark carefully. "You seemed bright and capable. I will teach you how to use the tools, so you can help me install the security system. Don't worry, you will do only the easy stuff". She looked at her watch. "Lunchtime is over. Time to head over to the electronic store".

After they spent time in the Electronic Store, where Phoebe bought more items, which, bless the goddess, were much smaller and lighter than items she bought from the Hardware Store, they took a water taxi to the Butterfly Pavilion. True to her words, she did have an appointment, and as soon as they arrived, they were ushered into the manager's office.

"Phoebe, how are you?" The manager welcomed Phoebe warmly. He was a slender, elegant man with silver hair around his temples. Mark remembered him as the singer at the party that the Welcoming Committee had held for the Leaf Valley delegates, months ago. "And who could this be?" He smiled at Mark, offering his hand.

"My name is Mark, from the Welcoming Committee," Mark shook the manager's hand.

"Call me Gabriel. Nice to meet you. You are Vaughn's partner, aren't you?"

"Yes. I have to thank you for taking care of Lord Charles a while back".

Gabriel waved his hand. "No need to thank me. Vaughn helped me out a couple of years ago. I was only returning a favour".

Phoebe opened her leather bound folder, and took out some folded papers. "I have your security system all laid out," she said as she unfolded the papers. They turned out to be drawings of wires, panels, indicators and all manners of instruments, that Mark had never seen before.

Gabriel scanned the drawings for a minute or two. "How long it will take you to install this?"

"A couple of weeks. Mark will help me. And I brought everything I need," she gestured at the packages that she had purchased today.

"Good work. I am glad that I hired a genius inventor like you," Gabriel nodded, smiling brightly. "I will let the Pavilion staff know, so you can come and go as you please".

"We will start tomorrow. Bright and early," Phoebe concluded the meeting. Gabriel shook her hand and Mark's. "This is going to be fun!" She said to Mark with a bright smile, as they took the water taxi back to Sunshine Island.

By the time they reached the Sunshine Island, it was time for dinner. So they head towards the conference centre to pick up Calvin and Vaughn for dinner at the Inn. After dinner, Vaughn and Mark dropped off Calvin and Phoebe back at the hotel. Phoebe told Mark to pick her up at seven in the morning tomorrow, so they could start their work at the Butterfly Pavilion as early as they could. She also told Mark not to wear a suit, unless he didn't mind his nice suit getting dirty.

"Mark, I can't come over today. Something came up," Vaughn said as they were standing outside the hotel.

"Oh, okay..." Mark was disappointed. "Maybe tomorrow I can come over to your place?"

"No. Sorry. For the next two weeks or so, I won't be able to come to your place. And you can't come to my place," Vaughn shook his head. "Excuse me..." Vaughn took out his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

Mark watched Vaughn, wondering why suddenly, Vaughn was telling him that they wouldn't be able to see each other for the next two weeks. Vaughn glanced at Mark, and turned his back towards the blond, still listening to his cell phone.

"No, that's fine. I don't mind," Vaughn said to his cellphone. "Don't worry about that. Right now I need to be by your side, to make sure that you are okay".

What...what is this, Mark thought, alarmed, as he overheard Vaughn's conversation. His mind was racing.

"Bye," Vaughn said, as he put his cell back into his jacket pocket. "Goodnight Mark," he said as he kissed the shorter man quickly on the lips. Then he turned, and started to walk away.

With a sinking feeling, Mark watched Vaughn's back as the other man walked away. He had wanted to ask whom Vaughn was talking to, but no voice had came out. As if, he was mute all of the sudden. All he could do at that moment was to watch the back of the other man, moving further and further away from him...

The next morning Mark picked up Phoebe at the hotel at seven in the morning. He was feeling a little tired as he wasn't able to sleep much the night before. Once again they took the water taxi to the Butterfly Pavilion.

For the whole day, Mark worked alongside Phoebe, helping her with whatever she needed. The two of them working around the mansion had, for some reasons, attracted spectators, as few "butterflies" of the Butterfly Pavilion had gathered, to watch them. Some of them had even tried to talk to Phoebe and Mark, or offered to bring refreshments or snacks. Some of them thought that Mark was so cute as he blushed, or averted his eyes, whenever any of them tried to talk to him, or paraded in front of him, wearing thin, silk robe, and not much else.

For a week, that was all that Mark was doing: picked up Phoebe in the morning, worked at the Butterfly Pavilion until dinner time, then went home. Calvin and Phoebe had decided that they would prefer to have dinner by themselves, so Vaughn and Mark had stopped having dinner with them, which meant that Mark hadn't seen Vaughn for almost a week. They talked on the phone briefly every day, but that was it.

Everyday, Mark felt more and more apprehensive, more and more suspicious of what Vaughn was doing. So many awful scenarios went through his head, which usually ended in Vaughn breaking up with him.

And then there was that one fateful afternoon, when Mark and Phoebe was working in the Butterfly Pavilion as usual. Mark had excused himself to go to the washroom. On the way to the washroom, he had passed by the Manager's office. He wasn't sure why, on that day, the manager's office door was ajar, because it would usually be shut closed, or why, he had looked through the opened door into the room, because that wasn't something he would normally do. But it was, and he did. It was a surprise to him when he had spotted a blue-eyed blond man sitting in the room, chatting with the manager.

Mark had not seen Will for years, but he had recognized him right away, as Will had not changed much from his high school days. Tall, slender and stunning, Mark would have recognized that man anywhere.

What is he doing here? Mark thought. Then he realized that he must have stood by the door for some time, as Gabriel had noticed him.

"Excuse me, Mark," Gabriel smiled politely, as he closed the door in front of Mark.

Mark leaned against the wall as he suddenly felt light-headed. So many thoughts rushing through his head. His stomach soured, as he realized that this was probably the reason why Vaughn had been behaving weirdly. Will was back, and Vaughn was planning to get back together with Will. Mark was breathing hard, and his eyes started to water, but then he told himself that he couldn't fall apart. Not yet anyway. Not until the day was over. So he headed to the bathroom to wash his face, and his tears, and tried to shove those dreadful feelings to the back of his mind, as far as he could.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chap 12: How to Deal With Ex Bf Part 1

Chapter 12: How To Deal with Ex-Boyfriend Part 1

At the end of that fateful day, Mark finally sighed with relief. He dropped off Phoebe by the hotel, and walked towards his apartment with a heavy heart. Then on the whim, he had decided to go to Vaughn's apartment instead. He let himself in with his key. He figured that he would wait for Vaughn in his place, and ask for an explanation.

Imagine his surprise, when he found Will lounging on the sofa as he entered Vaughn's apartment.

"Oh," Will said, sitting up. Will had looked a little nervous, or maybe scared. "Who...who are you?"

Mark was stunned. Oh no, he thought, they are really getting back together. "I...I am here to return Vaughn's key," he said as he placed the key on the coffee table. Then he turned, and ran out of the apartment.

"Wait...!" Will yelled. But Mark didn't hear him.

Outside the building, Mark stopped, his breathing ragged. I can't believe this, he thought. His eyes blurred from tears. There was a pain in his chest, and he felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach. This is the worst day in my life, he thought.

That was when he heard the thunder, and it started to rain, cold autumn rain, a trickle at first, and then a downpour. As the rain drenched him, as the coldness seeped into his skin, Mark was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Ha..ha...cheated and rained on. Now THIS is definitely the worst day of my life!" He shouted, looking up to the sky. For a moment, he stood there in the rain, looking up, tears flowing, not knowing what to do. He definitely didn't want to go back to his apartment. He didn't want to face the happy memories of the last four months as of yet. Dazed, his feet led him to Denny's apartment. He knocked at Denny's door.

"Bambi! What happened? You are soaked!" Denny cried out when he opened the door for Mark. "Come in! You need to change into dry clothes, or you'll catch a cold". Denny pulled his friend into the apartment, and pushed the blond straight into the bathroom. Then he took out a clean pair of jogging pants, a sweatshirt and a towel. "Here. Change into these," He told Mark, before closing the bathroom door. He boiled some water in a kettle to make hot chocolate.

After some time, Mark emerged from the bathroom, wearing Denny's clothes, and drying his hair with the towel.

"Have a sit. I am making hot chocolate," Denny said.

"Hey Elliot," Mark greeted Elliot weakly, as he sat on the floor beside the bespectacled man, by the coffee table.

"What happened to you, Mark?" Elliot said, with a gentle, quiet voice. Denny placed three mugs of steaming cocoa on the coffee table, and sat, cross-legged, on the floor as well.

"I...Vaughn..." Mark covered his face with his hands, and started to sob. He sobbed quietly for awhile, with Denny and Elliot waiting patiently, silently, until Mark could gather himself.

"He...he is back," Mark shivered. The rain had chilled him.

"Who is back? Drink your cocoa, Mark. It'll warm you up," Denny said.

Mark sipped his hot chocolate, thankful for the warmth. "Will is back. He was Vaughn's boyfriend in high school. I...I think...they are getting back together". His voice was breaking.

"What makes you think they are getting back together?" Elliot asked.

"Well, Vaughn has been avoiding me this past week. And then...and then today, when I went to his place, Will was there". Mark let out a long, sad sigh.

"Ah..." Denny was speechless.

"Denny..." Mark said, as both of his hands now clenched into tight fists, his knuckles white, and tears streaming down his face once again. "Why...why does it hurt so much? It has never hurt this badly..."

"What can I say, Mark. You are in love. When you are in love, it always hurt badly when it ends". Denny sighed. "I could say that you will get over it with time, but I don't think you want to hear that right now. Heck, I hate it whenever people said that to me".

"In love..." Mark whispered. "I am in love?"

Denny nodded. "Yeah, sorry dude. Listen, why don't you stay here overnight? You probably shouldn't be alone right now".

Mark nodded numbly.

"Okay, I am going to call a cab. And then you and I are going to your apartment, and pick up the stuff you need, okay? You can stay here for a few days, if you want," Denny rose from his seat, and reached for his phone, to call a taxicab.

The taxicab arrived ten minutes later, and took Mark and Denny to Mark's apartment. Denny gave the cab driver some money, and asked him to wait for them. Together, they went inside the apartment building.

In the hallway they ran into Seth, who was just returning home from his classes at SIU.

"Hey, Mark, Denny, how are..." Seth stopped as he saw Mark's face. Mark was very pale and his eyes were red-rimmed. "What happened to you?"

"Long story, Seth...some other time, okay?" Denny answered him.

"It's Vaughn, isn't it? He has enough of you, right?" Seth ignored Denny. He grabbed Mark's arm, and pulled the other man towards him. "I told you he is an ass..." He said with an obvious satisfaction in his voice.

Mark's eyes flashed for a second before he swung his arm to punch Seth in the face. "Let me go!"

Seth released Mark's arm, and moved his head backward swiftly, in time to avoid the punch. Then he grabbed Mark by the throat, and slammed the shorter man hard into the walls. Mark thought he saw stars.

"Vaughn doesn't want you! Get it into your thick skull!" Seth squeezed Mark's throat. "Just give up that cold bastard already!" He kissed Mark roughly.

"Hey, what the hell is that for..." Denny intervened. "Enough! Let him go!" He pried Seth off Mark, and dragged his friend away.

"You are wrong about Vaughn!" Mark yelled at Seth, struggling against Denny. "He is not like that! He is just...we are the same, he and I". He suddenly stopped struggling, so Denny released him. Mark hugged himself, as if he was suddenly cold. "We...we are just still in love with our first love, that's all..."

"Whatever," Seth said, as he unlocked his apartment door. "I warned you that he will throw you away one day. Anyway, you know where I live. Come anytime if you need comforting..."

"Dude, that's enough!" Denny glared at Seth. "Leave him alone, okay? Come on Mark. Ignore him".

* * *

><p>"Does Mark have blond hair and green eyes?" Will asked Vaughn as the latter was walking into the apartment. Vaughn was carrying a plastic bag with him.<p>

Vaughn stopped. "Yeah, why?" He put the plastic bag down on the floor. He took off his shoes by the door, and loosened his tie. Then he picked up the plastic bag again, which was filled with take-out meals from the Inn, and walked towards the kitchen.

Will wrinkled his forehead. "He looked familiar. Where have I seen him before..."

"Probably high school," Vaughn shrugged. He took out the take-out meal containers from the bag, and put them on the kitchen counter. "He went to the same high school as we did. Remember that ninth grade kid, who seemed to follow us around? That's him".

"Ah, you are right. Now I remember. Oh dear, this is going to be messy..." Will sighed.

Vaughn gave Will a puzzled look. "Why did you say that? By the way, why are you asking about him?"

"Mark was here an hour ago to return your key," Will gestured at the key that Mark had left on the coffee table.

Vaughn was aghast. "What the...? But why?"

"Vaughn, what did you tell him about me? Did you tell him why I am here?" Will looked at Vaughn questioningly.

"No, I didn't tell him anything. This has nothing to do with him. I don't want him to get involved". Vaughn stared at the key on the coffee table. His mind was reeling, trying to figure out why Mark had returned the key. I thought we are doing well...

Will sighed again. He massaged his temples with his fingers. "Vaughn, you are still as idiotic as you were back in high school. How could you not tell him? What do you think will happen if he drop by your place, and find your ex-boyfriend lounging on your couch?" Will glared at Vaughn. The latter didn't say anything.

"He will think that you are having an affair. That's what!" Will said impatiently. "That's why he returned your key!"

Vaughn gasped. "But we didn't...!"

"True. However, he didn't know that. You didn't tell him anything, so he had to draw his own conclusion. And let me tell you, I will draw the same conclusion too, if I am in his place".

"But...but...fuck!" Vaughn frantically searched his suit jacket for his cellphone. He called Mark's cell. "His cell is off. Let me try his home phone". He called another number. "He is not answering his phone". Now he was panicking. "Stay here. Don't answer the door. I just want to drop by Mark's quickly. I'll be back". He rushed out of his place.

A little more than an hour later Vaughn was back, drenched, as it was still raining outside, and he had stupidly decided to run over to Mark's, instead of taking the cab, or bringing an umbrella.

"He is not home," Vaughn was breathing hard. "I asked Seth, his neighbour, and he said he hasn't seen Mark. He is not in The Aquarium either. Where could he be? What am I going to do, Will? I...I fucked up, didn't I?" Vaughn looked at Will hopelessly.

Will sighed. "First thing first: you need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold". He rose from the couch, heading towards the kitchen. He glanced back, when he realized that Vaughn had not moved. "Go on. Don't just stand there. Go change into dry clothes. I'll make us some tea".

After changing into dry clothes, Vaughn sat on the sofa, sipping the hot tea that Will had made. He made a face, and ran his hand through his hair. "I need something stronger," he said. He stood and went to the kitchen, pulled out a short glass from the kitchen cabinet, and poured himself some whiskey. He gulped the whiskey, and poured himself some more, before he went back to sit on the couch.

"So what are you going to do now?" Will asked.

Vaughn stared at his whiskey. "I don't know. Maybe I'll drop by the office tomorrow and ask Denny". He looked up at Will. "Do you think Mark is angry at me right now?"

"Well, yes, he is probably pretty mad right now. Try calling him again tomorrow, hopefully he will calm down by then. And when you do talk to him, you are going to explain everything. And you will apologize for being such a macho neanderthal, right?" There was a little smile on Will's face.

"Explain everything? But I don't want him to get involved".

"Too late Vaughn. Just tell him everything, that's the best way. He will find out sooner or later, you know".

Vaughn was deep in thought. "Maybe I will tell him after you move into the Butterfly Pavilion. This way he wouldn't get involved".

Will looked at Vaughn in disbelief. "Are you serious? You are going to ignore him for another week?"

"It's not that I want to ignore him. I just don't want anything to happen to him, okay? If he is angry at me, then he wouldn't be dropping by here again, would he? I don't want him to accidentally run into _your_ ex-boyfriend," Vaughn said, frustrated. He ran his hand through his hair once again. It was not a perfect solution, but he didn't see any other option.

Will sighed, and shook his head. "Do whatever you like. I know how stubborn you are. I am going to eat dinner". He eyed the take-out meals that Vaughn had brought home. "Are you going to eat, Vaughn? You need to eat, you know".

"I am not hungry".

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chap 13: How to Deal With Ex Bf Part 2

Author's note: I couldn't decide on what genre this story falls under, so I keep changing it. Drama/romance doesn't sound right to me. This story doesn't have enough drama to be in drama genre (and I do want the story to be light hearted, instead of dramatic). I thought of Humour/romance, but I wasn't sure if this has enough funnies to be in that genre. So I think I will try friendship/romance, and see how I feel about it. It may or may not change. I don't want to mislead readers. Alright, enough mumbling. On to the next chapter...oh, and there is a little bit of lemon in this chapter.

Chapter 13: How To Deal with Ex-Boyfriend Part 2

Mark stayed at Denny's for a few days while continuing to help Phoebe at the Butterfly Pavilion. Everyday, he checked his phone messages, but there was no message from Vaughn. As the days went by, his hope that it was just a misunderstanding was dwindling, as Vaughn had even stopped calling him.

So this is how it is, he thought, as he felt his chest tightened. So it is true, Vaughn won't even deny it. Hell, he won't even bother to break up with me properly, Mark concluded. He was in a daze most of the time, busying himself by going through the motions of life and work, while trying hard not to feel.

After few days, Mark finally went home. When he got back to his apartment, he took a small cardboard box, and filled it with items that belonged to Vaughn, which had been left in his apartment. Vaughn's DVDs, toothbrush, razors, and some clothing items. He brought one of Vaughn's shirt to his nose, taking a deep breath, trying to catch the silver-haired man's scent, but all he could smell was laundry soap, as the shirt had been laundered. He sighed, as he choked back his feelings.

I knew it, he thought. Vaughn was never within my grasp. Why did I ever let myself believe that he felt the same way? He placed the shirt in the box along with the other items. The work at the Butterfly Pavilion was nearly completed, and as soon as it was completed, Phoebe and Calvin would be heading home, which meant that Mark would have to go back to the office, that he would have to face Vaughn again. Just don't let him see your tears, Mark told himself silently. Don't let him see your heart. Just go to work, return his stuff, and do your work as usual. You will be fine, Mark tried to convince himself.

Finally, the day came when the work at the Butterfly Pavilion was completed. It was Friday night, as Mark dropped off Phoebe at the hotel for the last time, before walking home. Calvin and Phoebe would be heading home the next morning. As Mark entered his apartment unit, he saw Vaughn, sitting on the floor by the coffee table.

"Vaughn..." Mark was stunned. His heart did a flip flop.

"Mark, I need to talk to you".

"There is nothing to talk about. I understand," Mark tried to keep his face and voice calm. He stood beside his door and held it open. "That's your stuff," he gestured with his head towards a cardboard box on the floor, nearby the door.

"No...you don't understand. I...please don't be angry..."

"Leave my key," Mark cut Vaughn off. "I want it back. Get out". Mark gestured at the door. Vaughn numbly left Mark's key on the coffee table, and picked up the cardboard box. He stepped outside the apartment, but then he turned, in time to have Mark closed the door in his face.

How could I not be angry, you idiot, Mark thought, as he broke down, as soon as he closed and locked the door. You didn't even have the guts to break up with me properly, before sleeping with someone else, Mark thought furiously.

"Mark...can I come in please? I just want to talk..." Vaughn's muffled voice came through.

I can't, Mark thought, I can't talk to you right now. Not when I am bawling my eyes out like this. I don't want you to see my tears. I don't want you to feel sorry for me.

"Go home! I don't want to talk to you!" Mark yelled.

"Mark, please..."

"I don't want to see you outside work anymore, okay? Just go away..."

Vaughn reached for his cellphone and dialled a number. "Will, he doesn't want to to talk me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Served you right," Will's voice rung. "I told you to tell him everything, and not ignore him for a week, didn't I?"

"Okay, I was wrong! I fucked up! Happy?" Vaughn's voice was rising due to his frustration. "Is...is there anything I can do?"

Will sighed. "Why don't you go home? I'll talk to him".

"But..."

"Go home Vaughn. If he saw you with me, he may not want to talk to me. Trust me. Go home. I'll talk to him. Okay? Bye".

"Mark", Vaughn said through the door. "I am going home. When you calm down, give me a call, and we'll talk". Then he turned and went home.

Through his peephole, Mark could see that Vaughn had left. He had felt conflicted about that. He knew that he told Vaughn to leave, but deep down, he wished that Vaughn had stayed, and fought a little harder for him. Mark sat on the floor, hugging his knees, feeling tears building in his eyes once again. It dawned to him that he had cried a lot these days, more than he could ever remember. You are a grown man, stop behaving like a crybaby, he chided himself. But it was no use. He was crying again. This is it, he thought. This is really the end. He felt dizzy.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, on the floor, but at some point, he heard someone knocking at his door. He rose and looked through his peephole. He saw Will standing on the other side. Beside him, there was a slender woman that Mark had never seen before.

Will? What is he doing here? Mark was stunned. "Give me a minute!" He said. He went to the bathroom to wash his face, before he finally opened his door.

"Hi Mark. My name is Will, Vaughn's friend. I am really sorry that we have to meet in such complicated circumstances, but I can explain everything. May I please come in?" Will flashed a charming smile.

Mark nodded silently, and stood aside to let them in.

"This is my new bodyguard, Lily," Will introduced the slender woman. Lily nodded at Mark.

"Let us all sit down, shall we?" Will sauntered in, and sat on the floor nearby the coffee table. "If it is not too inconvenient Mark, can we please have some tea?"

"Yeah, sure". Mark went to the kitchen to boil some water for tea, while Lily took her place on the floor beside Will. There was an awkward silence as Mark prepared the tea.

Mark brought three steaming mugs to the coffee table, placing one mug each in front of Lily and Will. Then he sat, not saying anything, keeping his eyes cast down to his own mug of tea.

"First, I would like to apologize for Vaughn," Will said calmly. "For not telling you anything. Please understand, he did this to protect you. He didn't want you to get involved".

Mark raised his face. "Protect me? From what?"

"From whom, actually. My violent ex-boyfriend, that's whom," Will said, as he sipped his tea. "I broke up with him some time ago, but he didn't like that very much, so he kidnapped and assaulted me. I managed to escape, and ran away. My original plan was to stay in The Butterfly Pavilion, since I am a co-owner of the Pavilion. But Gabriel, the manager, wouldn't let me stay there until he finished installing a new security system. So Vaughn let me stay at his place instead".

"Ah..." Mark was speechless.

"Then Vaughn had this idea that my ex might be watching his place, so he didn't want you to drop by, you see. He thought that he was protecting you, by not telling you anything. I told him that was the stupidest thing to do, but he wouldn't listen to me..." Will smiled. "Mark, we weren't having an affair, I swear. We did date a long time ago, but it was over and done with. We broke up in high school, and went on our separate ways. We are just good friends now. That's the truth. Could you please forgive him?"

"I see..." Mark said weakly. Will's words hadn't really sunk in completely.

Will peered at Mark closely. "That's the truth, I assure you. I was in trouble, and Vaughn offered to help me, because we are friends. There is nothing going on between Vaughn and I". Will rest his face on his hand, elbow on the table. "I am truly sorry for causing you so much grief. But please, you need to talk to Vaughn. I think he really cares about you".

Mark stood abruptly. "Thanks...thanks Will. I'll go and talk to him right now". His heart did the flip flop again, but this time it was with hope, rather than despair. He practically ran towards the door.

"Mark," Will called out to him.

Mark turned. "Yeah?"

"I will be staying in the Butterfly Pavilion for a while, why don't you come and visit me sometimes? I do hope that we can be friends. I think it is important for Vaughn that his boyfriend and best friend are getting along. I hope you don't hate me because of this".

"I...I don't hate you," Mark said. "I still remember that one time in high school, when you were being so nice to me. I was very upset that day. I couldn't even remember why anymore. But I remember that you approached me, gave me a can of soda, and told me not to give up, that things would get better". A small smile formed on Mark's face. "Since then I realized, that you are actually a very nice person, and because of that, I can never hate you, Will".

"Ah..." Will was stunned. "But Mark, that...actually wasn't my idea. It was Vaughn's. He had noticed that you were upset that day, so he bought a can of soda, and asked me to give it to you, to cheer you up". Will shook his head. "That stupid, macho man didn't want to be seen as a softie, for caring for a kid, so he asked me to give it to you instead".

Hearing that made Mark's heart swelled with feelings. "Is that so? Well, thanks again," he smiled at Will as he opened his door...

...and be shoved right back into his unit. Mark staggered backward as four men entered his apartment.

"What the...?"

"So you are really here, darling," the tallest and most muscular one of the men smiled at Will, showing his teeth. The wolfish smile made his otherwise handsome face looked predatory. "Good job, little brother, for finding him".

"Seth?" Mark said as he found his neighbour to be among the four men. "Who are these people?"

"These are my brother Ethan and his friends," Seth smiled. He had the same wolfish smile that was on Ethan's face.

"Stay away from me, Ethan! I warn you. Lily here, is quite dangerous..." Will's voice shook a little. He hid behind Lily.

"Who? That skinny chick you have over there? Oh, I am trembling..." Ethan sneered. Slowly he approached Will and Lily. "You are really hard to find, darling. If not for my little brother who spotted you here, I wouldn't know where to find you. By the way, you are not cheating on me with that woman, are you?"

"Hey! Get out of my home!" Mark stood between Will and Ethan. "You are trespassing!"

Ethan stared at Mark, who was much shorter than him, and a lot less muscular, with disbelief for a couple of seconds. Then he threw his head back, and laughed.

"I see why you like him, Seth. He is cute, and feisty too!" He leered at Mark. "Out of my way, kitten". He slapped Mark's face with the back of his beefy hand.

"Ugh..." Mark was thrown sideways by the impact. He felt arms grabbing him as he was falling onto the floor. He struggled, as strong hands gripped his wrists, and pinned them above his head. Another pair of arms held his legs. Then Seth sat on top of him.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this..." Seth said, as he undid Mark's tie. "Here, tie him with that". Seth threw the tie to the man who was holding Mark's wrists. Then he seized Mark's shirt, and ripped it open.

"Get off me, you bastard!" Mark struggled furiously. "Let me go! You won't get away with this! Don't touch me!"

"Do you want something to stuff his mouth? To shut him up?" One of the men asked.

"No..." Seth licked his lips. There was a glint in his eyes. "I want to hear him scream..."

"Heeyah!" Everyone whipped their heads toward Ethan, in time to see Lily jumped, and pulled Ethan's head towards her, smashing her knee into his face. The brute was thrown backward, crushing onto the floor, not moving.

"Let him go, and get out of here. And I won't hurt you," Lily said calmly, to Ethan's cronies.

"What are you waiting for? Get her!" Seth barked at the other two men. He flipped the still struggling Mark on his stomach.

The two men lunged at Lily, but she moved deftly to avoid them, swirling around to get behind them. She reached up and banged her attackers' heads together. As the men stumbled from the impact of their heads being smashed together, Lily kicked one of them with a side kick, her heel connecting hard with the man's chin. Then with a reverse, roundhouse kick, she leaped in the air, spun, and kicked the other man on the side of the head. She pulled her knife out as she landed on the ground gracefully. Swiftly and silently, she moved behind Seth, who was straddling Mark.

"You like it rough, don't you Mark? I know you do..." Seth whispered at the blond's ear, who was still trying to struggle.

"Cool it, lover boy". One of Lily's hands grabbed Seth's hair to yank his head back, while the other was holding her knife at his throat. "Or I'll slice that pretty throat of yours..."

Seth winced in pain. He froze as he felt the cold metal touched his skin.

"Now listen to me. You will take your brother and his friends, away from here..." Lily's knife moved downward, slowly, towards Seth's groin area. "And tell them that if any of you dare to touch Will, or his friends ever again, I will slice all your peckers, and feed them to you. Understand?" She nicked Seth lightly with her knife, near his private, to make her point. Seth grimaced and trembled, as he nodded.

"Good boy," Lily released Seth, and kicked him off Mark. "Now, get out of here! All of you!" She barked.

The three conscious men stumbled, as they dragged the unconscious Ethan out of Mark's apartment.

"Are you okay, Mark?" Will said, as he untied Mark. His voice was shaking. "So...sorry, I couldn't do anything. I am not a fighting man".

"Yeah, yeah...I am okay," Mark was breathing hard. He tried to straighten his torn shirt, but his hands were trembling. He looked at Lily. "Thanks", he said weakly.

Lily nodded. "I don't think they will bother you again, but you should probably go to Vaughn's place for tonight".

"Why don't you change your shirt, Mark? Then we'll walk you to Vaughn's place," Will helped Mark onto his feet.

* * *

><p>Vaughn was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, when he heard the knock at the door. He rushed towards the door, and yanked it open.<p>

"Mark!" He said as he saw the blond. "You are here". Then he was speaking fast. "I am sorry, so sorry. I should have told you everything. I didn't have any affair, I swear! Will just need somewhere to stay so I let him stay here".

"You are welcome, Vaughn," Will said with a smile. "I have told him everything. By the way, I don't think Ethan is going to bother us anymore. He came for me when we were at Mark's, but Lily beat him senseless." He beamed proudly at Lily. "I am glad that I hired you as my bodyguard".

"Oh..." Vaughn raised his eyes to meet Will's. "What happened?"

Will recounted what happened.

"Seth..." Vaughn hissed. "I should have known. I didn't like the way he looked at Mark".

"Yes, those two brothers are alike, violent and ruthless. Anyway, we are going back to the Butterfly Pavilion. Thank you for taking care of me for two weeks. Take care". Will waved, turned and left, followed silently by Lily.

After Will and Lily left, Mark glared at Vaughn, "Why didn't you just tell me the truth from the beginning?"

"Sorry. I should have. I thought I did the right thing. But I was wrong. I will tell you everything from now on".

"I thought you and Will were getting back together," Mark said as he buried his face on Vaughn's chest, his arms around Vaughn's waist. "I thought you were breaking up with me".

"Mark..." Vaughn put his arms around Mark, and lowered his head to bury his face in that blond hair. He started to calm down. Then he started to nuzzle Mark's ears.

"I need to shower" Mark tried to push Vaughn away. "I stink. You too".

"Later..." Vaughn said stubbornly. "I want to do it now. We haven't done it for two weeks".

"We can shower together..." Mark smiled at the taller man. The thought of what Seth was capable of doing had made his skin crawled, and left a bad taste in his mouth. He wanted to forget the creepy, crawling sensation with some nice, hot shower, and maybe, just maybe...some nice sex after.

Vaughn's face brightened.

They went to the bathroom together, and took their clothes off. Mark sighed with contentment as the hot water hit him. Already, he started to feel better.

"I'll wash your back..." Vaughn started to rub Mark's back with a washing cloth. "I'll wash you all over..." Vaughn's hands started to wander...

"Hey, hey! Where do you think those hands are going?" Mark jumped a little, trying to get away. But he was trapped between the shower wall and Vaughn.

"I am trying to make sure you are clean..."

"Ack! Not that vigorous...wait...no...not there..."

After shower, Vaughn found himself sitting on the edge of his bed, with Mark kneeling in front of him, between his legs. His mouth...his mouth is so warm and wet, Vaughn thought, letting out short, sharp breaths, his hands caressed Mark's still damp hair.

"That's enough". Vaughn threw Mark on the bed, on his stomach. He knelt behind Mark, lifted Mark's hips up and towards him, and pushed himself in urgently, burying himself all the way to the hilt.

"Aargh...!" Mark cried out. "Gentle...please..." He was panting, and his eyes started to water.

"Sorry...But I need...I want..." Vaughn started to pump hard, gripping the blond's hips tightly. Mark clawed at the bed sheet, crying and moaning, as he was being rocked violently back and forth. His moans spurred Vaughn to drive himself into Mark more desperately. All Vaughn could hear was the moans, and the obscene wet smacking sounds. All he could feel was the warmth and the tightness...

"More..." Vaughn growled, as he suddenly pulled out and flipped Mark on his back. He lifted Mark's hips, and rammed himself in once more, as deep as he could. The sight of Mark, arching his back, tears in his eyes, mouth wide opened, drove him crazy. He held Mark tight as he pounded into the blond frantically, his face buried in Mark's throat. The tingling sensation in his loin, was gathering steam, powerful and surging. He groaned as he lost control...

After his urges had been satisfied, and desires spent, Vaughn turned towards Mark who was lying beside him on the messy bed. "Sorry for being so rough. I...I am not usually like this. I don't know what's wrong with me today, but it won't happen again. I promise".

"I know. You are usually very gentle, but it's okay. I like doing it with you, whether you are being gentle or rough". As long as it's you, Mark thought. He turned his body to face Vaughn.

"Are you really feeling okay? I mean, after what happened to you today?" Vaughn put one arm around Mark's waist.

"Yeah, I am okay. Nothing happened to me, thanks to Lily. Funny, but never in my life, I thought that I will be saved by a girl".

Vaughn's face fell. "Sorry I wasn't there for you".

Mark looked at Vaughn in the eye, and his breath caught. Those violet eyes, which he had admired from afar, had dreamt for so long, had finally looked at him with a tender expression. At once, he was lost. At once he knew, that his heart had taken the leap, and was beyond saving.

Vaughn is like the North Star, Mark thought, shining bright, and clear..._my_ North Star.

He struggled to collect himself. "Yes, it's your fault. So you have to take...um, responsibility". Mark's face started to turn red. "You should...uh, move in with me, to keep me safe. Just in case those jerks are coming back..." He said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, while at the same time, bracing himself for a rejection.

A small smile formed on Vaughn's face. "We'll look for a bigger apartment nearby the office..."

Mark's eyes brightened. "And you owe me a dinner and a movie for the next four Saturdays," he said.

"Deal. We'll see any movie you want".

"...And you are going to stop calling me Bambi in the office".

"Now you are pushing your luck..."

End of Chapter 13


	14. Ch14:How to Celebrate Winter Harmony Day

Author's note: a tiny, tiny taste of lemon for Winter Harmony day. And I put the story genre back to general/romance, cos I can't decide.

Chapter revised to fix some awkward sounding sentences.

Chapter 14: How to Celebrate Winter Harmony Day

It took Vaughn and Mark two months, to find and move into a suitable apartment, within a walking distance to the office. The apartment they finally decided on, was a two-bedroom, one bath apartment, with a nice-size, open-concept kitchen, dining and living area.

Mark was preparing breakfast that Monday morning. They had moved into the new apartment the day before. I guess a good thing about being bachelors is that we don't have too much stuff, Mark thought absently, as he flipped the last french toast onto the stack of french toasts already on a plate. He set the plate on the kitchen table.

Vaughn emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed in shirt, dress pants and tie, carrying his suit jacket in one arm.

"We are having french toasts this morning". Mark said as he untied his apron, and hung it. Mind you, he wasn't wearing a girly apron. It was a very manly, plain apron, and Mark would tell you, that the only reason why he was wearing it, was to prevent his shirt and tie from getting dirty while he was cooking. Not to look girly, or cute.

Vaughn nodded, as he draped his jacket over one of the chairs. He opened the fridge, grabbed the milk carton and proceeded to drink it straight from the carton. "Uh..." Suddenly he realized something. "I am not supposed to do that, am I?" He had looked guilty.

Mark glared at him. "Next time use a glass," he said as he poured two mugs of coffee, and set them on the table as well.

Vaughn put the milk carton back into the fridge. His eyes caught a list held by a fridge magnet. He took the list, and started to read. "Eggs, milk, butter, sex in the kitchen, bread..."

"What?" Mark had turned red. "I...I didn't write that, did I? Let me see". He reached for the shopping list in Vaughn's hand.

Vaughn moved his hand over his head, so that Mark couldn't reach the list. As Mark tried to reach up, Vaughn planted a kiss on his mouth. Gotcha, Vaughn thought, as he dropped the list on the floor, and kept kissing Mark, pinning the other man onto the fridge. His hands were undoing Mark's tie...

"We are going to be late for work," Mark squirmed, trying to push Vaughn away.

Unfortunately for Mark, for once in his life, Vaughn didn't care about being late at all...

How does he break my resolve so easily? Mark wondered a few minutes later, as he found himself sitting on Vaughn's lap, straddling Vaughn, who sat cross-legged on the kitchen floor, back against the fridge. Mark was no longer wearing his tie, pants or underwear. His shirt was unbuttoned, and falling off his shoulders, as he moaned and writhed, as he felt Vaughn fondling, kissing and teasing him. We are really going to be late for work, was Mark's last coherent thought...

* * *

><p>"Finally, there you are," Mirabelle gave Vaughn and Mark a stern look as they walked into the office. "You two are late," she pointed at her watch.<p>

"Sorry, Chief," Mark was turning crimson.

"I understand that you have just moved into a new place yesterday, so I will let it slide this time. But please be punctual from now on".

"Yes, Chief," Vaughn said solemnly.

Mirabelle continued to explain that the Welcoming Committee had been requested to help out with the Winter Harmony Day Festival, which was a one day charity event. The Welcoming Committee would man the festival tea room, selling refreshment, Harmony Day candies and chocolates.

"Oh, and the famous inventor Louis and Lord Charles from the Leaf Valley will be helping us tomorrow as well. They said they have invented some sort of candy making machine, and would like to test drive it". Mirabelle nodded, and went back into her cavern...er, office.

"Are you and the Chief are going to help out in the tearoom as well?" Mark asked Julia.

"Nope. Tomorrow we are just going to relax and enjoy the festival..." Julia said with a grin. "By the way, you and Vaughn got an Official Royal Mail from Princess Karen of the Mineral Town". She handed a couple of white envelopes.

Vaughn simply looked at his envelope with a puzzled expression, while Mark ripped open his. Mark took out a card out his envelope, opened and read it. His face brightened.

"Princess Karen is getting married! And I am invited to her wedding. Woo hoo!" Mark hooted. "The first of spring. Ah...and she wrote: thanks for the falling star. I found a way". Mark frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Really?" Vaughn said. Finally, he ripped open his envelope and read his card. "I am invited as well". He scanned his wedding invitation once more. Falling star, huh? He thought. Who knew?

* * *

><p>The next day was a perfect winter day for a festival. It was a little chilly, but the sky was clear, and the sun was shining brightly, making the snow on the rooftops along with its icicles sparkled, like jewels. The Welcoming Committee arrived at the Festival early, to help set up the tea room. All the desserts to be sold in the tea room today, had been donated by Pierre's grandfather, the Pastry Grandmaster Pierre Senior.<p>

"I was getting excited when I heard the Welcoming Committee is going to serve tea," Lord Charles said, as he walked into the tea room followed by Louis. He clasped his hands behind his back, as he surveyed the men in their suits and ties. "I was hoping for a sexy maid outfit of some sort..." He frowned. "This is very disappointing...".

Mark fought to contain his temper. For some reasons, Charles managed to ruffle his feathers. "We are men, Your Lordship. We do not wear dresses," he snapped.

"Of course, Blondie," Charles smiled teasingly at him. "Anyway, Louis...let's set up the machine. We don't have much time..."

As the day went by, the tea room was getting busier and busier. Customers were constantly streaming in and out. The Welcoming Committee serving tea and desserts, and selling candies was a big draw. As one customer phrased it, with only a few gold coins, you could pretend that you were a foreign royalty, and had one of the Welcoming Committee men served you tea. Isn't that just a perfect way to celebrate Winter Harmony Day?

"...so those are the so-called the Welcoming Committee?" The girls on the table chattered among themselves.

"Is it me or did he really sparkle? I thought I saw sparkles around him..."

"Kyaa...they are so cool, aren't they?"

"I like that tall, dark one. He is dreamy!"

"Such pretty eyes..."

"Afternoon, ladies," Mark flashed a smile. He topped the girls' water glasses with ice water. "Are we ready to order?" He readied his note pad and pen. A couple of the girls blushed at him.

"Green tea and cheesecake for me".

"Milk tea and chocolate cake, please".

"I would like coffee and trifle, please..."

Mark continued to take the order. "Be right up," he said, again with a bright smile.

"Bambi..." Pierre called out. He looked annoyed. He was manning the candy and chocolate counter.

"Yes?"

"Could you please check what happened in the kitchen? I am running low on candies, but Lord Charles seemed to have stop making more..."

"Sure".

"Your Lordship, Pierre was wondering..." Mark walked into the kitchen and stopped. Louis was looking bewildered, and there was multicolour dust on him. Then there was a loud noise as the candy machine exploded, spewing colourful dust and sticky liquids all over the kitchen, all over everybody.

Mark gingerly licked his finger. The pink dust on his finger was sweet, tasting like strawberries. Candy powder and syrup, Mark thought. Then all of them started to cough as the cloud of candy powder choking them.

"Machine is...cough...broken..." Louis said.

"What...cough...did you do to it?" Charles glared at Louis.

"I didn't do anything. It started to fall apart on its own!"

"You must have done something! My design is perfect. It's supposed to work perfectly," Charles tried to cover his nose while coughing violently.

"Perfect? Your design has a lot of flaws!"

"How dare you say that to me?"

"Must...have...air..." Mark flung the kitchen window opened. He breathed the outside air deeply, feeling a relief. Then he turned on all the kitchen fans. After the dust settled or blown out of the kitchen, he looked at the machine. "Sooo...let me guess. We are not making anymore candy for today?"

Louis shook his head. "No, no more candy".

"I'll let Pierre know..."

Mark walked out of the kitchen, and quickly closed the door behind him, so that no one else could see the mess. He could see the line forming at the candy counter. He cleared his throat as he addressed the customers.

"I am sorry, but we are out of candies. We have...uh, technical difficulties..." Mark's voice was trailing as he realized that people were staring at him with a weird expression on their faces.

"What...what happened to you?" Pierre looked at Mark with wide eyes.

"Oh..." Mark had just realized how he must have looked: covered from head to toe with colourful powder and sticky syrup. "Well, you see...". His face was turning beet red.

"Bambi...?" Vaughn looked at Mark questioningly.

Then the kitchen door shuttered in pieces as a huge mechanical creature burst out.

The creature resembled a spider, with eight four-foot long legs, and four pairs of eyes dotting its body. The creature was made of pieces of metals, pipes, and instruments, jutting out all over at odd angles, and covered in candy dust and syrup. Steam hissed out from variety of openings on its body. The openings reminded Mark of hungry mouths, with rubbery lips, constantly opening and closing, breathing out hot steam every time they opened. The spider looked as if it was being put together in hurry and carelessly, or as if, it came out of a mad scientist' s fevered dream. Mark had never seen anything like it before. It was strange, and it was apparently furious. It lunged at the nearest table, and with a powerful swing of one of its legs, it broke the table into two.

Chaos broke loose. Everybody screamed at the same time, trying to get out of the store, while the spider went around, breaking tables, chairs, punching holes in the walls.

"Oh no...what have you done?" Louis wailed as he came rushing out of the kitchen. "What the hell is that?"

"Ah..." Lord Charles frowned. "I must have used my spider robot design as the base for the candy machine".

"You what?" Louis glared.

"How do we stop it?" Vaughn asked.

"The legs are its weak points. Good luck. I am out of here," Charles turned, and bolted out of the tea room.

"Give me a rope! Do we have any rope?" Vaughn barked.

Denny handed him a coiled thick rope. "Is this okay?"

"Yup," Vaughn took the rope. With a quick work of his hands, he created a noose at the end of the rope. "Get ready to take down the other legs!" He barked as he started to swing the lasso over his head. When he saw his opening, he cast his loop over one of the spider front legs, and pulled hard. The spider struggled, trying to keep its footing, but Denny quickly grabbed the loose rope behind Vaughn, and helped the other man pulled.

With a loud mechanical shriek and hiss, the spider stumbled. Mark lunged at it, and trying to take out one of the spider back legs, by whacking it with what used to be a dining table leg. Louis was also trying to break another of the spider's legs by hitting it with a large wrench. Pierre and Elliot clutched at each other, shrieking, watching helplessly.

The spider swiped at Mark, sending him flying backward, hitting the floor hard. Mark grimaced. "I am okay!" He shouted as he pushed himself up, hurling himself at the spider once more. After few tries, he managed to break one of the spider's legs in half by busting its joint. Louis also had managed to take down another leg. The spider collapsed onto the floor, still struggling, but unable to stand anymore.

"Mark!" Louis shouted. "Find a red button covered by a glass panel. Break that glass, and push the button!"

Mark circled the spider. There, his eyes caught the red button. Quickly, he smashed the glass panel, and pushed the button. The creature gave one last shake that threw Mark to the side, before it finally shuddered, and stopped moving.

"Ugh..." Mark crashed to the floor.

"Mark! You okay?" Vaughn was by his side instantly.

Mark nodded. "Yeah...yeah...". He swayed a little as he got up. Vaughn caught his waist to steady him. Mark felt his face burning, as he felt Vaughn's arm around his waist. Even after all this time, he still blushed instinctively, whenever Vaughn touched him.

Louis sighed. "Phew, good thing Charles always build in the emergency stop button. Stupid idea, but good for us".

"Wow..." Pierre eyed the creature. He had now calmed down. "I...I don't know how we are going to spin this one to the press tomorrow".

"Spin?" Mark looked puzzled.

"Yeah, the new candy machine was supposed to be Leaf Valley's greatest and most anticipated product for next year. If anyone find out that it can...um, turn into a killer spider, that will definitely damage the Leaf Valley's reputation and business. I am sure Mirabelle will tell me that we can't let the press know".

"Ah..."

After everyone had gathered his nerves and calmed down, the Welcoming Committee started to clean up the tea room, while Louis started to disassemble the creature. Afterwards, Mark and Vaughn headed home for shower and a change of clothes, since they had to take Charles and Louis to dinner, and then to take Charles to the Butterfly Pavilion. Louis had declined the invitation to the Butterfly Pavilion furiously, and with a red face. At home, Vaughn had used the excuse of "helping to wash Mark" to molest the blond in the shower. Mark had never felt so exhausted after a shower.

* * *

><p>"Where did you learn how to throw a lasso anyway?" Mark asked Vaughn. They were now once again standing in the Butterfly Pavilion main ballroom. The main ballroom was now full of more sitting areas for people to sit down, chat, flirt, and purchase drinks, food and services, at ridiculously high prices. Light music was playing in the background.<p>

"I came from a long line of cowboys and animal traders. I learned how to lasso when I was young...when we still live in our family ranch..."

"Sheesh...everyone is coming from a long line of something. Even Denny. He came from a long line of legendary fishermen..." Mark said. But he didn't ask anymore question. Vaughn had told him what happened to his family and the ranch, and he knew that Vaughn would rather not talk about it in public.

"Vaughn..." Gabriel, the Pavilion manager, tapped Vaughn's shoulder. "Could you please spare a moment? I need to talk to you".

"Yes, of course". Vaughn walked away with Gabriel.

"Mark! Come and sit by me," Charles called out.

Mark sat down beside Charles. The Leaf Valley Lord was sitting by himself, which was unusual. Mark made sure that there was enough distance between him and Charles, so that he was just out of the Lord's arm reach.

"Your Lordship, should I ask a butterfly to keep you company?" Mark asked.

Charles smiled at him. "Why don't you keep me company? You know, I could have told Mirabelle that you hit me, but I didn't. Shouldn't you be grateful?"

Mark rose from his seat. He could feel heat building on his face. "I will ask one of the butterflies to come over and sit with you".

Charles glared. "Do you really want me to tell Mirabelle what you did? You could lose your job, you know".

Mark's blood boiled. Men like Charles and Seth really vexed him. Ruthless, arrogant men, who thought they could just force their way in, whether through physical force, positions, or threats. But then he took a deep breath. Calm down, Mark told himself silently. Vaughn wouldn't lose his cool, he thought. "I am curious, Your Lordship, what would happen to Leaf Valley's reputation and revenue, if the press finds out what happened to your candy machine today?"

Two pairs of green eyes met, throwing daggers at each other.

"You wouldn't dare!" Charles hissed.

"Well, my Lord, if I am going to lose my job..." Mark looked at Charles pointedly. "I think I may be desperate enough..." He was bluffing of course, but Charles didn't know that.

Charles was speechless for a couple of seconds. Then, "I see...I think I like you better months ago, when you were so nervous and flustered, Blondie. You were much cuter then. You are not so cute anymore, now that you start to sound like Vaughn. I am not interested in sleeping with you any longer..." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You are such a bore. Why don't you call one of the butterflies to entertain me..."

"Yes, Your Lordship," Mark flashed a smile, relieved. He turned, and about to walk away when...

"Hey Blondie!" Charles called out.

"Yes?" Mark turned his head.

"One day, you are going to regret not sleeping with me," Charles said. "You'll see. One day, you will be the one begging me..."

Mark smirked. "Maybe when hell freezes over, Your Lordship..."

End of Chapter 14


	15. Ch15:How to Spend the Night in Log Cabin

Author's note: there is a little bit of lemon in this chapter. Revised to fix my stupid grammar.

Chapter 15: How to Spend Winter Nights in Log Cabin

"Sounds risky to me," Vaughn told Denny, frowning. They were standing by the coffee machine in the office kitchenette, talking with low voices.

"Oh come on, Vaughn. You've got to help me here. You and Mark are already living together, while I still don't know how Elliot really feels about me. I really need your help. Elliot may be suspicious if I am the only one there. But if you and Mark are there..." Denny begged Vaughn.

"It may backfire..."

"No, it won't. It will work, trust me. They'll never find out. Besides, what else you are going to do for the Starry Night weekend?"

Vaughn sighed. "Fine. I'll help you. Let's ask Mark". Together they walked out of the kitchenette and into the office area.

"Bambi, remember that exchange student, Shea?" Denny said.

Mark looked up from his computer monitor, "Yeah..."

"Well, he had a cabin in the Mushroom Island, right? He told me that we can use it anytime, as long as we ask him. So I was thinking, how about if you, me, Elliot and Vaughn stay in that cabin for the Starry Night weekend? It will be fun, right? We can sit by the fire, roast marshmallow, and so on..." Denny was grinning.

Mark looked at Denny, and then at Vaughn. "Sure, that sounds great..."

"Great! I'll let Shea know. We'll leave on this Friday after work, and stay for the weekend".

Thus on Friday, Denny, Elliot, Mark and Vaughn, along with their overnight bags, went to the pier after work. At the pier, they took the water taxi to the Mushroom Island, and went on a short hike to Shea's cabin.

Shea's cabin in the woods, was a cozy, two-bedroom log cabin with one bathroom and an open kitchen, dining and sitting area. There was a fireplace in the main room, and in both bedrooms, as there was no central heating. The bathroom itself had an oil heater. Vaughn and Denny went outside to split fire logs, while Mark started dinner, with Elliot helping him.

"Phew!" Denny dropped the last load of logs he brought in. Vaughn was behind him with an armful of logs as well. They dropped the logs nearby the main room fireplace. Then Vaughn proceeded to light the fireplace. Denny went to both bedrooms to light the fireplaces to warm the rooms.

"Dinner is ready!" Mark called out, as he set the food on the table. "Beer, anyone? Or wine?"

"Beer for me".

"Can I have a beer too?"

"Beer is fine".

Everyone took his seat around the table. "Happy Starry Night! May your heart be full! Cheers!" Beer bottles were clanking. "May your heart be full" was a typical way the Sunshine islander wished each other on Starry Night festival, as this festival was a celebration of relationships and friendships. It was a day to be thankful for all the special people in your life. "May your heart be full of love, warmth and gentleness" was the full saying.

"By the way, have you guys heard of the legend of the Bearabbit of Mushroom Island?" Denny said to the table.

Mark and Elliot shook their heads. Vaughn didn't say anything.

Denny's face turned serious, as he looked around the table. "It's a bear. It's a rabbit. It's a Bearabbit! It's a killer rabbit as big as a bear, or maybe a killer bear that looked like a rabbit. No one knows for certain. No one who had seen it, ever lived to tell the tales. For sure, it is a very vicious, evil, blood thirsty creature, which lurks in this part of the woods. It has red eyes, sharp claws, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. And it's always hungry. It will stalk you in the dark, and then lunge at you, ripping your throats out!" There was fear in Denny's eyes as he seized his own throat. "It will drink your blood and eat your guts, while you are still alive!"

Mark gasped, while Elliot stared at Denny with wide, wild eyes.

"But...it's not true, right? It's just a legend?" Finally Mark asked with a small voice.

Mark thought that Denny had looked pale.

"According to Shea, it's not just merely a story. It's true. Every year, there were people missing in this part of the woods, and never be found again..." Denny said. He paused for a second. "...However, sometimes in the spring, when the snow melted, they will find remnants of human bones and clothing in the woods..."

"Ah..."

Vaughn rose from his seat, clearing his throat. "I think we need more firewood. Mark, Elliot, could you please grab some more from the shed outside? Denny and I are going to do the dishes".

Mark and Elliot looked at each other.

"O..okay..." Mark said weakly.

Mark and Elliot stood and walked out the log cabin. The Mushroom Island was not heavily populated, and thus, there was no city lights. Without city lights, the outdoor was pitch black, and it was a cold night. Mark shivered, partly because of the cold, and partly because of Denny's troubling story. He just couldn't get the image of the Bearabbit out of his mind. He saw the shed, standing in the dark, some distance away from the cabin, nearby the woods, and his heart sunk. It's just some story, Mark told himself, as he forced his legs to start walking towards the shed. He felt Elliot clinging to him, as they were moving closer and closer, towards the dark woods. The shed had seemed so far away from the safety of the log cabin.

As he reached for the shed door, Mark thought he heard some soft rustling noise. He whipped his head towards the woods. "What's that? Did you hear that?"

"Ye...yeah. I...I heard it..." Elliot was trembling. He hid behind Mark, his hands gripping Mark's arm.

There it is again, Mark thought. The bushes were rustling, and now Mark could hear, a deep, growling noise. The growling noise grew louder, the rustling grew more violent.

A dark, large beast jumped out. Red eyes glowing in the dark. The beast roared, and lunged at Mark and Elliot.

"Aarggh! Bearabbit!" Mark and Elliot screamed, as they scrambled towards the cabin. In confusion, they ran straight into each other, knocking each other to the ground.

"Ow..." Mark said as he held his head. Elliot had accidentally elbowed him in the head. Then Mark heard the Bearabbit roared again. "Gaaah!" He shrieked, jumped onto his feet, pulled Elliot up with him, and dragged the red head towards the cabin.

"It's here! It's here!" Mark cried out as he burst into the cabin. He ran straight to Vaughn who was standing by the kitchen sink, and clutched the silver-haired man tight. Elliot had also ran into Denny's arms, shaking.

"What? What happened?" Vaughn said.

"The Bearabbit! It's outside by the shed! It was trying to eat us!" Mark was hysterical.

"Bearabbit, you said?" Denny asked. A look passed between him and Vaughn. "Wait, here". Denny took out a couple of kitchen knives. "Vaughn and I are going to check it out".

"No! Don't!" Mark hang on to Vaughn's arm. "Don't go out there!"

"I will be fine, don't worry. Denny and I are just going to check it out quickly. Stay here with Elliot". Vaughn pried Mark's fingers off his arm.

Vaughn and Denny walked out of the cabin, while Mark watched hopelessly. He didn't want Vaughn to go and face the Bearabbit.

Outside, Denny and Vaughn approached the shed gingerly. When they got there, and out of sight, they relaxed.

"Did it work?" The "Bearabbit" asked.

"Like a charm. Thanks, Shea," Denny grinned at a man dressed in bear costume. "I guess we should probably sport some sort of injury, huh?" He said to Vaughn as he nicked his arm with the knife. Vaughn followed Denny's example, but he chose to nick himself on the thigh. "Don't forget to hide the bear costume, okay, Shea?"

"Yeah I won't forget. Here..." Shea helpfully splattered some fake blood on Denny's arm and Vaughn's thigh. He nodded satisfactorily as he admired his handy work. Then he turned. "Have fun. Just don't trash the cabin," he said as he disappeared into the dark woods.

Vaughn and Denny staggered back into the cabin.

"What...what happened?" Mark's heart seized, as he saw the blood on Vaughn's leg.

"The Bearabbit wouldn't bother us anymore," Denny said, flashing what he hoped was a heroic smile at Elliot. Then he pitched forward.

"Denny!" Elliot said, catching Denny's arm. "Maybe...maybe you need to lie down?"

"Yeah, good idea..."

Elliot guided Denny towards one of the bedrooms, while Mark helped Vaughn into the other. At the bedroom doors, a look passed between Denny and Vaughn, and they both had a goofy grin on their faces. The kind of grin men gave each other when they thought that they were about to get laid. Hopefully in a kinky manner. All night long.

* * *

><p>"That's enough...I...I want you in me," Mark moaned, as he arched his back. He was sitting on Vaughn's lap, facing away from Vaughn. They were both naked, sweat glistening on their skin. Vaughn was kissing, licking and sucking Mark's throat and ears. One of his hands was jerking Mark off, while the other was tilting Mark's face towards him. A small fire was crackling in the fireplace across the bed, giving the room a faint, but warm glow.<p>

"You are really frisky tonight..." Vaughn whispered.

"Sh...shut up! Just put it in already!"

Vaughn couldn't believe his ears. Mark had never told him to "put it in" so desperately. Thank goddess that he had decided to help Denny. Thank you Bearabbit, Vaughn thought, as he lifted Mark's hips, and lowered the blond onto his lubricated manhood gently. Mark tensed. He was so close to the edge already, that he had come as soon as Vaughn entered him.

"Oh...don't...don't squeeze me like that...you are going to make me come...too soon..." Vaughn groaned. Together they lurched forward, and fell onto the bed, with Vaughn on top of Mark, still inside him. Using his foot to brace himself, and his elbows to support him, Vaughn begun to thrust in frenzy...

Where is this feeling coming from? Vaughn wondered, as he watched Mark sleeping, after their lovemaking. This feeling, this certainty, that things will always be okay between us. The certainty calmed him. Vaughn sighed, as he started to drift to sleep. I don't know where it comes from, but I like this calm, sure feeling. No matter how crazy the world outside may be, we will always be okay, as long as we are together...

* * *

><p>Dude, you are so in trouble, Denny thought, as he stared at the ceiling. He turned his head to gaze at Elliot who was sleeping beside him, and tenderness flooded his heart. I think I am falling for him, he thought as he turned his body so he could see Elliot's silhouette in the semi darkness, being lit only by moon rays filtering through the window curtain.<p>

"I think I am falling for you, Elliot..." Denny whispered. He sighed. "What am I going to do when you find a girlfriend?" The tenderness in his heart hardened into a heavy feeling at the back of his throat, and Denny thought he was going to choke.

"I won't..."

Denny gasped. "You weren't sleeping?"

Elliot opened his eyes. "No, I wasn't. And I won't, Denny. I won't..." He whispered.

"Won't what?" Denny pushed himself up on his elbow, looking down at Elliot.

"I won't find a girlfriend, as long as you are beside me..."

Denny smiled, as he bent his head to kiss Elliot. "Then I will make sure, that I will always be by your side..."

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone had a light spring to his steps. Everyone was cheerful. Had a good night sleep, the men told each other. Elliot told Mark excitedly that Denny wasn't hurt very much. It was a superficial wound to the arm. Thank goddess. Mark had also breathed a sigh of relief, as he told Elliot, that Vaughn had not been seriously injured as well. Just a scratch, Mark told Elliot. Denny elbowed Vaughn, and gave him a knowing look as if to say: what did I tell you?<p>

After breakfast, the men decided to go for a hike. It was a sunny winter morning. The air was fresh and crisp, with little moments of warmth, as it was the end of winter, and the spring was just around the corner. The group was walking, chatting, until Elliot spotted what looked like a small pack of wild dogs dragging out something large and furry.

"Wha...what is that?"

The dogs looked up at them, and then they quickly dispersed into the woods.

"Is...is that the bear...Bearrabit?" Elliot's voice shook.

Mark had the same thought. Fear was churning in his stomach, but he couldn't looked away. Wait a minute, he thought. What the...? I need to get a closer look. Cautiously, Mark inched towards the furry thing.

"Bambi...don't!"

Mark ignored Elliot, his foot nudged the furry thing lightly. This isn't a Bearrabit, Mark thought. It's a freaking bear costume! He looked up. An understanding dawned in his eyes.

"There wasn't any Bearrabit, was there?" Mark glared at Denny and Vaughn.

Vaughn's face was stoic as he pointed at Denny. "It was his idea," he said.

Denny slapped his own forehead. Shea, how could you be so careless with the costume, he thought furiously. And it was going so well...

"Denny...?" Elliot looked at Denny questioningly.

"Ha...ha...sorry, sorry. It was just a joke, okay? Sorry about that..." Denny chuckled nervously.

"And you went along with this?" Mark glared at Vaughn.

"Uh..." Vaughn started to look guilty. "I was only trying to help Denny. He asked me for help".

"Denny...how could you do this?" Elliot looked upset.

Denny's face fell. "Sorry. I am really sorry, Elliot. I...I just want to make you like me. I always thought that you don't like me that much. Sorry, I guess I was being a little childish..."

"But...but I am going out with you..." Elliot said in small voice.

"Yes...but you have never told me that you like me. Until last night..." Denny sighed. "I am really sorry, Elliot. Please don't get angry at me, okay?"

Elliot looked at Denny silently for few moments before answering. "I guess...it's partly my fault for not telling you, how, how I feel..."

Mark thought that both Elliot and Denny looked like as if they wanted to hug each other, so he linked his arm with Vaughn's, and steered the other man away. "We are going to continue our walk, so you guys can talk in private..." He told Denny and Elliot.

"You are not angry at me, are you?" Vaughn asked, as they continued to walk up the hiking trail.

Mark smiled at him. "No. I think it's very nice of you to help Denny. It's nice to see how Denny and Elliot got along so well. It is the Starry Night weekend after all".

Vaughn stopped walking. "I have something to tell you". He felt heat on his face. His shoulders tensed.

"Oh yeah?"

"I guess, like Elliot, I have never really told you how I feel. But...I just...I just don't want to mess things up. I always fuck things up. I could never say the right things..." Suddenly Vaughn felt as if he was eighteen years old again, feeling agitated and uneasy. There was a small voice in his head telling him to stop talking, warning him that he was about to make a fool of himself. But then he recalled how Will kept telling him, that he was never honest with his feelings, never voiced them, and that was how he messed things up.

Mark didn't say anything. He wasn't sure where Vaughn was going.

Here goes nothing, Vaughn thought. "But, now I can see that it is important to be honest. I...I just don't want to lose you. I guess what I am trying to say is...is...I...uh, love you".

Mark's heart was racing so fast, that he thought it was about to burst out of his chest. "I love you too. You are doing fine, Vaughn. You are not messing things up". His face was burning.

Vaughn breathed a sigh of relief. His shoulder muscles relaxed. He felt that calmness settling in again, the same calm, sure feeling that he had felt last night. He took Mark's hands, and held them gently, lowering his head towards Mark to kiss him. "Happy Starry Night, Mark. May your heart be full". We will always be okay, he thought. No matter how crazy the world outside may be, we will always be okay...

Happy Starry Night, my radiant North Star, Mark thought, as he raised his face to meet Vaughn's. May your heart be full of love, warmth and gentleness.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chap 16: How to Protect the Royal Jewels

Chapter 16: How To Protect the Royal Jewels

On Monday, when Mark and Vaughn walked into the office, Denny and Elliot rushed to them.

"Guess what? Elliot and I have decided that we are going to start living together!" Denny told them. He was very excited. He looked as if he was about to explode, while Elliot was turning red.

"That's great!" Mark responded. He turned to Elliot. "Just don't let this guy push you around, okay? Remember, you have to lay down the rules early. Like not drinking the milk straight from the carton, make sure he put the toilet seat down..."

Listening to Mark, Denny smirked at Vaughn, "Bambi got you wrapped around his little finger, huh?" He said with a low voice.

Vaughn glared. "Of course not. I make the rules at home".

"Sure, you do, dude. Sure you do..." Denny patted Vaughn's shoulder, chuckling. "Anyway, you two wouldn't be the only love birds in the office, coming in late and all that, anymore. Elliot and I are going to be like that too! Right, Elliot? We are going to have lots of sex and come to work late too, right?"

Elliot looked terrified, and embarrassed at the same time. His face was red, and he was unable to say anything.

Mark's cheeks were turning crimson as well. He glared at Denny. "Hey, we were late only once! And don't be so crude!"

"I am not being crude. I am just stating the facts. It's the truth, isn't it, Bambi?" Denny grinned at Mark.

"Oh please, no more of this kind of talk. I am sick of all of you!" Julia rolled her eyes, as she joined the conversation. "I haven't had a date in six months, and here you are, talking about blissful co-habitation!"

"Yeah, I am sick too!" Pierre pouted. Then he looked at Julia in disbelief. "Six months? Really? How do you last that long?"

"Shut up!" Julia smacked Pierre's head. She felt heat warming up her face.

"Ow..." Pierre rubbed his head where Julia had just hit him. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"Anyway..." Vaughn frowned. "Enough talking. Bambi and I have to pick up Julius at the border".

"Ah yes, the Royal Jeweller from Waffle Island, isn't that right? Is he arriving today?" Julia asked.

"Yup. Let's go, Bambi..."

* * *

><p>Julius is...interesting looking, Vaughn thought. The famous jeweller was sporting a purple hair with rainbow highlights, a long coat with fur trims, and a pair of heart-shaped earrings. He reminded Vaughn of exotic birds, with loud, shocking colours, but somehow managed to look put together and beautiful.<p>

"So you are the famous Sunshine Island Welcoming Committee," Julius smiled at Mark and Vaughn. Standing beside Julius, was a very tall and muscular man with spiky red hair. "This is Owen. His job is to make sure nothing happens to the _Royal Jewels_," Julius introduced the muscular man, but the way he said "Royal Jewels" while looking at Owen, was so full of innuendo, that Mark's face started to burn.

Julius winked at Mark, "Aw, you are cute, sweetie...look, Owen. He is blushing".

"We'll take you to your hotel, Mr. Julius," Vaughn said.

"Call me Julius, handsome..."

Vaughn and Mark took Julius and Owen to the hotel to let those two refreshed themselves, and changed clothes, if they wished. Afterwards they were going to go to the Inn for lunch, and then to the Exhibition Building. The Waffle Island Royal Jewels would be on display for public viewing today at the Exhibition Building.

As Julius entered his hotel suite, followed by Owen who was carrying their bags, his crimson eyes caught a white envelope laid on the dressing table. He sauntered towards the dressing table, opened the envelope, and read the note that was in the envelope. He gasped. His delicate hand clutched his throat. "Owen, it's the Phantom Thief! He said he was going to steal the Royal Jewels tonight!"

"What? Let me see," Owen took the note and read it. "That damn thief! He is not going to steal the Jewels. Don't worry, Julius. I will stop him!" Owen gestured with his fist, looking very determined. He opened the suite door, and called out," Vaughn, Mark! Come in for a second. We have something to discuss!" His voice boomed.

"What is it?" Vaughn asked, as he entered the room with Mark following behind him.

Owen recounted the Phantom Thief's plan. He explained that the Phantom Thief was a famous thief, who always left a note to announce his intention.

"Cheeky bastard," Vaughn growled. "Don't worry, Owen. Mark and I will be here tonight to help you protect the Royal Jewels. Just make sure you keep them somewhere safe".

Owen nodded. "They are kept in a custom box with a special lock. Only Julius knows the lock combination".

"Good. See you tonight then. We'll be ready".

Because of the Phantom Thief's threat, Julius cancelled the Royal Jewels exhibition. He and Owen stayed in the hotel room all day instead, to guard the jewels. In the evening, Mark and Vaughn went back to Julius' hotel suite, to wait for the Phantom Thief. According to the note, the Phantom Thief would arrive at midnight.

"Almost midnight," Owen cracked his knuckles. He felt his neck and shoulder muscles tensing. He rubbed his neck trying to relax.

"Is that...curry smell? Did you guys smell that?" Mark was wondering out loud. He opened the suite door. "It came from the hallway..."

"Stay here with Julius. Owen and I are going to check it out," Vaughn leaped to his feet from his seat. He went out to the hallway with Owen trailing behind. Mark closed the door behind them. Then he started to pace the room, looking nervous.

"Why are so you nervous, sweetie?" Julius tilted his head, smiling at Mark. He was reclining on the sofa, nearby a window. The window was of course securely latched. There was a metal box resting on Julius' lap.

Mark ran his fingers through his hair. "The stake is so high. I mean it's the Royal Jewels!"

"Ah, I see. Well..."

"Good evening, Julius". Mark jumped and turned. The source of the voice was a tall, lanky man with longish silver hair and blue eyes. Somehow he had managed to open the locked window by the sofa, and sneak into the room without Mark, or Julius noticing. The man leaned lazily on the window frame, hands in his pockets. His lips curved into a small smile.

Julius pushed himself up to a sitting position slowly. "So you are finally here...Phantom Thief".

"Yes, I am here to fetch the Royal Jewels," the thief flipped his hair. "Now where could it be?" His eyes roamed the room. He stopped as he saw the metal box on Julius' lap. "Is that it?" He started towards Julius.

"Stay away from the Royal Jewels!"

Phantom Thief turned his head, and cocked his eyebrow, "Who are you?"

"Mark. Sunshine Island Welcoming Committee. I won't let you have the jewels!" Mark glared.

"Well, the name is Skye. You shouldn't get angry like that, Mark. It ruins your pretty face," Skye flashed a charming, bright smile.

Mark turned red. For a moment he was tongue-tied. He had not expected the thief to say something like that. And the fact that Phantom Thief was an extremely attractive man, didn't help either. "Uh...oh...what? Hey, who...who are you calling pre...pretty!" He stuttered.

"Stop, thief!" Owen barked as he rushed back into the room, with Vaughn at his tail.

"Maiden Chick Beam!" Skye hit Owen with a blast of energy.

Owen staggered backward, but he regained his balance quickly. "Hah! I am not a girl. That doesn't affect me!" Owen yelled in triumph.

"Oops...sorry. You are right. I forgot!" Skye chuckled. "I guess it's time to test my new magic beam...Bishie Boy Beam!" A second energy blast hit Owen right in the chest.

"Ugh!" This time Owen crashed to the floor. He tried to get back up, but he soon found that he couldn't move a muscle.

"Owen!" Mark raced towards Owen.

"Mark, don't!" Vaughn yelled.

"Bishie Boy Beam!"

"Urk..." Mark was thrown backward, as Vaughn hurled at him. Because of that, the magic beam had hit Vaughn at the back, instead of Mark. They both crashed onto the floor, Vaughn on top of Mark.

"Vaughn, are you okay?" Mark cried out. "You are hit!"

"Ugh...I can't move..."

"Let me see. Let me see your back..." Mark struggled as he tried to free himself from underneath Vaughn. As soon as he was free, he took off Vaughn's suit jacket, and yanked his shirt up to reveal Vaughn's smooth back. Mark breathed with relief when he saw that there didn't seem to be any visible wound. He rolled Vaughn to his back. "I didn't see any wound, Vaughn. Can you try to move?"

"He can't move, Mark. He is paralysed by my magic beam," Skye said. When he saw the horror on Mark's face, he chuckled. "Don't worry. It's just temporary. No...don't move Mark. Just stay there, or I will hit you with my BB beam as well". After he was satisfied that Mark wouldn't move, Skye turned his attention back to Julius. "How about you, Julius? Are you going to surrender that metal box peacefully, or do I need to hit you with my beam as well?"

Julius crossed his legs. He placed the box carefully on the sofa beside him, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You can have the box if you want. I know I won't be able stop you. But you won't be able to open it. I am the only one who know the lock combination, and I will never give it to you".

"Julius, my beautiful Julius, what are you trying to do? Do you want me to seduce the lock combination out of you? Is that it?" Skye smiled. Slowly he approached the sofa where Julius was sitting. He sat down. His eyes gleamed, as he gazed at the metal box which was laid on the sofa, between him and Julius. "Come on. What would you like me to do? Tell me..."

Julius chuckled, "Well, you can surrender". He flashed Skye a bright smile. "I promise I'll be gentle..."

"I can't do that. I have other jewels to steal, and hearts to break, you know..." Skye reached out his arm, reaching to touch Julius' hair. "But you know that you are my favourite jeweller, right? So why don't you..."

"What the hell are you doing, Skye? Don't touch Julius!" Owen boomed. He was frowning, looking very angry.

Skye trained his eyes on Owen, then back on Julius. "I could kiss you, Julius, but you probably still won't give up the combination. However..." He stood and stretched, then he strolled towards Owen. "What if I kiss _him_?" With satisfaction, he noted the expression on Julius' face. "He is just my type, you know," Skye winked.

Julius shot Skye a sharp look. "Leave him alone. Your business is with me..."

"Just a kiss...one little kiss..." the Phantom Thief knelt beside Owen, and started to gather the paralysed man in his arms. He lowered his head...

"Stop!" Julius glared at Skye. "Fine, you win. I'll give you the combination". He rose, and walked towards a writing desk located at one corner of the hotel room. He reached for a pen, and quickly jotted down some numbers on a notepad. "Here..." He tore the page, and held it up between his fingers.

"Thank you," Skye said in a sing-song voice, snatching the paper from Julius' fingers. He picked up the metal box from the sofa, and went to the opened window. "Till we meet again, lovely Julius!" He smiled and waved, as he threw his legs over the window frame, and jumped out.

"Why...why did you do that?" Owen was aghast. "You gave him the Royal Jewels! You shouldn't have done that!"

"I don't want him to kiss you..." Julius answered, softly. He went to the window and looked out.

"What? What did you say? Oh!" Suddenly Owen realized that he could move his muscle again. Vaughn was also starting to stir.

"Vaughn! Are you okay?" There was worry and fear in Mark's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..." Vaughn said as he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Thank goddess!" Mark threw his arms around Vaughn, and squeezed him. "I...I thought you...you were really hurt". He sounded as if he was going to cry.

"Not...not too hard. I need to breathe..."

"Why...why did you do that?" Mark asked Vaughn with a small voice. "Why did you take the beam for me?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt..."

"But...but _you_ got hurt..."

Vaughn looked at Mark closely. "Yes, I did, didn't I? So you are going to make it up to me when we got home, right?" He whispered to Mark's ear.

Mark's face and ears were turning red.

Owen rushed to Julius' side. "Julius! Why did you give that thief the jewels and the combination?"

Julius sighed. "Isn't it obvious, Owen? I don't want anyone else to kiss you. I like you".

"What? You do?" Owen's face was turning red. "But...but you never told me..."

"I am forever trying to flirt with you, but you have never noticed..." Julius knitted his delicate eyebrows.

"That's because you flirt with everybody!" Owen was indignant. "I didn't think it was anything special! So I just ignore it".

"Oh!" Julius thought for a moment. His finger tapped his lips lightly. Then he giggled. "I guess you are right. Sorry..." He flashed a lovely smile at Owen, one hand rested lightly on the muscular man's arm. "You are the only one I want..."

Owen was blushing again. "You...you are going to get into trouble. If Prince Gill found out that you let the Phantom Thief took the Royal Jewels..."

"Don't worry. I didn't give him the Royal Jewels," Julius waved his hand. "It was a fake. Fake Royal Jewels. Very good and valuable reproduction, but still fake. The original ones are safe. And only very good, professional jeweller like me, can tell the difference..."

"Wha...wha...what?" Owen stuttered.

"I am not stupid, you know. When we were about to leave Waffle Island, I had this feeling that the Phantom Thief would try to steal the jewels, so I created a set of fake jewels. I am Sorry that I didn't tell you. But I just want to make sure that Skye will never find out about the fakes. However..." Julius lifted his long, delicate finger, "...I still wouldn't let that thief kissed you, no matter what. I would give up the original jewels if I have to..." He smiled as he saw a dazed expression on Owen's face.

Julius went to Mark and Vaughn. "I am sorry that you got hit by Skye's magic beam, Vaughn," he said to the silver-haired man.

"I am fine. Don't worry..."

"I'll make it up to you two. Give me your hands..." Julius took Mark's left hand and Vaughn's right hand. He examined their hands and fingers for a moment or two. Then he tiptoed, and whispered something to Vaughn's ear. Vaughn had turned a little red.

"Hey!" Owen said, glaring at Julius. "What the hell is that? Are you flirting again?"

Julius smiled at Owen. "No, I am not. Don't be jealous..." He nodded at Mark and Vaughn. "I think you guys can go home. Thanks for your help".

"Good night then. See you tomorrow," Vaughn bid Julius and Owen goodbye, as he and Mark exited the hotel room.

"Now, where were we?" Julius asked Owen.

Owen responded by pulling Julius closer, and kissed him.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chap 17: How to Attend a Royal Wedding

Author's note: the song mentioned in this chapter is an old, old classic called "Almost Like Being In Love" (The music was written by Frederick Loewe, and the lyrics by Alan Jay Lerner). The version I have heard was sung by Natalie Cole. Although it's old, it's a very nice song.

Chapter 17: How to Attend a Royal Wedding

At the end of winter, Mark and Vaughn took a few days off work to travel to the Mineral Town, in order to attend Princess Karen's wedding. They reached the Mineral Town the night before the Royal Wedding, and stayed at the Mineral Town Inn.

On the day of the wedding, Mark was dressed in his black tailcoat tuxedo. He was also wearing a pair of black trousers with two satin seams on the outside leg, white shirt, white vest, white bow tie, and white gloves. He checked his reflection on the mirror one last time and nodded, satisfied. Then he reached and opened a small box containing a pair of gold cufflinks. The cufflinks had a simple, plain design, and "V&M" engraved on their faces. Carefully, he inserted the cufflinks to hold his French cuffs. He smiled as his finger gently caressed the engraving on his cufflink. He and Vaughn had purchased the cufflinks together, as a joint gift, for his twenty-second birthday a few days ago, and Vaughn's twenty-sixth birthday, which would be coming in a couple of days.

Vaughn entered the room. He was dressed similarly as Mark, and sporting the same cufflinks as well. He had brought two small, cardboard boxes with him. "I have our boutonnieres. Come here," he said. He took one of the boutonnieres and set it on Mark's lapel, just above his heart. "Gardenia...it suits you". Then quickly, he took the other boutonniere, and set it on his own lapel.

"Well, it smells very nice. I guess you are saying I smell nice?" Mark said with a goofy smile.

"Tsk...I supposed you are. You did take a bath today," Vaughn said, trying hard to keep his face straight. Gardenia means you are lovely, silly, he thought. But he was unwilling to say anything so sappy. He had told Mark that he loved him on the Starry Night weekend, when they were staying in Shea's log cabin, and that was enough sap to last him for awhile.

Mark's eyes softened as he spotted Vaughn's cufflinks. There was a small smile of his face as he touched one of Vaughn's cufflinks lightly.

Vaughn smirked. "You are so sentimental. Just like a girl".

"Hey, I am so not like a girl!" Mark glared.

"Whatever. Anyway, are you ready?"

"Yup," Mark said as he reached for the invitations. He was excited. His first Royal Wedding! Life couldn't get any better than this! "Let's paint the town red...!"

"Behave, Bambi". There was a warning in Vaughn's voice.

"...or not". Mark pouted.

* * *

><p>The wedding ceremony was held in the Mineral Town church. It was a beautiful spring day, fresh, and full of hope for the year to come. Mark thought that Princess Karen looked beautiful in her white wedding dress. Her blonde hair was curled and piled high on top of her head, revealing a graceful, swan-like neck. Her husband to be, Prince Rick, looked dashing in a white tuxedo. His own blond hair was slicked back to show a high forehead.<p>

"Now you may kiss the bride..."

"I am sure you will make us both very happy," Karen told Rick, as she blushed. Rick leaned over to kiss Karen gently on the lips. Thunderous claps and cheers filled the church as the bride and groom kissed...

There was a festive atmosphere outside the church, when Mark and Vaughn finally went outside, after the ceremony. Big, colourful flowers arrangements flooded the church ground, scenting the air with their fragrance. People dressed in their best formal clothing, mingled and chatted. Children were crowding around a man dressed in a jester outfit, as he gave away balloons and candies. Few feet away from the balloon dealing jester, a group of men and women were playing music, singing and dancing. They were dressed in colourful jester outfits as well, with small bells sewn onto their clothes. The bells tinkled happily every time they moved. At some point, someone, somewhere, released a flock of white doves. Mark took in the scenery with wide open eyes.

"Mark! Vaughn!" A feminine voice called out.

"Your Highness! How nice to see you again. You look so pretty today," Mark greeted Princess Ann.

"Thank you, Mark," Ann smiled brightly. "I want you to meet someone. This is Cliff. The newest apprentice of the Royal Winery. Cliff, these are Mark and Vaughn. They are part of the Sunshine Island Welcoming Committee". She introduced them to a shy, young man.

"Hello, Mr. Cliff. Nice to finally meet you. I have heard about you," Mark said, while shaking Cliff's hand.

Cliff blushed. "Please...just Cliff".

"How do you do," Vaughn shook Cliff's hand.

Ann pulled Mark aside. "So what do you think? Cute, right?" She whispered.

Mark chuckled. "He is indeed, Your Highness". But then he turned serious. "But what would your family think about you dating him? I thought royalties are not supposed to date commoners?"

"I am not the crown princess, unlike Karen, so it's okay for me. Wish me luck?"

"All the best, Your Highness. And Her Highness will, of course, invite me to her wedding, right?" There was a smile on Mark's face.

Ann was giddy. "Of course. Thanks, Mark..."

After they mingled for some time outside the church, enjoying the festivities, it was time for Mark and Vaughn to head to the reception hall. There were two huge ballroom halls set up already for the reception. The inner ballroom was for the bride, and groom, and all the royal guests. The outer ballroom was set up for the non-royal guests. Both ballrooms were decorated with rich purple and maroon red, the royal colours. White roses, silver candlestick, and sparkling wine glasses doted every table. It was said that on that day, there were approximately one thousand guests, royal and non-royal combined, attended the Crown Princess wedding reception.

Mark and Vaughn saw a familiar blond, as they approached their table.

"Ivan!" Mark greeted the blond enthusiastically. "Nice to see you here!" He offered his hand.

A warn smile bloomed on Ivan's handsome face as he rose from his seat, and shook Mark's hand, "Hi Mark". Then he shook Vaughn's hand, "Vaughn".

"Ah...here is my table".

"Louis..." Mark turned and smiled at a dark-haired, bespectacled man.

"Hi Mark, Vaughn. I am glad we get to sit together..." Louis shook Mark's hand, and then Vaughn's. "...Weddings make me nervous. Formal banquet makes me nervous. I never know which fork to use..."

"I will tell you which fork to use. Don't worry..." Mark said with a little chuckle. "By the way, have you met Ivan, from Zephyr Town?"

Mark introduced Louis to Ivan, and they all sat down at the table. Soon after they sat down, the servants started to serve the dinner courses, along with wines, beers and champagnes.

"So how is the candy machine going? Did you manage to fix it?" Mark turned to Louis.

"Almost. I have to rebuild the whole dang thing...thanks to Lord Charles' spider robot..."

"I am surprised to see you here, Ivan," Vaughn spoke with a low voice.

"I am here to accompany Prince Amir".

"Oh?" Vaughn waited for Ivan to continue.

"Prince Amir had offered me a job as a Royal Tutor in his kingdom. At first I had wanted to decline, but then...but then I changed my mind, and decided to accept it".

"I see..."

"It's not a perfect solution. We still cannot be together openly, and one day, His Highness will have to marry, to take a Queen. But, at the very least, we can live under the same roof," Ivan looked at Vaughn. His eyes were clear. "...And we can see each other everyday". Then Ivan's clear eyes started to cloud with worries. "I am not sure if I did the right thing. However, I have realized that I can't live without him. I know that I may get hurt in the end, but..." His voice was trailing.

Vaughn cleared his throat. "I think I will do the same thing, if I am in your shoes".

Ivan smiled sadly. "Carpe diem. Isn't that what they say? Seize the day?"

Vaughn nodded gravely. "Yup..."

"I envy you and Mark..." Ivan said. "At least you could be together openly".

Vaughn nodded, deep in thought. "Now, if only we could marry..." Then his face turned red, as he realized what he had just said. Damn you, Julius, he thought. For putting ideas into my head...

A few of hours later, the celebration was really in full swing. Servants went around the room, serving wedding cake, coffee and tea. After dessert, a karaoke machine was brought out to entertain the non-royal guests. By this time, everyone had been drinking for awhile, and was in high spirit. A pair of microphones were being passed around from table to table, while song lyrics were projected onto one of the ballroom walls, by a huge projector.

"Mark...this is my favourite song...sing with me..." Louis slurred at Mark. His glasses was lying crooked on his face.

"Sure..." Mark responded drunkenly. His face, throat, and ears were red from the alcohol he had consumed. He seized one of the microphones, and stood up, swaying a little. Louis followed suit. The music started to play...

"What a day this has been..." Mark started to sing. "What a rare mood I'm in...Why, it's almost like being in love..." Louis was mumbling along, almost inaudibly, slurring the song lyrics.

Vaughn stared at Mark, aghast. He is tone deaf, Vaughn thought. He grimaced, as he listened to Mark singing off-key.

"There's a smile on my face..." Mark continued to sing on top of his lungs, seemingly oblivious to how he had sounded. He had even started to dance a little. "For the whole human race...Why, it's almost like being in love..."

Vaughn covered his mouth, trying hard to stifle his laughter. He saw Ivan doing the same thing, and he was glad that Mark's bad singing had, at least, made Ivan laughed. It is nice to see him laugh, Vaughn thought. That was the first time he had seen Ivan laughed.

"When that bell starts to peal. I would swear I was falling..." Mark flicked his fingers, and tapped his foot in time with the music. "Swear I was falling. Why, it's almost like being in love ..."

After a couple of excruciating minutes, the song finally ended, before everyone's ears started to bleed. Thank goddess. There was polite hand clapping around the ballroom, as the microphones were passed to another table.

"What do you think of my singing?" Mark rested his spinning head on Vaughn's shoulder.

"Er...don't...uh, quit your day job..."

* * *

><p>By the time Mark and Vaughn stumbled drunkenly back into their room at he Inn, it was nearly one in the morning. When they got into their room, Mark had wanted to collapse on the bed right away, but Vaughn prevented him. "Don't sleep with your clothes on," Vaughn slurred. "Take them off". He stripped Mark down to his underwear, before he lifted the blond onto the bed. He swayed a little, as he struggled to take his own clothes off. Finally, he slid under the blanket beside Mark.<p>

Poor Ivan, Vaughn thought. His head was spinning, and his heart was heavy. He wished that Ivan and Prince Amir could get together properly and be happy. He wasn't sure why, but the sadness of their story touched him. However, he knew that in reality, there was nothing much could be done for them. The law of Prince Amir's kingdom was clear and indisputable. For the first time in his life, Vaughn felt lucky, very lucky, to be born as a common, ordinary man. We are so lucky, Mark and I, he thought. Although we couldn't get married, at least we could be together openly.

"Mark," Vaughn moved closer to spoon Mark, whispering in Mark's ear.

"Hm...?"

"I am glad you are not a prince".

"Huh...?"

"Good night, Mark," Vaughn said, snuggling the blond. "...love you..."

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18: How to Catch Frogs

Chapter 18: How to Catch Frogs

"No!" Vaughn's face paled. "You...you are telling me that we have to babysit four brats?" He looked at Mirabelle, dismayed. Vaughn and Mark were sitting in Mirabelle's office, a few days after they got back from the Mineral Town.

"Children. Not brats, Vaughn. Stu and May from Mineral Town are coming to visit Witchkin, just for one day. They will be spending the day at the Mystic island. Another boy, Charlie, will also be there".

"I don't believe this!" Vaughn stood up abruptly, shoving his chair back roughly. "I am not a fucking babysitter!" He stormed out of the office.

"Don't worry, Chief. We will be...uh, fine," Mark said, as he rose from his chair.

"Keep an eye on him, Mark. Here is the list of the children's favourite snacks and drinks..." Mirabelle handed Mark a piece of paper.

* * *

><p>A few days later, against his protest, Vaughn found himself taking the water taxi to the Mystic Island with Mark. He carried with him, a cooler and rolled up blankets, while Mark carried a picnic basket. Mark had insisted to bring snacks, water and juice for the kids.<p>

"Mark!" Witchkin's face brightened as she saw the blond man. "Vaughn..." Her eyes narrowed as she sighted her nemesis, who daringly glared back at her.

"Hi Witchkin! Hi Charlie! Stu. May," Mark smiled at the kids. "What are you guys and girls planning to do today?"

"We are going to catch frogs. We are gonna see who can catch the most!" Stu was talking excitedly.

"Cool! You go, and have a head start. I'll join you in a few minutes," Mark took off his suit jacket, socks and shoes, and started to roll up his shirt's sleeves and his pants' legs.

"What are you doing?" Vaughn wrinkled his forehead as he caught Mark rolling his sleeve up. Vaughn was setting up the picnic blankets, and placing the basket and the cooler on top of the blankets.

"I am going to help them catch frogs, what else?" Mark said. "You are not going to help them?"

"I am twenty-six. Not twelve. So no, I am not running around catching frogs," Vaughn glared at Mark. "And you are twenty-two! But you behave as if you are ten!"

"Heh!" Mark grinned. "So what? This is fun!" He cried out, as he dashed away to join the children.

Tsk, he is just like a kid, Vaughn thought, watching Mark trying to catch a frog. He couldn't help but smirked, as he watched Mark stalking a frog. The blond had a very serious look on his face. Then he lunged at the frog trying to catch it with his bare hands, but the frog simply leaped away to avoid him. Mark landed face first on the ground. Witnessing that, Vaughn had snorted. That's what you get for behaving like a kid, he thought with satisfaction.

At some point, one of the little girls, May, decided to stop playing, and sit on the picnic blanket instead. She sat a couple of feet away from Vaughn, hugging her knees, watching the other children and Mark.

Vaughn frowned at May. "You don't want to play?" He gestured with his thumb at the other children.

"No," May shook her head.

What's up with this brat, Vaughn thought. She had looked upset to him. Whatever, not my problem, he thought. But he couldn't stop stealing glances at her sad face. She looked as if she wanted to cry.

Vaughn rose from his seat on the blanket, and approached Mark. "Bambi!"

"Yeah?" Mark looked up. He had some dirt on his face.

"Tsk, come here," Vaughn said. He licked his thumb and rubbed the dirt off Mark's face, causing the blond to blush. "Seriously, you are just like a kid! By the way, that brat over there, is upset," Vaughn gestured with his head towards May. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Mark looked at May, then at Vaughn, "Why don't _you_ go talk to her? Give her some fruit juice and an apple. She likes them. I have to keep an eye on the other kids".

Vaughn scowled at Mark. "You are better at this than I am. Besides, what makes you think I want to talk to some brat anyway? If you don't want to talk to her, then fine, I don't care. I am not going to talk to her. I don't care if she is upset or not".

Mark flashed a smile. "You noticed she was upset, so I think you care, even if only a little. Come on, you can do this. Just give her some juice and an apple. You don't need to say anything". He rested his hand lightly on Vaughn's arm. "You took down an angry, mechanical spider using only a rope. You got hit by Skye's magic beam. You dealt with irate delegates all the time. Giving some juice to a little girl should be a piece of cake for you. You can do it. Go on," he said, shoving Vaughn lightly towards May. "Besides, I still have to catch me a frog!" He let out a short laugh as he turned away, and joined the frog hunting once again.

Damn you, Vaughn thought, for smiling like that. His knees had felt a little weak. Whatever, he shook his head. But he walked back to where the picnic blankets were laid out, and opened the cooler to take out a can of fruit juice. Then he rummaged in the picnic basket for an apple.

"Here," Vaughn said, shoving the juice and the apple in front of May's face.

The little girl looked up. She stared at the juice and the apple for a moment, before she finally reached for them. "Thanks..." she said with a quivering voice.

Vaughn didn't say anything. He simply sat beside the girl. For some time they sat side by side, in silence. Then, "Why are you upset?" Vaughn asked gruffly. I can't believe I am doing this, he thought.

May sighed. "I miss my mommy," she said. "She has been gone for awhile..." Then she burst into tears.

Vaughn gasped. "Hey, hey, don...don't cry. Don't cry. Drink your juice," he said, panicking. He went to the picnic basket to fetch some tissues. He saw Mark packed a couple packets of tissues into the picnic basket this morning. He found what he was looking for, and gave May a couple of tissues. "Here, wipe your tears".

He waited until the little girl calmed down. "Where did your mom go?" He asked.

"I don't know...she...she said she wanted to see the world..." May said with a small voice.

"What about your dad?"

"Grandpa said he went to be with the Goddess long time ago".

"I see...so you live with your grandpa?"

"Yeah..."

Now Vaughn felt sorry for her. How could some people just leave their kids like that? He thought while his blood boiled. He wished he could think of something nice to say, but he couldn't. All he could say was, "Well, both Mark and I, we also don't have mothers and fathers..."

"Really?" May raised her teary eyes to look at Vaughn.

"Yup. Both of our parents went to the Goddess already. Long time ago. So...uh, I guess what I want to say is that I...er, I understand your feelings".

May stared at Vaughn, not saying anything. But she had stopped crying.

"So what I am saying is that you...um, you will be okay, alright? If you need anyone to talk to, you can talk to...er, actually, talk to Mark. He is much nicer than me. Go talk to him if you need someone to talk to, okay?" Vaughn said, not looking at May. He kept his eyes on Mark and the other children instead.

"I...I think you are nice, too. You...you make me feel better. And...um, thanks for the juice and apple," May whispered.

"Uh..." Vaughn didn't know how to respond to that. Not knowing what else to do, he reached out and patted May's head gently. The gesture made the little girl smiled.

Vaughn glanced sideways at May. "For a little brat, you are okay, kid," he said. The edge of his mouth curved into a small smile. "You will be okay, alright?"

"Let's see..." Mark said, as he counted the number of frogs in the kids' buckets. Each kid had his or her own small, plastic bucket, full of frogs. "The winner is Charlie! Charlie caught the most number of frogs".

"Really?" Witchkin frowned. "But I thought I caught more frogs..."

"Nope," Mark said, counting again. "It's Charlie. He caught two more frogs than you".

"You can have some of my frogs, Witchkin..." Charlie grinned at her. "I'll share them with you..."

Witchkin blushed a little. "O...okay..."

"Mark, I am starving! Can we eat? Can we? Can we? Huh?" Stu said, running circle around Mark.

"Sure, let's eat something. Follow me!" Mark said, waving his arm, leading the children to the picnic area. He smiled as he saw Vaughn and May sitting side by side on the picnic blankets. He thought that the little girl seemed a little happier, as she rejoined her friends, and started to chat with Stu. Mark opened the picnic basket, and took out all kinds of snacks, and distributed them to the children. He saw Witchkin was deep in thought, so he said to her with a low voice, "Charlie is a nice boy, isn't he? Pretty good frog catcher too."

"Yeah, he is..." Witchkin blushed again, stealing glances at Charlie.

After he finished giving the kids their food and drinks, Mark went to sit by Vaughn. He had a thermos and two plastic cups with him. "Good job," he said, pouring coffee out of the thermos into one of the plastic cup. "It wasn't that difficult, was it?" He smiled as he offered the cup to Vaughn.

Vaughn ignored the coffee. He gripped Mark's arm instead. "You are going to pay for this, Bambi, for making me talk to some little brat," he said with a low, menacing voice. Then he released Mark's arm with a little smirk on his face, as he noted the worried look on Mark's face. Finally, he took the cup that Mark offered, and sipped the hot coffee calmly.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chap 19: How Lord Charles Saved Himself

Author's note: I just have to write another chapter with Charles in it. I am not sure why, but I found him very entertaining to write. At first though, I wasn't sure if I should include this chapter, but then I figured why not? I already wrote it.

Revised to fix plot holes.

Chapter 19: How Lord Charles Saved Himself (and Mark)

"But why? Why does he like to come to Sunshine Island so often?" Mark blurted out. It was a couple of weeks after the picnic at the Mystic Island. Vaughn and Mark were back at the office, and had found out that Lord Charles from the Leaf Valley, had requested to spend the weekend in Sunshine Island, along with a colleague of his, Lord Renton. "What does he want this time?" Mark whined.

Vaughn frowned. He was wondering about it too. But he refrained from saying anything.

"I expect this kind of attitude coming from Vaughn, but not from you, Mark..." Mirabelle gave Mark a stern look.

"Chief..." Vaughn started to protest.

Mirabelle put up her hand to stop Vaughn. "Lord Charles will be coming to discuss his newest invention with Regis. By the way, he had hinted that his last two visits here, weren't as comfortable as they could be. Because of you, Mark".

"Me?" Mark asked in disbelief. Why that conniving, lecherous bastard, he thought. "What did he say exactly?"

"It wasn't Mark's fault, Chief..." Vaughn said. "He was just...uh, exterminating insects".

Mirabelle raised her eyebrows. "Insects?" She waited for Vaughn to continue, and when he didn't, she said, "Well, I am not sure what you are talking about, but Lord Charles didn't mention anything about insects". She looked at Mark, and then at Vaughn. "Anyway, agents, please make sure that his stay this time is better than the last two. That's all," Mirabelle dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

Mark sighed, as he resigned to his fate. He didn't like Lord Charles very much, and he would rather not see that red-haired Lord very often. But it was his job, as part of the Welcoming Committee, to be hospitable to all Sunshine Island VIP guests, regardless of how obnoxious they were. I am a grown man after all, he reminded himself. A very mature and responsible adult. I could certainly deal with Lord Charles, Mark thought. For the umpteenth time, Mark wished that he was as cool-headed as Vaughn.

* * *

><p>"My colleague, Lord Renton would like to have dinner at the Butterfly Pavilion, as he had never been there before, and he would like to try their cuisine. I would prefer to dine at the Inn," Charles said. "Mark can take me to the Inn for dinner, while Vaughn can accompany Lord Renton to the Butterfly Pavilion".<p>

Vaughn looked at Mark," You are okay with this, Bambi?"

"Yeah, I am okay. I will take His Lordship to the Inn," Mark said, trying to keep his face and voice calm. I am a very mature and responsible man, he told himself once again. Like Vaughn, I will not lose my cool, no matter what. I will not let my temper to get the better of me. I will refrain myself from hitting him. Unless he tries something weird.

"Good," Lord Charles said coolly. He turned and clasped his hands behind his back, as he started to walk towards the Inn.

Mark walked a step behind Charles, who walked quietly and quickly. Lord Charles kept his eyes to where he was going, nose a little up in the air, and hands clasped tightly behind him. Then abruptly, he stopped. "I changed my mind. There is something I would like to show you. We are going back to the pier. To my ship".

Mark's eyes narrowed. "Your Lordship...?"

"Don't worry. I won't try anything funny, Mark," Charles said, as he turned his head to glance at the shorter man. There was a small smile on his face. "I would like to show you my latest invention. I am supposed to meet with Regis tomorrow to show it to him, but I would like to show it to you first".

"As you wish, my Lord..." Mark said. He was a little confused about why Lord Charles wanted to show him his latest invention, but he decided not to say anything.

They changed direction and walked back towards the Pier. Charles and Renton had arrived at the Sunshine Island on a large cargo ship.

"This way," Charles gestured at Mark to follow him, as they boarded the ship. They climbed a set of stairs to the ship upper deck. The vast upper deck was empty, saved for a stack of wooden boxes pushed to one side, and a large, odd looking machine standing on the other side. The strange machine was enclosed by a metal fence, which in turn, was locked by a large padlock. Charles took out a small key out of his suit jacket inner pocket, and opened the padlock. He approached the machine and started to push buttons, turn dials, pull down levers and so on. The machine coughed a black smoke as it started, and hummed and hissed and vibrated.

Zing! Boom! The machined spewed what looked like a solid, brown ball, the size of a human head. The ball was hurled high into the air, and exploded. A huge, multi-petal flower made of colourful sparks, graced the Sunshine Island evening sky.

Mark gasped. It was spectacular, he thought.

"You like it?" Charles asked. "My new fireworks machine?" His hands moved quickly to turn off the machine.

"Yes, I do!" Mark cried out excitedly. "The fireworks! It's awesome!" His eyes were wide opened in awe. There was a smile on his face.

Charles stared at Mark's face for a second, not saying anything. Then he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Stop that. Stop showing that kind of face..."

Mark turned his head to look at Charles, "I am sorry, what was that Your Lordship?"

Charles sighed. "Never mind. I am glad you like the new fireworks machine. But then again, I have been building robots for twenty years, so of course, it works very well..." With a decisive click, he re-locked the fence.

"Twenty years! But...but my Lord, you can't be older than thirty!" Mark blurted, looking at Charles in disbelief.

"I am thirty-two now. I have been building robots since I was twelve!" Charles smiled proudly. He looked at Mark closely. "So what do you think of me now? I am quite impressive, am I not?"

"You are definitely an impressive inventor, my Lord".

"Now you wish you had slept with me, don't you?"

Mark snorted in response. "Pfft! Sorry, but no, I don't, Your Lordship".

Charles glared at Mark. "You are not cute whatsoever!"

"Of course I am not!" Mark retorted with a smirk. "I am not a girl, my Lord".

"So this is where you are, Your Lordship..."

Both Mark and Charles whipped their heads towards the source of the voice. The source turned out to be a slender man, a very beautiful one, who looked like he couldn't be older than twenty. He had a couple of huge, muscular men with him, and he was pointing a pistol at Mark and Charles.

"You again!" The young man hissed as he saw Mark. "You were the one who hit me, many months ago!" He glared. "There wasn't any bee, was there?"

"Uh...well..."

"Ariel..." Charles said as he recognized the man. "What are you doing on my ship? What is that pistol for?"

Ariel smiled. "This pistol is to make sure that you will behave, Your Lordship. You are my ticket out of the Butterfly Pavilion. Now if you please follow me, my Lord, let us all go to your living quarter. We will be more comfortable there".

"What do you want, Ariel?" Charles' eyes narrowed.

"Please be patient. I will explain, my Lord," Ariel gestured with his pistol. His thugs shoved both Mark and Charles towards the stairs. They went down the stairs, and along the ship corridor, into a spacious and comfortable room. There was a large bed in the room, an overstuffed sofa, a large TV, and a mini bar.

"Very nice, Your Lordship," Ariel looked around, admiring the expensive furniture and trimmings. His hand caressed the mini bar, and its crystal liquor bottles. He could see that everything was of top quality. "You have never brought me here. Why not?"

"Why would I want to bring you here? You are not my friend or lover," Charles said coolly.

For a moment, Ariel's beautiful face twisted in rage. But then he collected himself. "Tie them up..." He told his goons. He looked around and saw that there wasn't a lot of places where they could tie up Mark and Charles, except for the bed rails. "...to the bed," finally he added.

Ariel whipped out his cellphone. "Yes, may I speak with Mirabelle, please?...This is someone with a very critical information regarding Lord Charles from Leaf Valley". He watched his goons tying up Mark and Charles to the bed, sitting side by side. Their wrists tied to the bed post.

"Yes, Mirabelle? I have a message for you to pass on to Leaf Valley Kingdom. If they would like their number one inventor back, I demand two million golds by tomorrow morning. Or I will send Lord Charles in pieces. If you try anything funny, I'll kill Lord Charles and one of your men right away. I will call you back later for instruction". Ariel hung up.

"This is a kidnapping for ransom? Is that it?" Charles glared at Ariel.

"Kidnapping is such a harsh word," Ariel smiled brightly. "I prefer to call it a business arrangement".

"You will not get away with this," Charles said with a low voice. "I will hunt you down".

"Good luck with that," Ariel smiled. "You don't know anything about me. You don't even know my real name. Of course, it is all your fault. You have never made an effort to get to know me. All you want to do whenever we are together is to have sex with me".

"You are a butterfly!" Charles' voice was rising. "It's your job! I paid good money for your services".

"Is that all I am to you?" Ariel was enraged. "Grrr...that's why you are going to pay for this!" He paced the room. "Get out!" He barked at his thugs.

After his men exited the room, Ariel sat on Charles' lap, straddling him. "You like me! I know you do..." He said with a frown. "Why don't you just admit it? Why did you say that I am just a butterfly?" He started to rock back and forth, grinding himself to Charles.

Mark's face was turning red. He turned his head aside, not wanting to watch Ariel and Charles.

"Stop that!" Charles glared.

"Why?" Ariel started to nip at Charles' ears. "I can feel that you like this very much".

Charles didn't say anything.

"He asked you to stop. You should stop. I don't think he wants you to do that to him," Mark said. His face was still red.

"Shut up! I'll deal with you later, bee boy!" Ariel yelled at Mark. Then he unzipped Charles' pants, and started to pleasure the Leaf Valley Lord with his mouth...

* * *

><p>"Everyone. Meeting room now!" Mirabelle stormed out of her office and into the meeting room, dialling her cellphone as she walked. "Vaughn! Where are you?" She barked. "I see. Where is Mark?" She listened for a moment. "You better come down here now. We have an emergency!" She hung up.<p>

In the meeting room, she looked around the room at Elliot, Denny, Pierre and Julia. "I have bad news. Lord Charles had been kidnapped. And I am afraid that the kidnapper has Mark as well, as he is with Lord Charles today..."

There were gasps around the room as everyone digested what Mirabelle had just said.

"They demand two million gold for Lord Charles by tomorrow morning. Elliot, Denny, please call your contact at the Leaf Valley kingdom, and relay the request. Pierre, make sure the press doesn't get a whiff of this. We do not want to jeopardize Lord Charles and Mark's safety".

Twenty minutes later, Vaughn burst into the meeting room, huffing. "What...what happened, Chief? What's the emergency?" He looked around the room. "Where...where is Mark? He is not back yet?"

"Sit down, Vaughn," Mirabelle answered. When Vaughn had sat, she recounted what happened. "Lord Charles had been kidnapped for a ransom. Unfortunately, they have Mark, too".

"No..." Vaughn's face paled. "This can't be happening!"

"We need a plan. First, we need to find out who are these kidnappers, and where they are..." Mirabelle frowned. "Elliot, when you call your Leaf Valley contact, please ask if Lord Charles has any enemy. Vaughn, call the Butterfly Pavilion, and see if they know anything..."

* * *

><p>"Boss. There is a lady on the pier wanted to talk to you. She said she was from the Welcoming Committee?" One of Ariel's men piped in as he poked his head into the room. Ariel looked up from Charles' lap and spat, "Can't you see I am busy?"<p>

"Uh, but..."

"Oh, fine! We'll finish this later," Ariel told Charles, zipping Charles' pants back up. He nodded at one of his goons, "You stay here. Keep an eye on these two". He reached for his pistol and stepped out of the room followed by the second goon.

Mark and Charles sat beside each other in uncomfortable silence.

"Did he...uh, hurt you?" Mark finally broke the silence, whispering.

Charles let out a short, sharp laugh. "Are you kidding? Ariel is _very_ good. I actually started to enjoy myself..."

"I see..." Mark didn't know how to respond that. Then he said, "We need to get out of here. I am not sure if Ariel is really going to let you go, Your Lordship".

"If only I can get to my fireworks machine..." Charles responded, deep in thought.

"Your Lordship, please, please don't tell me that your fireworks machine can turn into a killer spider too," Mark said nervously, bracing himself for Charles' answer.

"Even better," Charles had sounded proud. "It can turn into a spider mecha. Not only you can make pretty fireworks with it, you can defend yourself and destroy your enemy with it. Nifty, huh?"

"What's a mecha?"

"A mecha is a robot which requires a pilot, in this case a human. This spider mecha is my best invention so far. A perfect combat machine. Heavily armoured, fully equipped with a wide range of weaponry..."

Mark's eyes widen. "My lord, why...why do you have to make machines that turn into a killer spider robot...er, mecha?"

Charles glanced at Mark. "Why not? It's so boring and beneath my genius to make a machine with one function only. So I designed all my machines to have double, or triple functions".

"But your spider robot wreaked so much havoc during the Winter Harmony festival. We were lucky that nobody got hurt! And now you are telling me, that you have built one that is even more dangerous?" Mark wrinkled his eyebrows as he stared angrily at Charles.

"So? Like you said, nobody got hurt, right? What's the problem? Besides, this one needs a pilot. It won't go crazy like the last one," Charles said coolly.

If Mark's hands weren't tied, he would have smacked Charles on the head. He couldn't believe what he had heard. "The problem is that one day, you could really hurt someone with your stupid machine!"

"It's not a stupid machine!" Charles glared at Mark. "Anyway, I have a plan..."

"Does this plan involve you running away, and leaving us to deal with your out-of-control robot like the last time?" Mark's tone of voice was sharp.

Charles ignored Mark. He turned his attention to the thug who was guarding them instead. "How much is he paying you?" Charles asked.

"Five hundred thousands". The goon had sounded pleased with himself.

"Is that so? That's so cheap. I wouldn't help anyone kidnap anybody for under a million gold..." Charles paused for a moment for effect. "...Tell you what, I will pay you two millions to help me getting out of here," he continued.

"I...I don't know..."

"Two million gold for an easy task. All you need to do is to untie me and Mark at the right moment, and help me to my fireworks machine".

The goon stared at Charles, not saying anything.

"Just imagine, two millions! Besides, I know Ariel. He is not going to let you live, you know. He is the type who doesn't like loose ends, do you know what I mean? Sooner or later, when he doesn't need you anymore, he will surely kill you".

The thug was deep in thought. His face was a little vacant as he was thinking. Mark thought that he could almost hear the gears in the goon's brain working, turning slowly and reluctantly. "Fine. I'll help you," finally the goon said. "But if you lie to me, I am gonna wring your little neck meself, yeah?"

"What's your name?" Charles asked.

"Bob".

"Bob, here is the plan..."

* * *

><p>"We will deliver the money tomorrow morning. But first we would like to see Lord Charles and Mark," Mirabelle said. She was standing on the wooden platform by the pier, looking up at Ariel who stood on the upper deck of Lord Charles' ship. Vaughn was standing beside Mirabelle.<p>

Earlier, Vaughn had called the Butterfly Pavilion manager, Gabriel. Gabriel had checked his staff and realized that one butterfly named Ariel, was missing. A careful search of Ariel's room had unearthed drawings, detailing Lord Charles' ship. How did Ariel manage to obtain such drawings, no one knew. It was possible that Lord Charles might have brought the documents during one of his stays in the Pavilion, and Ariel had made copies.

Mirabelle had thought that Ariel was probably one of the kidnappers, and she had suspected that they would be on Lord Charles' ship. The reason being, she had told Vaughn, was that the ship was no plain vanilla cargo ship. According to the drawings, Lord Charles' ship was fitted with advanced weapons and a very powerful engine. Mirabelle had thought that the kidnappers would want to use the ship as a means to defend themselves and to escape.

"You don't need to see them. They are fine," Ariel said.

"You are not getting the money unless I know they are unharmed. I need to see them," Mirabelle retorted, sternly.

"You give us the money, or I'll cut Charles to pieces, bitch!"

"For all I know, you killed them already." Mirabelle dismissed Ariel, and was about to walk away.

"Stop! Fine. Wait here!" Ariel went away from the view. He returned minutes later with Mark and Lord Charles in tow. Their wrists were bound in front of them with rope, but other than that, they seemed to be unharmed.

"Mark..." Vaughn whispered with relief.

"Happy?" Ariel pouted.

Mirabelle nodded. "We'll deliver the money tomorrow, at seven in the morning".

"Hey, I am the one who is supposed to give you the instruction!" Ariel said, frowning.

Mirabelle looked at Ariel as if he was a misbehaving, naughty child. "Do you want the money or not?"

Ariel rolled his eyes. "Fine. Seven it is then. If the money is not here by seven sharp, I'll kill these two!"

* * *

><p>"Everything is going well," Ariel sounded pleased with himself. They were now back in Charles' comfortable living quarter.<p>

"Hey Ariel," Charles said, his voice even. "Are you going to finish what you started?"

"Somehow I knew that you were going to say that, Charles," Ariel said. He tilted his head, and flashed an alluring smile.

Charles frowned at him. "Don't be so impudent, and address me by my name. I am a blue blood, and you are not. Address me properly. Anyway, why don't you tell your brutes to take Mark somewhere else, so we can have some privacy".

"You heard Lord Charles," Ariel told his goons. "Take the other man to another room".

The two thugs took Mark to the guest room, which was Lord Renton's living quarter. It was much smaller than Charles' and not as luxurious.

"So this is what a high-class Welcoming Committee boy looks like," one of the thugs stared at Mark openly, looking at him up and down. "You know, I have always wondered, what do you do when you entertain guests? Do you do anything they ask? Do you fuck 'em if they ask you?"

"Watch your mouth," Mark snapped. His temper rose instantly. "We don't do that".

"Really? But I bet you do. I bet you are no different than the butterflies..." the thug reached out, and was about to seize Mark's arm, when Bob hit him in the head, hard, from behind. "Ugh!" the thug grunted, and fell unconscious onto the floor.

"Thanks for distracting him," Bob said. He pulled out a knife, and cut the rope that bound Mark's hands together.

"I wasn't trying to distract him," Mark hissed, his face was turning crimson. "He is just a pervert!"

"Whatever. Let's go and free Lord Charles, yeah?"

"Fine".

They sneaked back to Charles' living quarter to find Ariel, naked, on top of Charles, moving up and down, riding him.

"What...uh, are we supposed to do?" Bob whispered.

"I guess...we...uh, hit Ariel from behind and render him unconscious?"

"Okay, but don't you dare tell anyone about this, okay? I ain't a queer, so it's not like I am turned on, or anything, yeah?" Bob was red-faced.

"Fine," Mark said, also red-faced.

They scooted over, trying to get close to the bed, but then the floor creaked. Ariel whipped his head, and saw Mark and Bob. He threw himself to the side, trying to reach for his pistol. Charles used the opportunity when Ariel turned around to kick the young man at the back, sending him flying off the bed and onto the floor. Bob rushed to Charles to cut off the rope which bound his wrists.

"Get out of here!" Bob yelled. Mark and Charles rushed out the door, with Bob following behind. Ariel quickly put his pants on, and grabbed his pistol, which was lying on the bed.

Blam! Blam!

"Ugh!" Bob collapsed on the floor. Ariel had shot him twice at the back.

"Bob!" Mark was about to turn around, when Charles grabbed his arm and dragged him forward.

"Leave him! There is nothing you can do for him! Let's go!"

They ran up the stairs to the upper deck, with bullets buzzing around them, missing them by inches. When they reached the upper deck, Charles yelled, "Hide behind those boxes. I'll come and get you!" He pulled out his key out of his suit jacket, and unlocked the fence that surrounded his fireworks machine.

Mark dove behind wooden boxes stacked high, just as Ariel shot at him a few times. Ariel had a pistol in his right hand, and a large knife clutched in his left. He aimed at the boxes and pulled the trigger, but only empty clicking noise came out of the pistol. Ariel had run out of bullets. He threw his pistol away, transferred the knife to his right hand, and rushed towards Mark. Mark rammed his shoulder on the boxes hard. The boxes tilted, and fell on top of Ariel, who lifted his arms to protect his head and face.

The falling boxes slowed Ariel down, but only a little, as he managed to free himself quickly. He rushed towards Mark once again, and kicked him in the stomach to bring the blond down onto his knees, then Ariel lifted his knife high in the air with both hands.

"Die, Bee boy!" Ariel screamed as he brought the knife down. Mark lifted both of his hands above his head, and shut his eyes tight.

"Ugh..." Ariel was thrown sideways, as a metallic spider leg swiped him.

Mark opened his eyes, and saw a terrifying spider robot in front of him. This one was much bigger than the one they had fought against on the Winter Harmony day. The spider bent its legs as if it was bowing in front of Mark, and then the top of its body opened up, to show Charles sitting in what looked like a pilot cockpit.

"Take my hand," Charles offered his hand. Mark grabbed Charles' hand, and felt himself being hoisted up into the cockpit.

Inside the cockpit, Charles was surrounded by screens, blinking lights, dials, and gauges. He was piloting the mecha by means of a pair of levers. Mark crouched, trying to make himself as small as possible to fit into a small place behind Charles' pilot seat, as the cockpit door was closing.

"There is a lot of space in front of me, if you want to sit on my lap," Charles said.

Mark glared at the back of Charles' head. "Not a chance, my Lord".

"Suit yourself". Charles moved the levers and the spider rose with a jerk.

Outside, Ariel opened a panel box on the wall and pressed a button. He knew about the weaponry installed on Charles' ship, as he had done his research, and at one time, Charles had brought some documents and drawings for his ship as he stayed at the Pavilion. Ariel had made copies of those papers in secret, and studied them carefully.

As he pushed the button, a few large machine guns and rocket launchers appeared on the deck. Ariel heard a groan as the last of his cronies, the one Bob had rendered unconscious before, staggered up the stairs to the upper deck. "Take the rocket launcher. Bring that spider down!" Ariel yelled. He himself took one of the machine gun, and started firing at the spider rapidly.

Mark and Charles shook from the impact of the rocket hitting the spider mecha. Swiftly, Charles moved his levers to avoid the next barrage of bullets. The spider moved nimbly, hopping and twirling, to avoid the rain of bullets and rockets, and fired back.

Both sides fired at each other, but soon it was clear, that the spider had the advantage. For one thing, it could move fast on its eight six-foot legs to avoid bullets and rockets, and it had a far more advanced weapon systems. The spider bombarded the ship's machine guns and rocket launchers with bullets and rockets, destroying them one by one, forcing Ariel and his goon to finally seek refuge behind wooden boxes and debris that littered the deck.

"I am hit!" the thug yelled. "Help, boss!"

Ariel ignored him. He ran across the deck towards the railing, barely missing the rain of bullets. Using his hands to push him off, he jumped over the railing, and plunged into the sea below.

The spider chased him, and dove into the sea as well.

"My spider mecha is amphibious," Charles turned his head and smiled at Mark. "I am a genius, huh?"

As it crashed into the water, the spider shook and hissed. Inside the pilot cockpit, suddenly things started to spark. Little smoke formed here and there. A loud alarm rung, deafening.

"What's happening?" Mark covered his ears with his hands, yelling above the din of the alarm.

"I don't know! Something is wrong. But it couldn't be! My design is perfect!" Charles frowned. His hands moving quickly, punching buttons and flicking switches. Small cracks started to appear in the cockpit, and the next thing Mark knew, sea water was trickling in.

"I think we better bail! Shit! The cockpit door is jammed. I am going to override it with emergency switch and eject the pilot seat. Sit on my lap! I am going to eject the pilot seat!" Charles barked.

"Not a chance! You are a pervert!" Mark spat.

"Do you want to die?" Charles turned his head and glared at Mark.

Mark hesitated for a split second. "Oh, fine! But don't try anything funny!" He said as he wriggled in that small space to scoot over and sit on Charles' lap. Screw you, universe, Mark thought furiously. You may think this is funny. But this is so NOT funny!

Charles circled his arm around Mark's waist, holding him tight. Charles was so close, that Mark could feel the Leaf Valley lord's breath on his ear. "Hold on!" Charles yelled as he hit a red button with his fist.

With a great force, the pilot seat was ejected high in the air. "Aaaargh!" Both Mark and Charles let out a long scream, as the seat hovered in the air for a split second, and then started to plunge back into the ocean. A white parachute bloomed from the back of the seat.

They hit the water hard, and for a moment, Mark was disoriented. Then he saw light, and started to kick his legs towards it, as hard as he could. He gasped, as his head broke the water surface. Air. Glorious air. He turned around and saw that Charles was also gasping for air.

"Your Lordship! Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

Together they swam back to the pier. Mark pushed himself up onto the pier's wooden platform, and collapsed, breathing hard. Beside him, Charles was doing the same thing.

"Die!" Out of nowhere, Ariel loomed over them, with a knife held high with both hands.

Whack!

Ariel swayed and dropped onto the platform. Vaughn was standing behind him, and had hit Ariel's head with a plank of wood.

"Vaughn!" Mark cried out, as Vaughn gathered him in his arms.

"Are you hurt?" Vaughn asked gently.

"No, I am fine. I am fine. Thank goddess, you are here!" Mark thought he could cry from relief and happiness right then. But he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around Vaughn's neck...

Moments later, when Ariel was finally led away, and Mark and Charles had been given medical attention, Mark finally felt a little calmer. He had blanket over his shoulder, and he was sipping a hot tea to warm himself up. A few feet away, he saw Mirabelle and Vaughn conversed with the City officials, explaining what had happened, and Charles stood by an ambulance. He decided to check on the Leaf Valley Lord.

"How are you feeling, Your Lordship?"

"I am fine. How are you?"

"Good. Thank you. Thank you for saving my life today..."

Charles looked at Mark for a second, not saying anything. "I want my thank you kiss," suddenly he lowered his head, and planted a kiss on Mark's cheek.

What choice did Mark have? He didn't any choice, but to punch Charles in the face.

"Ugh! You hit me! Why did you do that?" Charles touched his face while glaring at Mark.

"Because, Your Lordship, you did something you shouldn't have!" Mark barked back.

"Don't be stingy! I saved your life. Thank me properly!" Charles lunged at the blond.

Mark kicked Charles in the shin.

"Ow! You kicked me! Ow, ow! Why did you do that?" Charles hopped on one foot.

"Because, Your Lordship, you are about to do something you shouldn't have!"

Charles let out a sigh. "You are so stubborn, Blondie! Alright, alright, you win..." He put up his hands. "Let's do this properly". Charles looked at Mark in the eye and said, "I like you, Mark. Be my lover".

"What? No!" Mark's face and ears were turning red.

"What? Why not? I am the best man you can ever get! I am good-looking, smart, rich, and a blue blood. I can buy you anything your heart desires, and you can quit your job. You don't have to work as long as you are with me".

"I already have a lover! And I like my job! And I don't need you to buy me stuff!"

Charles frowned. "Who? Who is your lover? Wait, is it Vaughn?" He peered at Mark closely. "It is Vaughn, isn't it? Hmmph!" Charles ran his hand through his hair. He thought for a moment. "Well, I am not giving up. I am not going to lose to a commoner, like Vaughn. You'll see..."

* * *

><p>"So was it scary?" Elliot asked Mark with a small voice. They were all back in the office again, a couple of days after the kidnapping incident.<p>

"Very. I thought I was going to die, but then Lord Charles and his spider mecha kicked Ariel aside, before he could stab me..." Mark recounted his experience.

"Mark..." Mirabelle poked her head out of her office. "Lord Charles just called to say that you did a wonderful job. He said he had the most pleasant stay. Good job". Mirabelle disappeared back into her office.

Vaughn gave Mark a suspicious look. "What did you do, Bambi?"

"I didn't do anything," Mark was turning crimson. "Well, okay...I, I lost my cool, and I might have...punched, and kicked him once..."

"You hit and kicked him, and yet, he had the most pleasant stay?" Vaughn's eyes narrowed.

"Bambi, someone sent you flowers!" Julia approached them breathlessly. She carried a big bouquet of red roses in her arms, and hand it over to Mark.

Mark's eyes brightened. "You sent me flowers?" He asked Vaughn.

Vaughn frowned at the roses. "No, I didn't. Who is it from?"

Mark read the small card which accompanied the flowers. He couldn't believe his eyes. "It's...it's from...Lord Charles..." His voice trailing. He raised his eyes and saw the look on Vaughn's face. He started to panic. "I turned him down, I swear. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well, Lord Charles is the Casanova type, right?" Denny said, his finger tapped his chin. "That type usually won't leave you alone until you sleep with him. So Bambi, instead of doing nothing, you should have slept with him once. Then he will leave you alone. The more you rejected him, the more he would want you".

Vaughn glared at Denny. "What kind of advice is that? Stop putting a stupid idea like that into his head!" He snatched the roses from Mark's hand, and roughly crushed them into a garbage can. "I'll get you some flowers, but you are not keeping this one," he growled at Mark.

"Uh...okay..."

"Come with me!" Vaughn grabbed Mark's wrist, and started to drag him away. "We are going home for lunch. I am going to make you forget about Charles. When I am done with you, you are going to be so exhausted, you won't have the energy to think about other men!"

"Come on, honey," Denny grabbed Elliot's hand and started to walk away as well. "We are going home for lunch too. We won't be beaten by those two! Come on!"

Julia couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She sighed and shook her head. Just like rabbits, she thought darkly. They are just like the freaking rabbits!

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chap 20: How to Spend A Perfect Saturday

Author's note: lemon warning.

Chapter 20: How to Spend a Perfect Saturday

"Tell me you love me..." Vaughn grunted, as he thrust into Mark as far as he could, slowly but firmly. He was on top of Mark, holding him tight, pinning him down, as if he thought that the blond was about to bolt.

"I...ah...love...you..." Mark moaned every time Vaughn moved. His skin was flushed, and warm, very warm. "Ah...love you..."

Vaughn's back tensed, as he thrust harder and more frenzied. He could feel Mark twisting and trembling under him, he could hear Mark's moan getting louder. That's it, he thought as he rammed himself into his lover, louder. Moan louder for me.

"Vaughn..." Mark panted. "...Vaughn..."

"Tell me you love me..."

"...love you...I love...you..." Mark arched his back as a wave of pleasure lifted him high. His muscle tightened as he came.

Few seconds later, Vaughn climaxed with a muffled groan.

They lay like this on the bed for awhile, Vaughn still on top of Mark, both were breathing hard. It was Saturday morning, and Vaughn wished that he could stay like this forever, his face buried in Mark's throat, basking in the warm glow of his lover's body, breathing his lover's scents. Then his thought turned to Lord Charles, and his mood darkened. No, he thought, no matter what, we will always be okay. No one, nothing, can tear us apart. And when we face the world together, side by side, there is nothing we can't do.

Mark ran his fingers through Vaughn's hair. "I guess, I should start breakfast".

Vaughn didn't respond immediately. He was still lost in his own thoughts. Finally he said, "I want to go to The Aquarium after breakfast".

"Okay..." Mark eyed Vaughn carefully. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Vaughn said. He rolled off Mark and lay on his back, clasping his hands together under his head. "I just feel like I want to go there today. We haven't been there for awhile".

"Fine with me. I am going to shower, and then I'll start breakfast..." Mark raised his head to look at the alarm clock by the night table beside the bed. It was mid-morning already. "...Or brunch, I guess".

"Let's shower together. I'll wash your back..."

Mark glanced at Vaughn, and saw the now familiar expression on the other man's face. "Oh no...no...you are not going to molest me in the shower...again". He tried to jump off the bed to get away, but unfortunately, he was not fast enough. Vaughn caught his arm and waist, and started to drag the blond towards the bathroom...

During breakfast, or brunch, Mark said, "Uh...you slept with Lord Charles, a long time ago, right?" He stared intently at his breakfast, while he said it.

Vaughn's eyes narrowed. Why is he thinking of Charles, Vaughn wondered. "Yeah, so?"

"But I have the feeling that you are both...uh, tops. So...I, I just...uh, wonder how..." Mark's voice faltered. He was turning crimson.

"Yes, we are. We just, you know, used our hands and mouths. However, I still consider that as having sex with Charles. So if you were thinking about doing something like that..." There was a warning in Vaughn's voice.

"I wasn't! Really, I wasn't," Mark said, looking up from his breakfast, waving his hands nervously.

No matter what, we will always be okay, Vaughn thought. No one, nothing, can tear us apart. I believe this, he told himself silently, but he couldn't help wavering a little. I _need_ to believe this.

"I just wonder...sometimes," Mark continued, with a small voice, almost a whisper. "Why are you with me? I mean Lord Charles and Will are, in many ways, much better men than me. They are good-looking, smart, rich, and I...I am not..."

So this is what it's all about, Vaughn thought. He felt a sense of relief. When we face the world together, side by side, there is nothing we can't do. I believe this.

"Because...because..." Vaughn opened his mouth, and then closed it. He wasn't sure how to answer. In his past relationships, he felt collected and in control, and questions like these would not break his stride. Because it didn't matter. But now, suddenly, it mattered. Why is it so hard to say the right things when it counts? He wondered. He saw Mark's worried face, and it broke his heart. "Because...when I am with you, I just have this good feeling that no matter what happens, things will always be okay. And I...I'll do anything to make you feel the same way. I want you to feel that when you are with me, everything will always turn out okay," finally he said. As soon as he said it, he felt stupid. That must sound very weird, he thought.

Mark didn't say anything for a moment. Then he said, with his eyes cast down, "That's...that's the nicest thing someone ever said to me". After he said that, he looked up, and grinned a little shy, boyish grin.

Vaughn reached out, and touched Mark's face. Be patient with me, Mark, Vaughn thought. I am still learning. I haven't felt this way about someone in a long while.

"Let's go to the Aquarium," Vaughn said, withdrawing his hand, rising from his chair. "Don't worry about the dishes. We'll do them after we come back".

"Alright. Let's go".

When they reached The Aquarium, it was nearly empty on that early Saturday afternoon. The only other people inside The Aquarium beside Vaughn and Mark, was an elderly couple, sitting on a bench in front of the giant aquarium. Mark watched them as they bent their heads together, talking in low voices. The elderly man tenderly placed his arm around the stooped shoulders of the woman, while whispering words to her ears, making her smiled. Mark noted with envy, the wedding ring on the old man's finger as he touched her face.

Slowly, the elderly couple rose from their seats. They turned around, and noticed Mark and Vaughn who were standing behind them, a few feet away.

"You can have the bench. We have warmed it up for you," The old man smiled at them. His eyes twinkled.

The old woman giggled. "Don't mind him," she said to Mark and Vaughn. "He is just being silly. Today is our fiftieth anniversary. That's why".

"Fifty years! Congratulations!" Mark said breathlessly.

"Why, thank you. Yes, fifty long and happy years, isn't that right, love?" The woman looked at the man, and Mark's heart caught, as he saw the look which passed between them. It was a beautiful look, Mark thought. It was the look that said "You are my everything". It was so beautiful, that Mark's heart started to ache. He desperately wanted to tell Vaughn how much he loved him, that Vaughn was _his_ _everything_. At the moment however, Mark couldn't find the words, or the expression, big enough, grand enough, to describe the tidal wave of feelings that he was drowning under. How can I tell him, that he is my North Star, Mark wondered. How can I make him understand, that I will be lost without him...

"Yup, and we are still going strong," the elderly man looked proud. "I was not her first, but she was my first love," the man said. "It took a while for her to fall in love with me. But at the end..." He smiled. "Anyway, good day to you. We are going to head home now". The elderly couple bid them goodbye and left The Aquarium.

"Mark," Vaughn reached out and held Mark's hand. He kept his eyes on the fish.

"Yeah?"

"I think this is where it started..." Vaughn said, eyes still staring at the fish. "...When I start to fall for you".

"I see. Well, I have loved you since I was fourteen..." Mark whispered.

"Really? Is that why you were following Will and I around the school?"

"Yeah..."

Vaughn smirked. He let a moment of comfortable silence passed, before he said, "By the way, don't sell yourself short, Bambi. You are very cute, you know. And for a junior agent, you are pretty good". He turned his head to look at Mark. His smirk widened into a smile.

"Thanks, partner". Mark smiled back. "You know, if another man told me that I am cute, I probably would have given him a snappy comeback, and told him never to call me cute again. But coming from you, I guess it's okay".

"I am that special, huh?" Vaughn said.

"Yup. And if you stop calling me Bambi, I will even let you be the first man who can call me pretty..."

"That's okay. I'll settle for cute...Bambi".

Smiles and looks were exchanged between them.

"I have something for you," Vaughn said. He released Mark's hand, and took out a small, dark blue, velvet box out of his pocket. "Julius made these for us," he said as he opened the box, revealing a pair of gold rings. "Would you wear it? Julius said, they will fit perfectly".

Mark forgot how to breathe as he stared at the rings. He reached out for one of the rings, the smaller one, to get a better look. It was a simple, plain gold band with _Vaughn & Mark_ and _May our hearts always be full_ etched delicately on the inside of the rings. "Yes...yes..."

Vaughn placed the box on the bench, and took the ring that Mark held. "Give me your left hand". Mark held out his left hand. The ring glided smoothly into his ring finger, fitting him perfectly. "I love you, Mark" Vaughn said. He took the other ring, and slid it into his own right ring finger. "We are not allowed to marry, so this is the next best thing I can think of".

Mark stared at the ring on his finger with disbelief. For a moment, nothing else in the world was more important to him, than that thin band of gold resting on his finger. All his senses were zooming in on that sliver of metal. He couldn't see the writing etched on the inside of the ring anymore, but he thought he could feel its heat as it touched his skin. _Vaughn and Mark May our hearts always be full_. The words warmed his stomach, and sent shiver down his spine.

Unable to hold his feelings in any longer, Mark opened his arms to embrace Vaughn. "Vaughn..." Mark said with a small voice. The side of his face resting on the other man's chest. "Let's...let's grow old together..."

Vaughn put his arms around Mark. "Yeah, I like that".

"Let's grow old and make lots of happy memories together, okay?"

"Okay..." Vaughn whispered, cupping Mark's face in his hands. "Kiss me..."

First love doesn't usually last, Mark thought, as he closed his eyes, as he melted into the kiss. First love usually fades with time. Unless it becomes your North Star. Shining bright and clear. Guiding your heart, on the path to Forever...

The End

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy the Welcoming Committee as much I did writing it. I added an extra chapter after this (Chapter 21) - just some sort of stand alone chapter.

Thanks, and see you around!


	21. Extra: Julia's Photo Album

Author's note: the song mentioned here is called "Can't Take My Eyes Off You", written by Bob Crewe/ Bob Gaudio in the 1960's (?). Yes, I do have a thing for old songs. I don't know why, I just do. The version I like was sung by Lauryn Hill.

Chapter 21: (Extra) Julia's Photo Album

I don't know why, but from time to time, I still like to peruse this particular photo album. Like today, as I sit in my kitchen, still in my bathrobe and comfy slippers (at my age, I am _allowed_ to lounge around all day in my bathrobe and slippers if I want to). I have my second cup of coffee by my right elbow, with a teaspoon of sugar and lots of milk, and a plate of lemon cookies by my left. I baked the cookies myself, with a recipe I got from Mark a long time ago. I have made some adjustments to the original recipe, of course (don't tell Mark: he thinks his recipe is perfect and requires no tinkering). And now, they are finally perfect: thin and crisp, with heavenly smell, looking as innocent as its dusting of icing sugar...

Oh yes, I am sorry. The photo album. This is why we are all here, isn't it? I gently run my finger over the dark blue hard cover, before I finally flip it opened.

These pictures, I tap the first two pictures in the album. I have taken them during Elliot's surprise birthday party...

Mark, Vaughn, Pierre and I have sneaked into Elliot's and Denny's apartment (using Denny's key) to decorate the apartment with colourful streamers and balloons. We had also hung a banner which said 'Happy Birthday Elliot' on the wall, above the sofa. Then we all hid behind the sofa as we heard someone unlocking the door.

"Surprise!" We jumped up from behind the sofa, as Denny and Elliot entered the apartment. Well, okay, Mark, Pierre and myself shouted happy birthday loudly, while Vaughn probably just wished it silently. I didn't hear a peep coming out of him.

"Uh..." Elliot didn't know what to say, at first. He looked at Denny, and said, "Did you organize this?" The red head was turning bright red, of course. He was a shy one, that Elliot.

"Yup," Denny blushed, in an 'aw, shucks, I am just too awesome' kind of way. "Give me a kiss," he said as he leaned his face towards Elliot. The birthday boy gave him a quick, shy peck on the cheek. "Thanks, honey. Happy birthday," Denny hugged Elliot.

"Happy birthday, Elliot!" There was a chorus of different voices, as we were all clamouring to wish and hug the birthday boy at the same time.

"Alright, let's eat! I am starving!" Denny chirped in.

Mark and Pierre unpacked food containers from a few plastic bags. They have purchased the food from the Inn. They were all Elliot's favourite: stir-fried veggies, chop suey, fish and chips, salad, mountain stew and mashed potatoes. Elliot went to the kitchen cabinet to take out dinner plates, and bowls, and set them on the table. He set out few wine glasses and eating utensils as well.

"Anyone wants a beer? Wine?" I asked as I stood in front of the fridge. Everyone shouted their preference. I gestured at Denny, "Denny, come and help me open the wine".

"Sure..." He responded.

After drinks had been distributed, and everyone had food on their plates, we sat on the floor around the coffee table, eating, and chatting. I remembered that I had touched the gold band on Mark's left finger. "I have never told you this, but that is a very nice ring," I said. Mark had stolen a glance at Vaughn, or more accurately, at Vaughn's right ring finger, where a similar gold ring could be spotted. Ah Mark and Vaughn, so much in love, I thought. I couldn't quite remember what I had said next, but there was something in my voice that caused Mark to turn his green eyes back at me, grinning that boyish grin of his, and told me not to worry: one day your prince will come, he said.

"Julia...tell us about this new guy you are dating," Denny asked me, as he sipped his beer.

I put down my wine glass. "Oh, he is awesome! Well, we only had few dates, but they went well so far. He is really my type". I think I had a goofy grin on my face. I was so young then, so full of hope and romantic ideas...

"Soooo...when are we going to meet him?" Denny asked me again.

I glared at Denny. "Don't pressure me. Besides, I am kind of afraid of him meeting you guys..."

Mark frowned. "Why? We'll be nice to him. We just want to make sure that he is a nice guy, you know. Our Julia deserves the best, right guys?"

"Right! We'll screen him for you. I have a very good bullshit radar," Denny said, tapping his nose.

"Maybe. Let me think about it. I don't want you to scare him away. Like the last guy," I said, while glaring at Vaughn.

"He wasn't right for you. He is too cold, too macho. Not good," Vaughn said. His eyes were defiant.

I looked at Vaughn with disbelief. "Too cold and too macho? Isn't that just like someone I know?"

"Who?" Vaughn asked. There was a puzzled look on his face.

I sighed. "Never mind".

"Seriously, Julia. We really want to meet this guy. You have to arrange something, like a coffee or lunch," Mark said, topping my wine glass. I knew what he was doing, that sneaky Mark. He thought that I would be much easier to convince after I had a few drinks. Well, okay, that was true, but that was beside the point...

"Fine, fine. I'll ask him. Just stop pestering me," I rolled my eyes, and reached for my wine. "Oh, that reminds me. I brought my camera," I said, rummaging in my huge handbag, and pulling out a camera. "I want to take our pictures". I moved to the other side of the room, to set up my camera on a small tripod I had brought. "Okay, everyone sits close, leave me a space. Closer, guys. Pierre, take your hands off Denny. Ha...ha...ha...just kidding. Just kidding. Elliot, I _said_ I was just kidding. Please stop trying to choke Pierre..."

The men scooted and shifted, until I was satisfied. Through my viewfinder I could see, from left to right: Vaughn, and Denny kneeling on the floor, while Mark, Pierre and Elliot sat in front of them. Vaughn wrapped his arms around Mark, while Denny rested his chin on Elliot's head and one hand on his shoulder.

After I set up my camera on a timer, I quickly wedged myself, behind Pierre, between Vaughn and Denny. I threw my arms around Vaughn and Denny, squeezing them closer to me. "Smile!" I said cheerfully, while flashing a perfect one myself. "Wait, don't move! One more time!" I said. This time, I hugged Pierre from behind. "Cheers!" The camera flashed for the second time. After that I had promised to make copies for everyone...

I flip the photo album to the next page. This picture was taken during the dinner I had with my boyfriend and the Welcoming Committee boys. It was a nice dinner, and afterwards, my friends had pronounced the guy "decent". My boyfriend was nervous though. He had a funny, forced smile on his face, as captured on the picture. He always had that grimace whenever he was nervous. We had gone dancing after dinner (Was it Denny's idea? Or, maybe it was Pierre). Oh, yes, I remember the dance...

We turned heads as we walked into the night club. We had always turned few heads whenever we walked into a place as a group. I suspect that it had nothing to do with me or my boyfriend: we certainly didn't invoke that kind of reaction when there were only the two of us. No, it was the Welcoming Committee boys who incited that kind of reactions. They were all looking good and sharp in their suits, and they had gained a certain fame around the island. Especially after the Sunshine Island number one magazine ran a special edition, featuring pictures and interviews with the Welcoming Committee. My mother and I had a section dedicated for our pictures and interviews as well, but I am pretty sure that it was the boys who had garnered most attention. That special edition was sold out within hours of its release, and after that the office was forever inundated with flowers, candies, and fan letters, from both men and women, for the boys.

I caught a few women looking at me with jealous eyes as we sauntered into the night club. That's right, girls, I thought. I have a hot boyfriend and even hotter guy friends. Heck, I would be jealous too, if I was in their shoes.

We headed towards the bar and ordered the first round of drinks. We claimed a corner table with a couple of loveseats and a couple of chairs as our base for the night. After we finished our first round of drinks, Pierre offered to go and buy the next round, and headed towards the bar. I noticed while he was there, he got hit on by men every five minutes or so. That's Pierre, a living, breathing man's magnet if I ever see one. He always had men handing him their phone numbers wherever he went (lucky bastard). I am sure that the men would prostrate themselves in front of him, and throw flowers on his path, if they thought that it would help to convince him to call them (it wouldn't). Yeah, I am jealous, bite me...

Some of us got up to dance: my boyfriend and I, Mark, Denny and Pierre. Vaughn and Elliot refused to leave their seats. I don't dance, Vaughn told me, which was a lie. Because we all knew that Vaughn would dance his heart out after few drinks. As a matter of fact, over the years we discovered, that there were not too many things Vaughn wouldn't do after few drinks. In contrast, Elliot showed a great deal of self control, no matter how much he had been drinking. I had to admit that he prevented us from getting into trouble countless of times. Whenever we went out as a group, Elliot was the anchor that kept us safe, and somewhat sane.

We danced through the songs, through the fast ones, and the not so fast ones. We danced as if there was no tomorrow, as if we would never grow old. We danced wearing our hearts and our youth on our sleeves, for the world to see. Our eyes were bright, our spirits aflame. We had our friends and lovers with us. We didn't need anything else.

Denny was of course, a very cool cat on dance floor. That dude could dance. Soon he had girls and guys surrounding him, swooning, cheering him on, as he showed them his moves. Denny took a break once in awhile to make out with Elliot on the loveseat, which I am sure, caused lots of hearts fluttering, and noses bleeding. I remember thinking: hopefully no one would faint from over-excited heart, or blood loss tonight.

Mark was interesting to watch as well. Unlike Denny, he was not a cool cat. His dancing was more...er, the athletic kind of dancing: he was ...doing jumping jacks? Then following his eyes, I saw his intent: he was trying to make Vaughn laugh. I could see that he was successful, as Vaughn was laughing out loud. With a grin on his face, Mark then gestured with his finger, inviting his lover to the dance floor, but the latter shook his head stubbornly. However, Vaughn and I weren't the only ones who had been watching Mark's antics. Few other men did too, and they approached Mark, to ask him to dance. Seeing that, Vaughn had gotten up in a hurry, shooed all the men away, and danced the next song with Mark.

I had sat down with my boyfriend on the loveseat, watching Mark and Vaughn in the semi-darkened dance floor. It was my favourite song playing, but I didn't feel like dancing. I felt like watching my friends, with my boyfriend's arms around me. I felt this protective love towards my friends. I would watch over them forever if I could.

"You're just too good to be true..." The music belted. "Can't take my eyes off you..."

Vaughn and Mark danced closely, but not touching each other. Their bodies swayed with the tune, mirroring each other, violet eyes locking onto the green ones.

"You'd be like heaven to touch...I want to hold you so much. At long last love has arrived...and I thank God(dess) I'm alive".

Vaughn put one of his hands on Mark's hip and pulled him closer. Mark rested his hand on Vaughn's shoulder, his eyes cast down, his forehead almost touching Vaughn's lips. I thought my heart would break as I watched...

"I need you baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you baby, to warm a lonely night..."

Their hips finally met, grinding ever so softly, so slowly. One of Vaughn's hands was still on Mark's hips, while the other tilting his chin up. Mark arched his back slightly, as he wrapped his arms around Vaughn's neck. Their eyes flickered feverishly in the dark. Their eyes seemed to say: _you are beautiful. I love you. You are the only one._ Their slightly parted lips inching closer...

I shake my head back to the present. Where were we? Oh, yes, I turn another page. My wedding day pictures stare back at me. I must say that I looked beautiful and radiant in my wedding dress, full of hope and joy. My face lit up, and my smile was so bright: it was almost painful to look at. My maid of honour, my best girlfriend, was beside me, but I could see that she was a little distracted by the Welcoming Committee boys who were my "bride maids". I remember when I told my girlfriend that the boys would be my bride maids, she told me to 'get out, are you serious?'. She was so giddy afterwards, the wedding dress shop ladies had thought that _she_ was the bride to be.

My groom had his female cousins and one male cousin to be in his wedding party. The male cousin turned out to be this good-looking, tall and quiet guy. And he didn't hit on Pierre, which vexed him very much. If there was one thing Pierre couldn't stand, it was handsome men who didn't find him attractive, so he started to flirt with my groom's cousin, only to be given a cold shoulder. A cold shoulder! Pierre told me angrily, once. At that time, Pierre didn't know that my husband's cousin had liked him as well. But the clever cousin had decided to conceal his feeling, because he had heard how Pierre would quickly lose interest, whenever a man reciprocated his advances. It took a few months of cat-and-mouse game before those two got together properly. But that was another story.

My "bride maids" of course, refused to wear anything other than black tailcoat tuxedo, except for Pierre, who gladly donned the lavender suit to match my maid of honour's lavender dress (it was a very nice and elegant dress, really). I let the rest of the group to wear their tuxedos as I didn't have time or energy to argue with them, especially with Vaughn, who told me that under no circumstances would he ever be caught dead wearing a lavender suit. It's garish and I am not a freaking girl, he growled at me, with the kind of ferocity, that made other people thought that I was asking him to cut his right arm out, instead of wearing a lavender suit (it was a very nice colour, really. Not garish at all). I settled on purple orchids boutonnieres for my wedding party, as a way to keep lavender in my colour scheme.

I didn't let Mark sing in my wedding (although he really wanted to). Vaughn had warned me.

Back in the present, I flip to the next page. Yes, this was the day my daughter was born. It was the most painful, and the happiest day in my life. Look at my daughter. Look at how beautiful she is. She has my hair, and her father's eyes. My nose and her father's chin.

My Committee boys were there of course. My husband had called them in the office when I went into labour, and they had dropped everything at once to race to the hospital. My husband was so nervous that he had somehow convinced Mark to accompany him into the birthing room. I couldn't remember much since I was too much in pain trying to push my stubborn daughter out of me, but I remembered screaming at both Mark and my husband, blaming them for all the evils in the world...

I heard that Mark was quite shaken afterwards, and told Vaughn that he was glad he was not born as a woman. Giving birth would surely kill him, he told Vaughn.

But a couple of days after, when he and Vaughn visited me back in our house, Mark fell in love with my baby (who wouldn't?). He cooed at my baby girl, as he held her tenderly in his arms, telling her how pretty she was. So I asked him and Vaughn to become the baby's godparents. To my surprise, they accepted. Or should I say, to my surprise, _Vaughn_ accepted. I thought I would have a harder time convincing him.

I love being a mother. I didn't think I would. It surprised me when my daughter was born, how much love I felt for her. Some days I felt strong; I could move heaven and earth for her. Some days I felt weak, knowing that she depended on me, and it had scared me to pieces. But throughout all those days, the strong ones, and the weak ones, one thing was sure: I would die for her if I had to. I decided to quit my job and become a full-time mother, because I wanted to watch my baby girl growing up. I didn't want to miss any of her shining moments...

The next pictures show strings of birthdays, festivals, and graduations celebrated in my house for my baby girl. Her godparents were there too, always, like a pair of faithful guardian angels (clad fashionably in nice suits and the trendiest silk ties, instead of robes of course). The rest of the Welcoming Committee would usually come as well, to fuss over my little girl. Yes, she was the luckiest little girl in the world to have so many people dotted on her. She grew up very close to her godparents. When she had her first broken heart, she called Mark, before she came to me. Can you believe that? Tsk!

Being a mother is hard, let me tell you. Godparents have it easy. As her mother, I represent discipline, while her godparents represent fun and gifts. As she entered her teenage years, we fought more often, my daughter and I. We said hurtful things to each other. She thought I was not as understanding as her godparents. That's because I am your mother, I told her. It is my job to worry over her, and to make sure that she wouldn't get in trouble. It is my job to see shadows of danger lurking in every corner, threatening my little girl. All I ever want is to keep her safe and happy. She is my life, my world. She is my everything. Back then she couldn't understand my point of view of course. Not until she had her own child, my grandson, did she understand.

After we fought, my daughter would always run to her godparents, which made me feel somewhat relieved. At least, she wasn't running around in the streets. Mark and Vaughn had always managed, somehow, to convince her to come home every time she ran away to them. For that I am forever grateful...

Where are they now, the boys, you ask? Well, Pierre quit the Welcoming Committee, a few years after the birth of my daughter. He had been offered to star in a cooking show. I watched all his shows; he was quite entertaining. He invited Mark, Denny or Elliot to be a guest in his cooking show from time to time, knowing that their appearance would definitely spike the show rating up. Vaughn had refused, of course.

Denny had decided to open a professional fishing school, teaching people how to fish. Elliot had also quit the Welcoming Committee to help Denny with the school. The fishing school had a rough start for the first few years, before it started to flourish, and faithful Elliot had stuck by Denny through the good times, and the bad times. Now the school is so famous, even some of our VIP guests often request a lesson from Denny's Rockin' Fishing School whenever they visit Sunshine Island.

After my mother retired from her job, they had promoted Vaughn to be the new chief of the Welcoming Committee. Since then the Welcoming Committee had grown in numbers, from seven people to a hundred staffs or so. Mark had been promoted to vice chief. I have to say that I don't know anyone who loves his job more than those two. I don't know if they would ever retire, although lately, I heard them mentioned the possibility of moving to a small farm in a rural area in a few years. So they may retire after all...

There was a time, a long time ago, when Lord Charles from Leaf Valley was still actively pursuing Mark, and he had flooded him with gifts, flowers, and dinner invitations. I guess one day Vaughn couldn't take it anymore: he blew up and took it on Mark. To everyone's surprise, Mark had fought back; we thought he would just meekly submit to Vaughn's anger, like he would usually do, being the peace keeper. But something snapped in him that day as well, and he had fought back. They argued. Boy, did they argue. Back and forth, passionately, heatedly. Cruelly. Sometimes you couldn't help but hurt the person you love the most, I suppose. Vaughn moved out of their apartment, and the atmosphere in the office became so chilled. They did make up and apologize to each other a couple of weeks later, and Vaughn moved back in. They took a week off after they made up, and went on a vacation somewhere, just the two of them. They hadn't argued like that since, thank goddess. But during those chilly couple of weeks, we were all worried for them. After awhile, Charles seemed to get tired of waiting, and he went on to chase other young, pretty things. But that's another story, I digress...

Is that the doorbell I hear? Oh yes, it is. I shuffle towards the front door. My prince is already there, opening the door. On the other side of the door, our daughter and grandson are smiling brightly at my husband. Today is the boy's day to spend with grandma and grandpa. I crouch and open my arms, and my grandson toddles into them. I scoop him up, and kiss his bright baby cheeks. My daughter hands my husband our grandson's bag, and air kisses me before turning and walking away.

"Where do you want to go today?" I ask my grandson, as I breathe in his wonderful baby smell.

"Aquawium," he says solemnly. He is not able to punctuate the "r" in aquarium as yet.

"Alright, you play with grandpa, while grandma change. Then we can all go to the Aquarium," I hand him over to my husband.

After I changed and went back downstairs, I find my husband sitting at the kitchen table with our grandson on his knees, munching on cookies, and flipping through my picture album. The boy looks up when he hears me coming.

"Nana," he says. "Stowy time?" His chubby fingers point at Mark and Vaughn.

I smile and sit beside them. I flip to the first page. "These two pictures". I tap them. "They were taken during a surprise birthday party..."

End of Chapter 21


End file.
